ANY REASON
by BreezeBlownBy
Summary: They thought it was over....but they have one more obstacle to overcome before they can live in peace....or can they? Journey
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

_This is for the _best She told herself as she opened the door to the loft and entered it with her daughter. As she set the baby carrier and the diaper bag on the kitchen counter, she looked around. "Well looks like your daddy hasn't been here in a long time" she said to the sleeping enfant. She herself hadn't been back to her and Jason's loft since she found out she was pregant. "Oh gosh I didn't realize it was so late" she commented mainly to herself as she looked down at her watch. It was already 3 am so if she was going to do it she needed to do it now. She quickly grabbed a pad and pen and started writing.

Jason slammed the door to his penthouse. As he threw his keys and his jacket on the desk he sighed. It had been 7 months since they broke up and she left. Yet he still had her face stamped in his mind and her voice recorded in his ears. All his thoughts were of her. He shook his head he had to stop torturing himself with her. She was gone and it was his fault. He laid down on his couch in a feeble attempt to catch some sleep.

Ding

Courtney stepped off the elevator with her whole life. But she couldn't do it anymore, and she wasn't going to make her daughter pay for her mistakes. When she approached his door she knew this was it. She set the carrier down on the floor and pulled the light pink pooh blanket down off the carrier to reveal a beautiful baby. "Hey sweetie. You know I love you kid, but right now I can't take care of you. But I'm gonna leave you with your daddy. He's great, he'll love you and make sure you have everything your little heart could ever desire." she said to her little girl as tears started to stream down her face. She then took a silver locket off her neck. "I want you to keep this it has a picture of your daddy and I and it has a picture of you and I." she said as she set the locket in the baby's lap and turned towards the diaper bag. She quickly pulled out a big manilla envelope and a letter , she set both in plain veiw on the diaper bag and the carrier. "Bye baby." she said as she kissed the baby's forehead and banged on the door to ph4, before running to the staircase. She trusted Jason to take care of their daughter and knew he had everything he needed to be a great father.

Jason groaned. _I swear Carly has got to be up my ass every freakin moment of every freakin day doesn't she. _He thought to himself before yelling "Carly go away" he didn't even bother to get up knowing that after a few seconds she would just burst in like she owned the place. He didn't even know why she bothered to knock. He waited for the Carly drama to start. After about 5 minutes when Carly didn't appear he decided to go investigate. "Carly what the hell..." he yelled as he opened the door, but stopped short at the sight before him. "What the..." was all he could manage. He knelt down and pulled the pink blanket off the carrier top reveal a tiny baby with very little blonde hair. He just froze. Not knowing what else to do he picked the carrier and bags around it up and brought them inside his penthouse. In doing so he found the note and the manilla envelope.

As she got down to the sidewalk she stopped and looked up the window that she knew was Jason's penthouse. She could see him on the balcony reading her note. "I love you" she whispered as she got into her car and drove off. Not knowing where she was going she just drove. She needed to get some distance between her and her daughter and Jason. If she didn't she knew the temptation to go back would over come her. But abandoning her baby was for the best. _It's not abandoning her I left her with her father...father or not you abandoned your baby. _She was battling herself and the longer she argued with herself the more she was rethinking her attention. _No Courtney don't do this its for the best you are doing what is best for you and her and him. _It's the right thing that's all she had to keep telling herself.

Jason couldn't believe what he was reading. As he read it for the 6th time all he could think about was how much his life had just changed in a matter of seconds.

Dear Jason,

Hey. You don't know has long I've wanted to call or stop by, but I guess this is the next best thing right. Well I'm taking , you reading this, as a sure sign that you have met Katie. Allow me to formerly introduce you Jase that baby is Katie Marie Morgan, your daughter. If you need to, have a paternity test done. Basically I found out I was 2 months pregnant a week after you broke up with me. I figured that if you didn't want me then you wouldn't want her. My greatest fear was that you'd reject her. I couldn't kill our child so abortion was out. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I gave her up and she was placed in a bad home. So adoption was out. When I decided to have her I almost went to you...but I saw you kissing Elizabeth and figured you had already moved on. She was born 2 weeks ago tomorrow. September 4, at general hospital. She was 5lbs 2oz., 16' long. The day she was born I saw you, you actually walked by my room a few times...but when you walked by you were with Elizabeth so again I figured you had moved on. I don't blame you and I knew you would eventually ...but I won't lie and it did hurt to see you with someone else, especially specifically Elizabeth. I am truly sorry for not giving you fare warning before just leaving her on your door step. But I can't take care of her anymore...and I know that you will be a great dad. She has everything she needs right there. But if you could do one thing for me please...please...please make sure that she knows I love her...and you. I love you both so much but I can't be who you both need me to be. I wish I could and I want you both to know you'll always be in my mind and heart. I love you Katie...I love you so much. Jase take care of her for me please. I love you both.

xoxo Courtney

P.S. Make sure she knows she's not a mistake and that she was conceived out of love and that we both love her very much...I love you Jase and I thank you for everything you've done for me including her.

So many thoughts were running through his head. _She was pregnant, she has been here, I have a daughter, we have a daughter, she loves me. _He was brought abruptly out of his thoughts by the sounds of whimpering coming from the carrier. He turned the small enfant that was starting to stir. As he unbuckled the restraints and picked the baby up he started to talk to her. "Hey Katie... I guess I'm your daddy." the tiny baby looked around curiously. "This is your new home...I don't know where you lived before but I think this is ok.". As he walked around the house he continued to talk to his new found daughter."Your Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly live right next door." He walked out on the balcony, continue to talk to her " This is Port Charles...it's a nice place to live for the most part." As he talked to her he couldn't help but notice her little nose was just like Courtney's. "You know you have a cousin Michael. He's gonna love you. But then again who wouldn't." he laughed as the baby started cooing. "You have your mothers nose you know that." He continued to talk to Katie for the next 3 hours, despite her falling asleep, he continued to tell her about her family and about Port Charles.

Courtney banged on the door to her fathers room above Kelly's. "I'm coming" she heard him yell from some where inside.

As he slowly opened the door his breath caught. "Hey sweetie I haven't seen you in a while." he said engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey daddy" she said hugging him back. "I...uh...I can't stay I just wanted to say hi...and umm" she started trying to choose her words wisely as to get out of there quickly but at the same time make sure he got around to see Katie.

"Ok.. Do you want to come in" he asked as he watch the tears build up in her eyes. "Court sweety what's the matter."

"Uh Nothing" she said shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "Could you just do me a favor? Please" she asked

"Yea sure honey anything" he said surprised by his daughters attitude change.

"Could you...could you just stop in and see Jason..." she started "No daddy listen to me" she scolded before he had the chance to protest. "Jason... he ...Just please...please...go see him he has something I think you should see."

He sighed "I'll try I can't guarantee anything."

"NO...you have to promise me...it's very important that you go and see Jason...Daddy if nothing else do it for me please?" she begged. She knew that of his own free will he wouldn't go. But she prayed that for her sake he would and then she would at least have comfort in knowing that she left her daughter with a very big loving supportive family.

"Ok if it really means that much to you I will stop by right after work. Ok?" he said giving in. He knew obviously it meant something to her that he go so for her he would go. After all she was his one and only daughter.

"Thank you daddy" she said "I have to go" she said quickly hugging him and turning to leave.

"Ok I'll see you later.." he called after her

"No! Bye" she cut him off and ran the rest off the way out.

"Courtney...Courtney" he yelled as he ran after her. But stop short at the bottom of the stairs when he saw her run out the door. No w very confused by the awkward conversation and his daughters sudden exit he grabbed an apron and went to work, still trying to process the conversation he had just had.

"Jase" Carly yelled as she slammed the door to his penthouse.

"Carly stop yelling" he said his voice barely above a whisper. As he checked to make sure Carly hadn't waken Katie up during her yelling.

"Jason Morgan don't tell me to stop..." she stopped short as she took in the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. "What the Hell" she said her voice barley above a whisper as she looked around at the diaper bag on the desk and Jason on the couch with a bunch of papers spread out on the coffee table in front of him. But her eyes grew wide as she saw what she had missed before the carrier on the coffee table that Jase was now rocking back and forth very slowly."Jase where did you get a baby?" she asked utterly confused.

He was brought out of his reverie at the sound of Carly's voice. He stopped rocking the carrier and looked back at her. "Carly this is your niece Katie Marie Morgan" he said.

She slowly made her way around the couch and took the sit in front of the carrier. "My...my niece" she asked pointing to herself with a very confused look on her face.

He put the pictures in his hand down and turned to Carly. "Carly this is your niece...my daughter...Katie Marie Morgan." he said as if she were slow.

"I don't understand.." she said looking from the baby to him. "How?" she asked.

"Here" he said as he handed her the letter from Courtney. He then got up and walked over to the diaper bag and rummaged through it until he found a miniature cooling pouch that held 2 bottles. He took one of them out and walked back over to the couch . He then set the bottle down and reached over Carly to get the baby. As he picked up the baby he looked back over at Carly who had tears in her eyes.

"Jase" she said

"Yea" he replied as he fed his daughter who was barley awake.

"You do realize 2 weeks ago when Courtney saw you in the hospital with Elizabeth you were going to see me." she said as tears started to flow freely down her face.

"Yea...I realized that." he said looking at her he could see pain and guilt in her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry...she left because she thought you were with Elizabeth when she was just showing you to my room." she cried. _It's my fault she's not here. _She thought to herself.

"No...No Carly this is not your fault she said she couldn't take care of her it's not your fault so stop." he said reassuringly. Then he got an idea. "Carly do you...do you wanna hold your niece?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Sure" she said wiping her tears away and taking the baby. She laughed. "You know in a couple of months I will be holding mine and Sonny's baby" she smiled.

"I know" he smiled as he went back to looking at the pictures in front of him. He sighed he didn't know what to do. He continued to sift through the pictures, documents, letters, tapes on the table in front off him.

"What is all that?" Carly asked when she saw how frustrated he was getting with it.

He sighed. "Well she thought of everything, with the letter she left a manilla envelope of... well everything. I mean there's letters she wrote me but never sent, all of Katie's documentation is here, she has pictures of her when she was pregnant and when Katie was first born. She even left all the ultrasound pictures and tapes here." He picked up a picture of Courtney in her hospital gown holding Katie.

"Oh My God she even labeled all of them...Jase your not just gonna let her go are you?" Carly asked as she finally stopped staring at her more than adorable niece who was now asleep and put her back in her carrier.

He sighed and rubbed his head he felt a migraine coming on. "I don't know...I mean I know she is going to regret leaving Katie here tomorrow...but I want to respect her decision...But I do want to help her, I want to know what happened to make her think thatcouldn't be a mother anymore...I wanna know what lead her to leave our child on my doorstep with no warning."

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that something's wrong."she said as she stood up to leave. "Do you want me to send Sonny over so he can meet the newest member of our family?"

"Uh no...I'll go over and see him later I just need to make a few calls first." he said as he walked her to the door "Oh by the way what did you come over for again." he smiled knowing that whatever it was was beyond her at this point.

"Uhh...I don't remember." she said as she smacked him on the chest playfully. When she opened the door she ran into someone. "Woo sorry" she said before she looked to see who it was. "Hey Mike what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I am actually here to see Jason" he said not noticing Jason who was standing right behind the door.

"Umm ok" she said confused.

Jason walked out into Mike's view. "What do you want" he spat. He never really like Mike and it only made it worse that Mike didn't approve of his once relationship with Courtney.

"No need to be hostile" Mike said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm only here because Courtney asked me to come... She said you had something that I needed to see." he smirked knowing that just because Courtney sent him was irritating the hell out of him.

"I think I should go" Carly chimed in unnoticed by the two men who were now in a glaring contest. She carefully slipped out of the door way, and left Mike to Jason.

"Fine come in" Jason said hostilely as he moved out of the way and shut the door behind Mike.

"Where'd the baby come from..." Mike asked half laughing "are you and my son now into kidnaping to or is it just your new hobby to make your life that much more thrilling."He smirked knowing he was getting on Jason's last nerve.

"Well geez Mike I don't think it's kidnaping when it's your kid." Jason replied hoarsely trying to contain his anger for both his daughter's and Courtney's sake.

"Where's the mother...Or did she get blown up already." Mike replied smartly while he walked closer to the child to get a better look.

"I don't know where Courtney is at the present moment but I do intend to find her." he said trying very hard to contain his laughter when he saw Mikes eyes bulge out of his head.

"Courtney? This isn't Courtney's baby...she would have told me this morning when I saw her." he said in disbelief as he sat down on the couch infront of the carrier.

"Wait you saw her this morning what did she say?" Jason asked intrigued by this new revelation.

"She said to come see you...that you had something I needed to see." he said as he stared at the baby.

"Did she say anything else?" he asked desperate for any clue of her whereabouts.

"No." he stated simply as he started to undo the restraints on the baby.

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Well...No, no, no, no, no don't pick her up she just went to sleep." he said while he rushed over to Mikes side and grabbed the baby from his hands. She started to cry. "Dammit Mike!"

"Hey don't you swear around my grandchild... and if it really is my child I should be allowed to hold her._" _He yelled as he tried to take her back from Jason.

"Mike would you please she's not going to calm down if you keep yelling." Jason said firmly as he walked away from Mike with his daughter.

"Well I wouldn't calm down either if I had a hitman as a father." Mike screamed as he once again reached for the baby.

"Father?" Sonny said as the commotion stopped and the only thing heard was Katie's screams.Jason and Mike looked up to find Sonny. Neither had noticed him enter the penthouse.

_Great now I have more explaining to do then I had hoped for. _Jason thought as he turned away from Mike. "Sonny..."

how's that for a cliff hanger

BTW Carly is 6 months pregnant with Morgan.Just to clear up any confusion.

Spoilers

What will Sonny say about his niece

Emily meets Katie

Courtney witnesses Elizabeth and Jason with her daughter

old friends re enter Courtney's life

A/N: I know I am going to get this so I'll just say this now yes I am also writing No Mountain High Enough and no I will not be abandoning that story I fully intend on finishing both. Feedback is also very much appreciated even if it's to tell me It sucked. I write for your entertainment and my health lol. Anywayz I am 14 and do need any and all advice you can give me. Thank you and I hope you like it.


	2. Finding steady ground

Chapter 2

"Mike would you please she's not going to calm down if you keep yelling." Jason said firmly as he walked away from Mike with his daughter.

"Well I wouldn't calm down either if I had a hitman as a father." Mike screamed as he once again reached for the baby.

"Father?" Sonny said as the commotion stopped and the only thing heard was Katie's screams.Jason and Mike looked up to find Sonny. Neither had noticed him enter the penthouse.

_Great now I have more explaining to do then I had hoped for. _Jason thought as he turned away from Mike. "Sonny..."

Both Mike and Jason stopped what hey were doing as Sonny walked over to Jason.

"Jason where the hell did you get a baby at?" Sonny asked as he sat on the couch in front of the baby.

Jason sighed. He didn't know how to explain his situation. It would be hard enough to tell them that Katie was his and Courtney's but... added to that was the little fact that Courtney had basically abandoned the baby on his doorstep at 3 am in the morning. "Sonny, Mike this is Katie...she is your granddaughter..." he said toward Mike then toward Sonny, so he could get a better look at her. "And your niece."

"What?" Sonny asked totally confused, as he stared at the screaming child in Jason's arms. "You...How..." he was totally speechless.

Jason sighed and grabbed the letter that Courtney had written him and handed it to Sonny. "Here read it." he then grabbed a pile of pictures and handed them to Mike. "Here" he then walked to the kitchen with Katie and her diaper bag hoping that once he got done tending to Katie that they would both have calmed down and maybe understand so he wouldn't have to explain.

10 minutes later

Jason reentered the living room after changing Katie's diaper. Much to his surprise he found both Mike and Sonny sitting on the couch in total silence looking through the pictures that Courtney had left.

Sonny turned when he heard Jason's footsteps behind him. He had to admit that it was going to take some getting used to. "We need to find her." was all he said before he got up and walked towards him.

"Yea I was planning on it." he said as he looked down at _his_ daughter. She was asleep now and still sucking at the bottle. He was defiantly getting attached to her. He loved her so much already.

"Can I hold her" it was more of a demand than a question. As Jason nodded and handed the baby off his smile widened. He had always been a sucker for kids but the simple prospect of his sister having a child, that he was an uncle, it was just to be truthful... a little exciting. "She's beautiful." he said, his voice barley above a whisper.

"Yea I know." Jason replied looking past Sonny at Mike who was still sitting on the couch looking through the pile of pictures and papers. "Is he Ok?" he asked, nodding toward Mike.

Sonny turned and looked in his father's direction. "Yea he...I don't know he's just a little in shock I guess." he then took the baby and walked towards his father. "Mike." Mike looked up he had tears in his eyes. His heart truly went out to him, it was hard enough knowing that you sister abandoned her baby even after never sharing word of her pregnancy, he couldn't imagine knowing that about his daughter. "Do you wanna hold her."

Mike nodded as Sonny placed the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful" he managed before the tears in his eyes broke lose.

Sonny and Jason went back in the kitchen and left Mike and Katie alone for a second. "There's something wrong I know Courtney wouldn't just leave her child like this." Sonny started.

"I know I just...I don't know what to do, obviously something is wrong for her to believe that she can't take care of her own child anymore, but at the same time when or if we find her, I don't wanna see her do something she'll regret or something drastic that would hurt herself or Katie." Jason sighed he was confused and it wasn't helping any that now he had Katie that had just as suddenly had she came, she had wormed her way deep inside his heart.

"I get what you saying...believe me I understand but still it's not safe for her to be out there by herself...we have enemies who would do anything to get their hands on her...my guess would be she has no more and that might have led up to this drastic decision. I mean if we leave her and let her be hoping that she'll come back... we might as well through her to the sharks." Sonny finished knowing he had gotten his point across. "Listen I got to go I'll stop by later."

"Yea" Jason said as Sonny left. He pulled himself up to sitting on the counter. Just yesterday he had no responsibility, or family. All he had was his job. Now he had a daughter and was a single father.

Jason grabbed the diaper and the carrier and rode the elevator down to his black Dodge Durango. After carefully strapping Katie in he got in and drove to off.

Courtney sat in her car parked outside the lift. She had tears streaming down her face. She hated herself. Already she was missing Katie. "It's for the best." She told herself once again. Then she saw Jason drive by in his black Dodge Durango. She decided to follow him just to see how he and Katie were holding up. Making sure to stay just close enough but still far enough back. As Jason pulled into a parking spot and headed for the back doors she quickly pulled into a parking spot on the opposite side of the road. She watched as he proceeded to take the carrier and the diaper bag out of the back. She let out a small laugh at the sight of big bad Jason Morgan in his leather coat holding a baby carrier with a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. She had to admit it was going to be the talk of the town for a while. Unfortunately her moment of contentment ended as she saw Elizabeth approach Jason and start playing with Katie. She found it slightly amusing when Katie started to cry. It took all the self control in her to not run up and push Elizabeth away from her daughter. But it wasn't her family anymore she had just given them up. She started up her car and drove off as tears started to rack through her body again. She needed to get away. So she was going back. When she drove by the 'Welcome to Atlantic City' sign she had no idea what her future held.

Jason tried for the third time to get away from Elizabeth because she was scaring Katie with her baby talk, and to be truthful she was scaring him to. "Liz really I got to go." he said as politely as he could.

"Ok well I'll see you guys later.' she said as she stood up and put her hand on his chest "and I meant It when I told you to call me if you ever need any help with her."

"Uh yea thanks" he said quickly as he made his way further into the department store. When he approached the woman at the counter he politely asked her if Emily was working. She smiled courteously and told him that she was back in the baby section. He thanked her and headed back..

"Yes ma'am we do have theese blankets in green but I highly suggest buying this one..." she picked up a different blanket and showed the lady "because it's cheaper and more durable." Emily explained to the older woman.

"Ok thank you very much" the woman said before taking the second blanket.

"Excuse me Ms. But do you offer babysitting services?" Jason asked in a very deep voice.

"Excuse me" she asked confused as she whipped around "Jase" she squealed as she gave him a hug "how are you..." she asked as Katie started to cry again. "And who is this?" she asked as she knelt down to the screaming baby.

"I'm good ...and...this...is..." he unbuckled Katie and picked her up out of the carrier . "Your niece Katie Marie Morgan." he smiled as he handed his baby sister his baby girl.

She look up at him her eyes wide with confusion. "My niece?" she asked taken aback as far as she knew brother didn't even have a girlfriend and she didn't know how else he would have just oh so suddenly become a father. "Jase...correct me if I'm wrong but...when I talked to you yesterday...I wasn't an aunt."

He laughed "well technically you were but we didn't know." when he received another blank look he decided to elaborate on that statement "well apparently when I broke up with Courtney she was two months pregnant...seven months later here she is."

"Wait Courtney...as in Sonny's sister...as in the one you still love and have been moping around here depressed forever."

"Yea that would be the one."he said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh wow...so where is she and when do I get to meet her?" she asked as she lightly bounced Katie who was starting to settle down.

"Here" he said handing her a bottle "I don't know where she is...Katie...umm well at 3 am this morning she left Katie on my doorstep with a diaper bag and a note basically...basically the note said that she loved me and Katie but she couldn't take care of or be what either of us needed her to be."

"Oh my gosh. How could any she leave something this cute..."she said more Katie than to Jason. "Jase I don't mean to be a doubting Thomas here or anything but honestly how do you know she's yours...I mean I'm sure she's totally trustworthy and all but..."

"Em" he sighed putting his hands on his hips. "What does it matter? I mean really I could go and have a paternity test done , but what good would it do...if it comes up negative am I supposed to just hand her over to an adoption agency or foster care...I mean honestly, mine or not, Courtney left her with me for a reason she obviously trust me." he paused catching his breath from his rant. "What if I did...give her up...how am I ...if Courtney came back looking for her...how would I explain to her I gave her daughter away?"

"Your right...your absolutely right Jase and I'm sorry I didn't think of it that way." she apologized. "Besides she's got your eyes." she laughed

"Really you think so?" he asked curiously as he moved closer to see. "Yea, yea she does." he smiled "we'll we better get going got a few more stops to make." he said as he put Katie back in her carrier and fastened the restraints.

As he started to walk away Emily giggled "hey Jase" he turned back to see Emily waving the bottle in the air "forgetting something"

he shook his head in defeat "yea...remeber I'm new at this."

She laughed "right...oh and by the way those babysitting services are free" she smiled

"Thanks Em, Bye" as he left.

It had defiantly been a few years. She couldn't help but wonder why she had come back. There is nothing here for her. But home is home._ Well at least I know that I can get a job and a place to stay here. _She thought as she entered the casino. Looking around she noticed that it hadn't changed much in the past three years.

"Courtney?"

She jumped as she turned to see Jackson. Jackson was one of the many body guards for the casino. He was also one of her many well mentors when she was growing up. Since her mother was always off working or getting drunk she often befriended the other workers in the casino. "Jackson" she squealed.

"Hey what have you been up to short stop." he asked half joking as he hugged her tightly.

She sighed Jackson was like a father figure when she was growing up. His body guard appearance intimidated most of the guys who followed her around in highschool. "Not to much"_ Except I've been married , stripped, stalked, divorced, dated my ex husbands brother, gotten pregnant, had a baby, and abandoned her. _She smiled "What have you been doing."

"Oh you know a little of this a little of that." he smiled warmly. "What brings you back to good ole' Atlantic City? I thought for sure once you got out you'd stay as far away as possible.."

"Yea well I guess I just missed you to much to stay away any longer." she laughed "Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure what ever you need short stop." he smiled. He laughed she was the closest thing to a daughter he had and he genuinely loved her as if she were his daughter.

"I need a job and a place to stay." she said as she drew back just a little more for a dramatic effect than anything.

"Well you certainly beat around the bush don't ya." he laughed as she smiled "Well you still remember how to deal blackjack, I hope"

"Of course." she smiled "I learned from the best didn't I."

He laughed "well I don't mean to brag but you most certainly did. I happen to know there's an opening for a blackjack dealer. And as for a place to stay I have an extra room."

She squealed. "Thank you thank you thank you." she said as she jumped into his arms and pulled him into a tight hug.


	3. Hell's Bell's

Chapter 3

Jason sat on his couch feeding Katie...it was three in the morning and this was the fourth time she had woken up. He didn't mind staying up with her, after all Sonny had already given him as much time as he needed free of work. So while he had this "vacation" time as Sonny called it he was going to find Courtney. He had to know what it was that made her so insecure as a mother. She had only had Katie for 2 weeks and of course she would have some doubts but leaving Katie at praying she's taken care of just wasn't Courtney. "Finally" he sighed as he noticed she had fallen back asleep. As he began the Journey up to his daughters new nursery (compliments of Carly) to put her to bed his thoughts remained of Courtney.

It had been 2 weeks since she had left everything in Port Charles. She was adjusting pretty well to life back in Atlantic City, but she still couldn't help but wonder if she did the right thing. She desperately wanted to know that they were ok and that they were doing alright without her. Of course they were doing alright they had Elizabeth. She sighed as she put on her vest and headed to work.

Just as Jason finished dressing Katie there was a knock at the door. He quickly set her in her carrier and opened the door to reveal Elizabeth. Not knowing what else to do he let her in. "What do you need Elizabeth?" he asked as he headed back over to his daughter to continue to get her ready.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were holdin' up." Elizabeth smiled sweetly as she went over to examine the baby. "Oh she looks adorable" she commented taking in the little pink teddy bear onesy Jason had just put on her.

"Yea" he said as he rummaged through the diaper bag making sure he had everything. Once he was satisfied theat they were already "Well We gotta ..." he started as he turned to see Elizabeth picking up Katie. "No Elizabeth don't pick her up she just fell asl..." to late. He sighed.

Elizabeth started twirling the baby around and bouncing her around "Aww don't cry sweetie." she said in her baby voice.

"Elizabeth she just ate I wouldn't bounce her around..." he tried, again, to late his daughter had already spit up all over Elizabeth's white outfit.

"Eww" she squealed as she shoved the baby into Jason's arms and headed towards his bathroom.

Katie started to cry harder as Elizabeth squealed. "Shhhhh...It's alright" he tried to Consaul his daughter. He had to laugh they way he saw it Elizabeth had gotten what was coming to her. "Did you spit up allover Miss. Elizabeth...did you..." he smiled as she started to settle down. "You wanna smile sweetheart...smile for daddy..." funny how such little things as talking in a special voice and referring to yourself as daddy became habit so quickly. Just then Elizabeth walked out from around the corner. She didn't look to happy.

"Well I better be going" she said in the most polite voice that she could muster. She couldn't believe that damn kid had just ruined her brand new white cashmere tanktop. Did she know how expensive this is? She thought to herself as she gave Jason a quick smile before leaving.

"Bye" he said as she brushed by him. He then looked at his daughter who now was all smiles. "You know your mommy and aunt Carly would be so proud right now." he laughed as the little girls smile, if possible, got bigger. He quickly grabbed the diaper bag and her carrier and headed for Sonny and Carly's.

Courtney sighed as she walked into the casino. "Another day, another group of pathetic gambling addicts." As she walked further into the casino she noticed that not to many people were around compared to normal. A little confused she walked into the security office to see Jackson.

"Hey shortstop" he smiled as he looked away from the t.v.'s.

"Anything good" she asked nodding toward the t.v.'s as she took the seat next to him.

"Naw we're not gonna have to much ruckus today." he said almost disappointed. He enjoyed watching the security television...there was always something to laugh about god only knows you give people money and liquor and your sure to be in for a good show.

She nodded "what's going on we're not very busy today." she asked

"Nobody told you" he asked slightly astonished.

"No what?" she said casually not understanding his reaction.

"We are closed to the public for the next week because we have a few bands staying here and they want their privacy so basically it's the members and the crew you know that jazz." he explained

"Ok well who are the bands?" she asked a little excited that she was goign to meet famous people. She never really into bands or any type of pop music but she still had that little twinge inside of her that it was famous people staying in the casino.

"Well we have Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, and Reliant K. You know any of them." he asked

"Nope never heard of them remember I listen to country music." she laughed as she shoved him lightly. "So I guess it's time for work I'll talk to you later." she smiled as she left.

"Have a good day" he called after her, and returned to watching the monitors

As Jason walked in the door of Sonny and Carly's penthouse he set the carrier and diaper bag down on the desk and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Hey" Sonny smiled as he flipped another pancake.

"Hey where's Carly" he asked looking around.

"Right here" CArly said from the entrance. "Morning Guy's...and beautiful girls." she added as she saw Katie.

"Elizabeth dropped by this morning" he said nochalontly as he handed Katie off to Carly and got himself a cup of coffee.

She took her attention of the gurgling baby just long enough to give Jason a threating look. "What did she want?" she said aggetated.

"She was just stopping in to see if I needed any help with Katie." He answered as he sipped his coffee.

"Yea I bet that's what she wanted." she sneered asshe rocked the baby back and forth.

"Yea I had just gotten Katie to go back to sleep after feeding her." he said with a twinge of amusement in his voice.

She looked up "What's so funny" she asked hearing the amusement in his voice.

"Nothing it's just that she had a nice cashmere outfit on" he said smiling "well at least it was nice until Katie."

She gasped "are you saying that Katie spit up on Elizabeth" he nodded nonchalantly as Sonny started to laugh. She looked down at the little girl "You know your mommy would be so proud of you. I think you and I are going to be the best of friends." she laughed as Katie cooed.

Both men started laughing hysterically as Carly made shopping promises and girl's day out dates with the little 4 week old baby. "Carly you can at least let her turn 6 months old before she starts turning into you."

As Courtney gave the woman her order she looked around. She had agreed to waitress in the restaurant in the casino since they were short on staff. "Excuse Me" someone called behind her. She sighed and headed for the table in the far corner.

"Hi can I get you any drinks?" she asked not even looking up from her order pad.

"Actually Courtney Matthews I would like a hug." the woman said brightly.

Her head jerked up at her name. Only then did she realize that not just anyone sat before her, it was her highschool best friend Levi Johnson. "Levi" she squealed as she threw her pad on the table and hugged her best friend.

"How ya been girl" she asked after finally letting Courtney go and standing up.

"Good" she said as she looked over her friends slightly changed appearance. She now sported black hair about shoulder length with hot pink tips, she was still a medium size except now along with her blue eyes she had a sapphire diamond engagement ring with a matching wedding ring. She also notice her nicely rounded belly that fit so perfect with her tan complection. "Oh my gosh look at you" she said holding both of levis hands "Your married and your pregnant. Oh my gosh."

Levi smiled. "Thank you, you haven't changed a bit." she smiled. "Oh and it's Mrs. Levi Desrosier." she said as she turned to the table she had just been sitting at "This is my husband David and our friends Pierre, Chuck, Jeff, and Seb" she smiled as she went around the table pointing everyone out.

"Hi" she smiled "Oh it's been so long"

"I know..." Levi smiled as she glanced at Courtney's left hand. She then grabbed her hand "What is this? There is no way I am married and your not." she said in a playful tone.

"Yea...no marriage...it's just not really my thing." she said a little uncomfortable.

"So are there any gorgeous kids floating around here that belong to you?" Levi asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Levi leave the girl alone for god's sake...your badgering the poor girl." Seb chirped up, catching Courtney's eye.

"Oh shut up me and Courtney go way back father than the 5 of you go." Levi smiled as all five looked at her doubtfully.

"No actually my daughter is with her father." Courtney answered Levi's question. It broke her heart talking about Katie but she couldn't lie and say that Katie didn't exist. She just wished that she had her there with her, but it wasn't possible.

"Ooooh do I get to meet him...is he cute?"Levi asked excitedly

"Well geez Levi" David said acting hurt. "Don't mind me I'm just sitting right here." he smiled as she slapped him playfully on his chest.

"Oh shut up you, Now you know I need to approve him." Levi shushed her husband and then prodded Courtney.

"Levi...she already has a child with him do you really think she'll care if you don't approve." Jeff laughed pointing out a fact that Levi had just danced around.

She laughed. Levi defiantly hadn't changed a bit always the center of attention and always needed to know more but that's why she loved her. "Actually we're not together and Katie lives with him I don't see her."

"Oh her name is Katie how cute...wait minute your not together...you don't see your own daughter?" Levi continued her mouth going a mile a minute.

Sensing that Levi was going into a sensitive spot Pierre decided to get everyone back to their meal. "Well we'll all have beers and Levi will have an Lemon Ice Tea." he said.

She nodded. "Ok I'll be right back with those." she smiled thankful that the guy Levi had introduced as Pierre had saved her from going into a painful conversation. As she walked away she could hear her friend scolding Pierre.

"What did you do that for?" Levi asked confused as to why Pierre had cut her conversation short.

"Levi?" he asked astonished "You were chewing the poor girl's ear off and pushing her way to much."

"I was not...we're old friends in... highschool we were practically like this" Levi said holding up her crossed fingers. "Besides I was onto something...there's something wrong I know it."

"Sure Levi" Pierre said as he flipped through the menu.


	4. Haven

Chapter 4

A/N: Hang in there guys the reason Courtney left Katie is coming I swear just a bit of drama and a spoonful of fluff and you'll have the answer I swear.

Over the past week she had been spending a lot of time with Levi. She was glad that there was someone she could talk to. They had caught up a lot and were having fun just being girls again like they used to when they were in highschool.

"So tell me about your little girl" Levi said as she licked her sherbert ice cream cone.

She sighed. She knew it was coming, and Levi wasn't the type to just drop something. "Well she is 5 weeks old..."

"What! She is five weeks old...Damn you look good for someone who had a baby a little over a month ago. Wait you said you don't see your daughter..." Levi started rambling

"LEVI! If I'm going to tell you then you need to let me tell you alright" Levi nodded "No interruptions." Courtney glared.

"Ok" Levi said as she pretended to zip her mouth shut and throw away the key.

"Like I was saying she is 5 weeks old and her name is Katie Marie Morgan." Courtney started

"Oh that's cute." Levi commented and threw her hands up in surrender after taking in the dirty look Courtney was giving her. "Sorry continue."

"She was born September 4. She was 5lbs. 2oz, 16"." She stopped it was hard but she needed to get it off her chest. "For the most part I had a normal pregnancy and everything went smoothly, thank god for that I mean I was all alone and if anything happened to her I don't know how I would have made it."

"Court where was the father?" Levi asked as she watched her friend's crystal blue eyes start to water.

"He...I didn't tell him I was pregnant to begin with." She sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"So wait if he never knew you were pregnant how is Katie living with him did you go back and then break up or something?" she asked totally confused.

"Ok let me start from the beginning..." she told Levi everything from finding her "dead" father to Aj to stripping to her brother. Levi's face dropped. "So Jason works for my brother Sonny and Sonny didn't want us together and he told Jason to pick his job or me...he picked his job" she stopped to catch her breath and to wipe away the tears.

"Woo...Court I'm supposed to be the soap opera queen. Your story takes like ten steps higher then mine." Levi said in a mock jealous tone.

Courtney laughed. Leave it to Levi to make a serious conversation funny. "Ok so we got through a good year of my life what about you how did David and you end up married and pregnant? Did he lose a bet?" she laughed as Levi looked shocked at the thought.

"NO! We happen to love each other very much. And for your information I met him at a gas station by a slushy machine." she stated very matter of factly.

Courtney couldn't help but crack up at that one. "Very romantic Levi Very romantic." she managed between giggles.

"Very funny how did you meet the father of your child?" She asked

"Actually we met at a diner I was a waitress at, this lady was complaining about her eggs so he gave the lady his eggs and then we started talking...and eventually after he started guarding me I realized I married the wrong brother." she said as Levi glared at her.

"Well then. I'm sorry David and I didn't have such the meeting but I'm sure you'll forgive us." she sneered as she let out a laugh herself. "SO you never told me how Katie ended up with Jason when he didn't even know about her."

Courtney groaned. "Well I...I left Katie on his doorstep at 3 am in the morning and banged on his door then before he answered I left." she said as she stood up and started heading for the trash can.

"Wasn't expecting that one." Levi said as she followed. "How could you just leave her like that how do you know that he'll keep her and take care of her?" she asked truly amazed that Courtney had it in her to just leave her daughter on a guys doorstep without him even knowing it was his child.

"I trust him and she needs him I can't be what either of them need right now and I don't wanna wreck their lives...besides he's already moved on." Courtney said not making eye contact.

"Court sweetie why can't you be what they need you to be...this isn't like you you've always wanted to be a mother if for nothing else but to prove that your mother didn't screw you up as bad as she tried to. What's wrong I can help." Levi said as she held Courtney by her shoulders and made her look at her."I can help"

Courtney fell into her. Sobs racking through her body. "I didn't want to I never wanted to" she cried.

"Ok, ok, never wanted to what sweetie." Levi asked as she led Courtney over to the couch to sit down.

Jason sat on the couch totally exhausted. He knew it would be tiring with a new baby especially without Courtney, but what he wasn't prepared for was the new Carly. Since Carly had found out that she was having a little boy she was a little disappointed but excited but god only knows now with Katie she...she has found herself a new friend. He knew why Carly like Katie so much though. Katie was the only one who unfortunately for her couldn't tell Carly to shut up yet. He laughed. He was enjoying his new daughter, his only daughter. He wished that Courtney was here though one she wasn't safe out by herself two she was missing out on Katie growing up.

"So what's the plan?" a woman's voice rang through the dark alley.

"Would you keep your voice down do you want everyone to know about this." a man scolded.

"Sorry my god...So what's the plan?" she asked again

"I was thinking now that their apart we have to keep them that way but the baby? What to do with the baby?" he pondered

"Jason isn't keeping the baby not a chance the little twit is a constant reminder of her." she yelled.

"Liz for gods sake if you don't shut up I'm gonna smack the ugly outta ya and I don't care how long it takes." he scolded. "I don't want Courtney having the baby so what are we going to do with it."

"Well niether of them can be able to get that child back so..." Liz suggested

"Lizzie are you suggesting we kill a child." he asked

"Well you got any better ideas?"

"Yea" Sonny answered his phone.

Carly watched from the couch as her husband paced the floor and listened intently to who ever was on the other side. It obviously wasn't business cause he hadn't kicked her out yet. But whatever it was it was starting to scare her. With every second that past Sonny's face become more and more disturbed.

"Are you positive?" Sonny asked and nodded. "Alright thanks Stan Bye." he looked over to his wife. He was happy she was here and safe.

"What?" CArly asked she could tell that whatever it was it wasn't good.

"They uh they found Courtney."he said looking down at his feet. They also found what had been going on before Courtney abandoned Katie and it wasn't good.

"And..." she prodded

"Umm Courtney..."

Sorry. I'll leave it up to your imagination though but I'll give you a small hint Sonny knows...


	5. It All Comes Out

Chapter 5

"Court...sweetie what did you not want?" Levi asked as she attempted to console her unconsolable friend.

Courtney sat up. "Levi When I was pregnant with Katie, I met, I met this guy named Jax." she started as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "He...he was very nice and caring and supportive. He hired me as a secretary at one of his offices. I...I thought he was a really great guy because he was protective and all you know?" Levi nodded as she continued. "But then he became obsessive and violent and temperamental."

"Oh my god" Levi gasped as she understood where this story was going and felt bad that Courtney had had to endure this.

"I was almost 7 months pregnant at that point so I tried to just avoid him as much as possible but if it wasn't possible I said and did as little as possible to not anger him." she stopped to catch her breath. It wasn't exactly easy to relive the situation but she had to finish what she started. "I needed the job but I had to keep my baby safe. She was what was important and after another 2 weeks I realized that if I didn't get away from that town and him then Katie wouldn't make it into this world and I just couldn't...I couldn't stand the thought of losing her, so I ...I left in the middle of the night."

"Oh sweety" Levi hugged her. It sounded like a nightmare and she couldn't imagine herself having to go through all that. She was lucky that she had David and that he would never leave her. "You don't have to keep going I understand if you don't wanna tell me the rest." she surprised herself by saying this. But as much as she wanted to know the rest of the nightmare her friend had been through she knew that it wasn't right to push and that it had taken a lot for Courtney to tell her this much.

"No...I need to finish this." she said as she sat up to continue her story. "He found me 3 days later in a little town in the middle of nowhere Virginia. He asked around town until he found where I was living and I came home one night to him sitting at my kitchen table." she wiped away her tears, she had let Jax take advantage of her once and she wasn't going to let him do it again. "That night he...he..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He raped her." Sonny explained to Jason. He had called Jason over when he had gotten the call from Stan.

"What did you say his name was again?" Jason asked. He couldn't believe himself if he hadn't bowed down to Sonny's every command then she would never had to of gone through any of this. But he couldn't dwell in the past what he had to do now was kill the son of a bitch and find Courtney and bring her home.

"Jasper Jacks they call him Jax" Sonny answered as he flipped through the file that Max had just delivered.

"Jax...Jax... it sounds familiar doesn't it" He asked trying to think of where he had heard the name before.

"No" Sonny said flatly as he turned to his best friend. "What do you want to do? This is yours you tell me how you want to handle it and I will take care of it."

"Find Jax I want to take care of him personally. I will find Courtney." he said as Katie started to cry he picked her up out of the carrier and walked around.

Sonny watched his best friend tend to his daughter. It amazed him how something so little could calm him down so quick. The hatred he felt for this Jax bastard couldn't possibly be anything close to what his friend felt. This guy had touched his sister while she was pregnant with his niece. He kept playing different scenarios through his head of what could of happened to Courtney and Katie. "Ok" he said as he walked over to the phone and started dialing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi hugged her friend before she continue. "I was having stomach pains afterwards so Jax took me to the hospital. Oh God Levi I thought I was going to lose her it hurt so bad." she choked out in between sobs.

"Oh Sweetie" Levi comforted as she held her long time friend. She couldn't believe so many horrible things had happened to such a sweet person.

"The doctors told me that she was under to much stress and that I would lose her if they didn't do an emergency c-section." she wiped her tears away. "Next thing I knew I had her in my arms. Unfortunately my happiness was short lived because in came Jax playing the role of a new dad. Wouldn't you know my mother walked in right behind him."

"Janine?" Levi asked confused at how the wreck that Courtney called a mother fit into the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced the length of the room with his daughter in his arms. "I'm sorry" he whispered to the sleeping angel. He couldn't believe that Katie had been through so much with her mother and it was all because he was to pig headed to see what he wanted, what he needed was more important than doing what Sonny thought was best. "I'm sorry that I put you and your mother through so much and I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I promise that I will find her and then we will, all three of us take a little vacation and be a family." he told her as he kissed her forehead and laid her down in her crib. He proceeded to his room, he laid down in the his bed. But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stomach that because of his actions both Courtney and Katie had paid dearly. Not anymore as soon as he found her neither her nor Katie would ever hurt again not as long as he could help it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Janine?" Levi asked confused as to how the wreck Courtney called a mother fit into the story.

"Yea apparently Janine and Jax were married. Wouldn't you know it. Well basically Janine and Jax came in with some papers saying I was their surrogate mother or something and they took Katie." she said as she stood up and started to pace.

"Oh My God! I know Janine is heartless but I can't believe she would stoop that low to steal her own daughters child."Levi said appalled by Janine's heartless antics.

"Yea I know I mean any shred of love I thought she ever had for me was gone right then. I mean it sounds awful but she was my mother I loved her regardless and she sticks her boyfriend..."she said frustrated she felt like pulling her hair out.

"You mean husband?" Levi asked

"WHATEVER!" she yelled. Levi looked sorrowfully at her friend. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"No no it's ok I shouldn't have..." Levi started to apologize but was cut off by Courtney.

"I'm sorry it's not your fault." she sighed. "I was released later that day and looked up Janine and Jax. When I finally found there house, get this, a servant answered the door and told me I wasn't welcome in the house."she laughed sardonically.

"Wow. I still...I know that Janine stoops low for a quick buck and all...I mean she sold you off quite a few times...But taking your baby that's...I would have killed her." she said as she place a protective hand over her ever growing stomach.

"I was about to I really was...But I needed to get my baby back. Since I obviously wasn't in any condition to do it myself I ugh recruited some help." she said

"What do you mean you recruited some help?"Levi asked worried of what "recruited some help" meant.

"I ugh...I hired someone to kidnap my daughter and bring her to me."

"COURTNEY! You hired someone to kidnap your daughter do you know how much...Court they can send you to jail if anyone ever found out." Levi said astonished with her friends actions.

"Levi what was I supposed to do huh? Leave my daughter to my mother and that godforsaken man?" she said bewildered by her friends reaction.

"Ok so what happened next?" Levi asked knowing that in her heart she would have done the same thing.

"Well short version he brought me Katie and I paid him in cash and ran. I got into a car and drove to Port Charles...I knew that eventually Jax and Janine will figure it out and I don't want Katie near me when they do." she explained

"How do you know that she's better off with Jason?" Levi asked.

"Well I know Jason will never give up that little girl never."she said as she looked at her best friend hopefully. "Besides Janine never knew abut Jason and I changed her name from the wretched name they had pinned on her."

"What was her name they had given her?" Levi asked intrigued.

She laughed. "Leave it to my mother, to pick the worst name ever." she paused collecting herself for a moment. "Samantha" she finally spoke. "Samantha Elizabeth Jacks."

"Oh god that's awful."Levi said making a face of utter disgust. "Wow see now you saved that poor child she would have been put through hell. Can you imagine the kids would tease her with Spam and Lizzie lizard."

"Oh god Sammy" she burst into laughter. "And Jacks what the hell is that, who's last name is Jacks."

"Well you know if your desperate enough to steal from cereal boxes my heart goes out to ya." Levi said sticking her tongue out. "Well" she started patting her stomach. "We have already chosen Tiffany Lynn Desrosier or Jacob David Desrosier."

"Oh how cute." she commented. "I was going to name Katie, Kyle Zachary, had she been a boy."

"Oh no Jr.?" Levi asked playfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"Well if you remember back a few years it was your dream to name your first son Jr.. You thought it was just so cute naming your little boy after his father. " She explained with her hands intertwined together under her chin speaking in a dreamy tone.

"Shut up" she said as she pushed her friend slightly. "Your so mean. And yes I still would like to name my son Jr. But you know one he doesn't exist and two Jason always said that he thought that it would burden his son to be named after him." she said as she took out her wallet "Here" she said as she held out her hand. "That's him."

"Wow"Levi said as she took the wallet form Courtney's hands. "He is a total babe."she shrieked. "Oh is this Katie?" she asked pointing to another picture.

"Yea that's my little girl." she said pride in her voice.

"Wow she's gorgeous! You know you'd make a fortune as a surrogate."Levi commented.

"LEVI! I can't believe you just said that." she scolded.

"Sorry but you would." Levi replied not really sounding apologetic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. He was going to be majorly pissed if whoever was at the door woke up Katie. "What" he demanded swinging the door open.

"I want my baby back NOW!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long and just to let you know It is Friday but we are currently having a storm and the internet's down so I can't post it but will. But I kept my promise it's done by Friday I just can't post it at the moment. Sorry well what can I say let me know what you think I know this is a heavy chapter and it's a lot to digest and there's certainly little to no fluff so im unsure if it's good but that got one part of the story over and done with. I am estimating that this story will end up being about 12-15 chapters long. With a possible sequel so give me some feedback hehe thanks for your patients and I am so sorry for the long wait an I hope it's worth it.

Bright Smiles

Bre


	6. When Things Go Wrong

chapter 6

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. He was going to be majorly pissed if whoever was at the door woke up Katie. "What" he demanded swinging the door open.

"I want my baby back NOW!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked frustrated. As he turned and walked back inside.

"You heard me I want my baby back right now!"Janine demanded again.

He sighed "Courtney's not here and she makes her own decisions on where she wants to be.." he said as he rubbed his temples he felt a headache.

"I could care less about Courtney I want my baby girl back right now I know you have her." she yelled as she headed for the stairs.

"Woo wait a minute" he said blocking her path "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked totally confused.

"Sam I want Sam back right now I know you have her." she said as she tried to push past him unsuccessfully.

"Who the hell is Sam?" He asked as he heard the familiar sounds of his daughters cry coming from upstairs.

Janine's head snapped around to look at the stairs. "My baby." was all she said as she shoved him out of her way and ran up the stairs.

"Janine" he called as he followed her upstairs. When he came upon the entrance to his daughters room Katie let out a horrifying scream. It was unlike any scream he had ever heard. He ran into the room and snatched Katie out of her arms. "What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled as he began to study his daughter for injuries.

"WHAT DID I DO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER! WHY DOESN'T SHE RECOGNIZE ME!" she yelled trying to reach the baby over Jason shoulder.

"Would you stop your just making it worse." he scolded as he rocked a hysterical Katie. Nothing seemed to be calming her down. It was then when his hand brushed over her forehead. "Oh My God she's burning up." he said his voice barley above a whisper. As he ran to his room where the phone resided he completely forgot about Janine who followed him continually yelling about him stealing her daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh My" Levi gasped as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"What, what's wrong." Courtney asked concern etched in her voice.

"The baby just kicked!" Levi exclaimed as she grabbed Courtney's hand and place it on her belly.

"Oh Levi" she smiled. "Is this the first time the baby's kicked?"

"Yea, yea it is." Levi said slightly amused by the baby's soft kicks.

"I remember the first time Katie kicked." she smiled

"Oh tell me...tell me please...I love stories." Levi ranted as her friend looked at her with amusement.

She had to laugh. _Only Levi._ She thought "I was actually I was about to call Jason."

Levi looked astonished "Really?" she asked intrigued by this new development.

"Yup Jax was really quite frankly scaring me with his overbearingness." she sighed "I was calling Jason and right when he picked up she kicked. I was...I was in tears...it felt like I sorta shared that moment with him...except he didn't know what was happening." she laughed. "I hung up though that kick reminded me why I wasn't with him in the first place."

"Oh Court..." Levi said pulling her into a gentle embrace. She laughed "You know I am really starting to hate you now." she said seriously

"Why" she asked confused.

"Because" she whined. "Your life is so damn intresting" she complained as her friend laughed. "What I'm serious" she said as she saw Courtney laughing. "Courtney Brooke Matthews don't you dare laugh at me you went and did your life like a soap opera and I got the boring life that's just not fair."

"Levi your married to a punk rock bass player, who happens to be in a very famous band, that happens to be very successful, I can tell you there's at a minimum a billion girls who would die to be you." she laughed.

"You have a beautiful daughter, a gorgeous guy, and you look like a freaking super model after having a baby just a little over a month ago...you cant complain to the good year blimp." Levi said as she gestured to her physique.

"Your pregnant you have a reason to look like a house." she said.

Levi's water flew out of her mouth. "Excuse me!"

She quickly covered her mouth realizing what she had said. "I am so sorry" she apologized trying to hold in her laughter unsuccessfully.

"Sure you are" Levi said as she got up to get a napkin to wipe of the t.v. that she had literally just watered. But instead of cleaning up her mess she grabbed a couch pillow and whacked her friend mercilessly.

Courtney screamed as she grabbed another pillow and started swinging.

Levi got in another good smack in the face before Courtney ran for the door. In an attempt to get her one last time she launched the pillow at her not having taken notice that her husband had walked through the door with flowers. Courtney ducked just in time leaving the pillow to smack David in the face and knocking a few of the flowers limp.

David looked from the flowers to Levi as Courtney stood up and slowly turned around to face him. "Dammit" was all he said in his sexy french Canadian accent.

"Sweety I am so sorry!" Levi apologized as she failed miserably to holding in her laughter.

"I'll see you later Lev"Courtney said before ducking out of the room.

"Sweety are you ok?" Levi said trying to be as serious as she could manage. When he didn't say anything she slowly mad her way over to him. "DD are you all right?"

Waiting until she was just in arms reach he picked her upand whispered. "Your gonna pay for that" before carrying her further into the hotel room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need a doctor" Jason yelled as he ran off the elevator with his daughter tucked safely in his arms.

"What happened?" Bobbie asked as she took Katie from his arms and handed her to another doctor.

"Wait I got to go with her." He said as he tried to follow the doctor who held his daughter down the all.

"No tell me what happened that's the best thing you can do for her." Bobbie said as she blocked him from going after the doctor.

"I don't know she just started screaming and I've never heard her scream like that in my life. I felt her forehead and she was burning up ." he said rubbing his head. He couldn't lose her, this was the scariest thing he had ever experienced. He had never been so scared of losing anything. "Please Bobbie I got to be with my daughter she needs me." he pleaded his voice barley above a whisper.

Bobbie nodded she knew all to well how he felt. "come on" she said as she pulled him to right outside an examining room. "I'll call Sonny and Carly." she said before leaving him to himself.

As he stood looking through the glass that separated him from his daughter he just wished he could take the pain for her. She was still crying and desperately wiggling around in an attempt to get free of the IV that they were trying to put in her. He cringed when they finally did get the IV in he could see her little body shake. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He needed Courtney and Courtney needed to know that their child was sick. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard yelling coming from down the hall.

"Jason Morgan just brought my baby in here now I want to see her now!"the shrill voice demanded. He sighed as he approached the nurses station.

"Janine leave your not getting anywhere near my child ever again." he said his voice cold and heartless.

"You" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You kidnaped my child and now she's in the hospital what the hell did you do to her." she screamed.

"Janine what the hell are you talking about Katie is my daughter"he yelled. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how or why she thought Katie was her daughter and earlier she hadn't acknowledged Courtney as her daughter.

"That is my daughter and you kidnaped her and poisoned her you sick bastard." she scream as she started punching him on his chest.

Just as Janine started to attack Jason, Sonny and Carly walked off the elevator. Seeing Janine Sonny quickly grabbed her away from Jason. "What the hell is going on?" Sonny demanded.

"This Son of a bitch kidnaped my daughter and poisoned her." Janine screamed trying to get out of Sonny's hold.

"What's this about Court..." he started to ask. Before being cut off by Sonny.

"This isn't about Courtney it's about Sam!" Janine yelled as she started to kick her legs aimlessly.

"I already told you Katie is my daughter!" Jason yelled at the very distraught Janine.

"Woo Sam and Katie?" Carly asked totally confused.

"She thinks that Katie or Sam as she calls her" he said nodding towards Janine. "Is her daughter" he finished explaining.

"What? How?" carly asked still totally confused.

"I don't have time for this. I need to be with my daughter." Jason said as he looked at Janine dragging out the MY. "You stay the hell away from my kid or I swear I'll..."

"Woo Anger boy don't go insulting people in public someone might just hear you." Scotty Baldwin smirked as he walked off the elevator.

"What the hell do you want?" Carly questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I was called down here because of a public dispute now that I see who it is I'm ready to make an arrest." he smirked.

"Why don't you leave the man alone his daughter is in the hospital sick and all you can think about is locking him up." Carly yelled.

"Arrest him he kidnaped and poisoned my daughter." Janine yelled.

"Really?" Scotty asked intrigued. "Now THAT is grounds for arrest."

"Mr. Morgan?" a man dressed in a white lab coat called from behind.

Jason turned to be faced with one of the doctors who was in his daughters room. "What's wrong with her?" he asked eager to get to his daughter and just hold her.

" Hi I'm Dr. Pelton. Well she is stable for now. But we have found that she has ..."

A/N: Gotta love me right. Now more on Elizabeth and her partner next chapter I know I have kinda ignored them these last few but right now Journey needs the front burner. Anyway you know I love the reviews so what do you think anyone wanna take a stab at what that poor baby has? Well let me know cause love you guys and I know you loove my story so let me know!


	7. What am i supposed to do?

A/N: so I know I've never done shout outs in any of my stories but I think I should recognize those of you who are faithful readers and review so here it goes.

Leanna R. - I'm glad you loved this chapter it means a lot that you like it so much. Jase is a great daddy isn't he I just wish the writers would get a clue already.

Pureevil230 - I completely agree I hate Janine to. Oh and Yes eventually Courtney does come home.

LivvyWriter - yea that's the general response I think everyone hates her. Although I can't imagine why lol.

RaiderQueen101 - Poor David is right! You know as much as you feel bad for him you gotta love the gesture right?

Middiegurl08 - Sorry for the cliffhanger and all will be explained with Katie I promise. And if you wan to know when and if Courtney comes home and what happens surrounding her arrival in PC than you're just gonna have to wait like everyone else. I know I'm evil but can you blame me?

Emmalee05 - Janine and Jax are awful I agree. I thought the name Samantha Elizabeth fit since you know lizbitch and spam. I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry about Scottie he's just an ass looking for attention.

Well I think I got all of you who reviewed that chapter if I missed you I am eternly sorry and will make it up to you I promise but as off right now I think I'm set. So enjoy my Journey obsession.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"AJ "she called as she rounded the corner into the alley that had become their secret meeting place. "AJ..." she called again.

"Liz would you shut up before you wake the whole neighborhood" Aj said in a totally wasted voice he stumble off the dumpster he had been sitting on.

"Great your drunk! How am I supposed to work with you when your drunk?" Elizabeth whined.

"Baby... Drunk or not we can take care of that god for saken child tonight." he said with a smile.

"Really? do tell." she inquired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hi I'm Dr. Pelton. Well she stable for now. But we have found that she has a small case of pneumonia. She should be fine after a few days, we have her on antibiotics but I think that we should keep her over night just to monitor her." he explained

"Can...Can I see her."Jason asked his focus now completely on his daughter and her health.

"Yea I would suggest a max of 2 people in the room at a time just so she isn't getting worked up she needs sleep and it would probably help having you in with her. "Dr. Pelton said.

"Yea thanks"Jason replied

"No problem she's in room 201"

Just as Jason turned to go to his daughter Scott Baldwin grabbed his arm. "Not so fast Morgan your not going any where near that baby."

"Scott what the hell are you doing are you that heartless to not even let the man see his baby" Carly yelled " who at the moment isn't feeling so hott." she added.

"Well Morgan has no right to be near that child if what Ms. Matthews says is true." he smirked.

"Yea go ahead Baldwin take Janine down to the station for her statement and when you have real proof that Janine is telling the truth or that Katie is her daughter you can come back and talk to Jason but until then leave him to his daughter." Sonny stated firmly as he nodded at Jason who lead the way to Katie's room followed by Carly and then himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Court sweetie I think you need to go back to Jason and Katie." Levi tried. She had been telling her friend this since she found out that Courtney had just left without so much as a goodbye.

"Levi I told you I can it's...it's just not safe...if Janine and Jax are looking for me at least this way if and when they find me they won't be able to get to Katie." she explained.

"Yea but what if Janine and that Jax guy already went to your brother and Jason? How does it hel you not being there."

"Levi..." she started but was quickly interrupted bye her friend.

"No listen to me. You said that Janine took Katie from the hospital claiming that you were a surrogate right?" she asked waiting until she received a nod. "So what happens if Janine and Jax stubble across Katie and Jason and claim that you were a surrogate? Who's to say that you weren't?" Levi tried to get her friend to see the risk of staying away.

"Levi you don't get it. He didn't want me in the first place...Ok he...he...broke up with me for my brother pretty much. I knew he wouldn't turn away his own child and I used that to keep my daughter safe. He doesn't want me nor does he need me he has a girlfriend who I am quite sure can take care of both of them...I don't want his pity either I chose already that my daughter being safe was more important than my own selfish need to be a mother." she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Courtney who's to say that you or they are better off if you don't go back? Hmmm" she asked and waited for a response when she didn't get one she continued. "Court your baby needs you, you are her mother no one else..."

"But..." she tried to interrupt.

"No as much as a screw up that Janine was and stil is you needed her growing up no matter what she was your MOTHER! She made you who you are..."

"AND WHAT IS THAT? HUH LEVI! I LEFT MY BABY ON HER FATHERS DOORSTEP AND LEFT WITH OUT LOOKING BACK WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER DOES THAT MAKE ME?" she screamed at her long time friend as the tears started to fall. "Levi even if I do go back how do I know that he will let me see my baby after all I did abandon her on his doorstep without so much of a words notice."

"But Court once you explain to him..."

"Explain what? That I was naive enough to fall for some guys charm that turned into obsession? That I put myself and our child at risk? That I was to pig headed to go to him for help? Or should I explain that I was raped by my mother's husband?" she said her voice dangerously close to breaking. "Should I tell him that should I tell him that so not only does he blame me for not telling him and putting our child at risk, he can add to the top a nice cherry that im dirty!"

"Court sweetie..." Levi tried to comfort her.

"No your right I have to go back and let him know that his dirty ex. Girlfriend who ut his child in danger after not even telling him he had one wants to play house and make a perfect little family." she yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"Courtney" she yelled storming after her. Right before she could open the door in walked David Seb and Pierre.

"Woo where you going" David asked grabbing a very distraught Levi and preventing her from going out the door.

"I...I have to go talk to her." she explained.

"Looks like you said enough." Pierre commented rather harshly as he watched Courtney turn the corner. "I'm gonna go talk to her." he informed them as he headed off. Leaving Levi with Seb and David.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby." Jason said softly as he softly shut the door to his daughter's room and slowly and quietly made his way over to the crib that occupied the space in the middle of the room. As he stepped closer to the crib he could see the iv she had in her foot and the various machines that in one way or another were hooked to her. "How you doing angel?" he said sitting in the seat next to her crib. "I know that you probably hate having to be in here but the doctors they are going to make you all better." he kissed her little hand as he just watched her sleep. "You know you look just like your mother when you sleep so peaceful and beautiful." he laughed softly when it finally occurred to him that he was pretty much talking to himself. "I love you Katie and I'll be right here until you get all better." he said before he slowly started to drift off to sleep still holding his daughters hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Courtney" he called softly.

She turned to see the tall dark brunette french Canadian standing by the door that led back into the casino. "Pierre" she said solemnly as she refocused her eyes on the city lights she had engrossed herself in.

"This is peaceful." he commented looking at the view of the skyline. He didn't want to say anything to upset her and possibly make her do anything to harm herself.

"Yea I used to come up here when I was a kid and just sit and look at the view and try to put all my troubles behind me." she said opening up to him.

"Is that what your doing now?" he asked

"What?" she asked unsure of what he meant.

"Putting your troubles behind you" he explained.

She looked at him astonished. "Yea I guess so."

"Did it work?" he asked as he climbed up on the ledge and sat next to her.

"No not like it ever had." she scoffed. "You know your so damn lucky... you know... your life is perfect the fame the fortune you have nothing holding you back no one complicating things."

"My lives not perfect, I have no one holding me back, yes but I also have no love in my life, other than David and Seb and chuck and Jeff I have no friends the only women I have constant in my life is basically our managers and Levi. It's not as glamourous as it looks."

"Well its more glamourous than my screwed up life." she replied.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so here's the deal I will give the first 3 people a sneak peek at the next chapter if you can correctly guess what it is that ultimately brings Courtney back to Port Charles. I am not getting a lot of reviews so I am considering to leave this story as is if yall don't wanna read it anymore. SO the first three (and yes this is my way of bribing you to review) to correctly guess gets a sneak peek. They have to be real reviews not just "its great update soon". Ok so go review and pray you win hurry, hurry.


	8. The Truth

A/N: ok so here's the deal I've tried to be nice really I have but I only got 5 count them 5 reviews for this last chapter. So this is my resort to blackmail...I have two other stories that I can focus on and delete this one. And as much as I don't wanna be like this I really want you guys to review. So I want 10 reviews or no update and I have a lot of self control so I will stick to my word. It only takes 3 seconds t do guys come on please please review. Remember 10 no less.

Leanna R - Congrats again you were the very first to guess correctly. I appreciate that you love the story so much and im glad your 'addicted' as you put it because I like this story and it think it's defiantly one of the better of my three.

Pureevil230 - I'm with ya Janine and Baldwin piss me off to you know it's ironic I just watched some Journey scenes that Janine had a part in. To think I was starting to feel bad for writing her in so horrible.

Boston-bound09 - don't worry about not being good at guessing you'll find out the spoiler next chapter. Oh and thank you for review I noticed that you were a new one I'm happy you took the time to review it means a lot to me.

Middiegurl08 - ok thank you I was a tad iffy on the whole Courtney/Levi argument/dispute thing and I'm glad that you felt the emotion behind Courtney's words that was defiantly what I had hoped for.

Emmalee05 - Yes Courtney is very hurt by Jason's actions. But remember Jason is not the only reason Court wants to stay away.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Well its more glamourous than my screwed up life." she replied.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I...after my ex. Boyfriend broke up with me I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell him instead I skipped town, out of a fear of rejection. I met this guy who turned out to be very possessive and it didn't go well...anyways after I had my baby my mother and her boyfriend took her away claiming I had been their surrogate." she stopped to catch her breath. She had thought that maybe the short version would take off some of the pain but no such luck. "So when I got my daughter I went straight to my ex. Boyfriend and left her on his doorstep...and well... here I am."

"Wow" he sighed absorbing the information that had just been given to him.

"Yea" she laughed "Not what you bargained for right."

"No, no it's just that your life is...well colorful."he commented.

"You know I swore to myself that I would make a better life for myself than my mother had and look at me" she laughed "I gave up my child and am running from my baby to save her."

"Your doing what's best for your child that makes you a great mother." he reassured her.

"Really...Does it? cause right now I feel like my daughter could grow up and hate me because I claimed to be trying to save her." she wiped away her tears and gathered herself before finishing "I don't want to be the one who screws my child up like I was screwed up because I didn't have a father when I was growing up."

"If you don't want to stay away from them why do you?" he asked as he at her.

"Because it's what's best for everyone. You know it's better for her to have her father...he'll love her and that's something that I want her to have...I can't be selfish when it comes to her...you know I mean her needs come before mine." she sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. It was difficult to explain why she couldn't be with her daughter and the man she loved and it was even harder to try to explain with out actually saying that because of her mother she couldn't be a mother. "That's why I can't be a mother to my baby because it's not what is best for her."

* * *

"How's she doing?" Carly asked as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Good...I mean she doesn't have a fever anymore." he said as he looked down at his little girl. "What's that?" he asked as his eyes fell on the teddy bear she was holding.

"Just a little present from her favorite Aunt Carly." she smiled as she handed it to him.

"Little?" he asked as he inspected the toy. "Carly it's three times her size...it's practically Michael's size." he commented as he put the large teddy in it's own chair.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed as she made her way over to the crib and picked up her beaming niece. "How you doing, sweety?" she smiled.

"Mr. Morgan?"

He turned to the doctor who had been monitoring his daughter. "Yea?" he said his typical tone of voice as Carly rolled her eyes.

"Her fever hasn't returned and her vitals are good. As long as she has the antiboitics we prescribed and drinks a lot of fluids she'll be as good as new in no time." the Doctor explained as he handed Jason the release forms.

"Thank you, Dr. Pelton" Carly said as she turned to face the man.

"Are you Katie's mother?" Dr. Pelton asked.

"No, no, no, no I'm not Katie's mom" she laughed as she noted Jason's bewilrdered expression. "I'm katie's Aunt"she corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry...If you don't mind me asking where is Katie's mother?" he asked politley.

"Actually I do mind."Jason stated firmly.

"Oh I'm sorry. We'll I hope you feel better Katie." he said to the little girl before quickly excusing himself from the room.

"Jase that was mean all he asked was a simple question." Carly scolded.

"Yea...one he didn't need an answer for." he said as he sighed the release forms and picked up the teddy Carly had brought. "Let's go."

* * *

"Uncle Jason" the little redhead yelled as he got up from his spot on the floor and wrapped his little arms around Jason's knees.

"Hey buddy" he said as he set the carrier on the floor and knelt down to his nephews height. "Look I brought Katie home."

"Is she all better now?" he asked as he looked at the baby who was playing with a little pink rattle.

"Yea she's ok she was just a little sick. Hey can you do me a favor?"he asked as Michael nodded his head enthusiastically. "Can you watch her while I go talk to Sonny." Michael nodded again as he ran over to his toys. Jason put the carrier on the coffee table and watched as Michael picked up one of his cars.

"This is one of my cars. When I get older I get to get my real car just like it..." Michael started to babble to the baby.

Jason laughed as he headed into the kitchen. "Hey Sonny"

"Hey where's Katie?" he asked as he continued to stir whatever was in the big black pot on the stove.

"She's in with Michael...the doctor gave her antibiotics and said to give her lots of fluids." he explained. "I'm going to go get Courtney tonight." he stated very nonchalant.

"You found her?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"Yea she's in the casino that her mother worked at when she was growing up." he explained.

"Wait! She not staying in the casino is she?"

"No she's staying with some guy named Jackson he's a security guard at the casino and has been for a while. But I am taking Katie and going to go and bring her back."

"Your taking Katie?"

"Yea she needs to see her and I need her to see Katie." he sighed "look I don't know what's going to happen but I am bringing her home and I think that bringing Katie might remind her why she should come back."

"When you leaving?" he asked

"Now" he said his voice barley above a whisper. "We should be back within a few days with any luck we'll be back tomorrow but I don't see that happening."

"Well...just make sure to take care of that baby and my sister. I'll take care of Baldwin and Janine."

"Thanks."he said solemnly as he followed Sonny back into the livingroom.

"Ok Michael say goodbye to Katie and Uncle Jason they are going to be gone for a few days." Sonny instructed his son.

"Why?" he asked his father.

"Well...do you remember your Aunt Courtney?" he asked figuring that was they best way to explain. Michael nodded "Well you see Aunt Courtney is Katie's mommy. And Jason is going to go and bring her to live with them."

"Where is she?"

"She's well she's staying with some friends. Right Now but Jason and Katie are going to bring her home."Sonny tried to explain

Michael seemed to accept the explanation and gave his uncle Jason a hug and said goodbye to Katie before turning his attention back to the matchbox cars he had previously been preoccupied with.

* * *

"Dammit!" sh yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her. Just when she thought she had put it all behind her something always got in the way, granted 99.9 of the time it was she who got in her own way but this time it was different. This time it was someone else who hadn't known the whole situation that forced her to see what she had been ignoring...the truth.

* * *

Three hours later he found himself pulling into the driveway to a big white 2 story house where he knew she was. He had finally after 3 hours arrived at the place that would forever change both he, his daughters and her life. "Well Katie it's time to see mommy." he said as he hopped out of the black Dodge Durango and retrieved his daughter.

* * *

"Go away" she yelled she really wasn't in the mood for visitors. It was probably just Levi coming to for the millionth time to tell her that she needed to go back to her baby and Jason. But she didn't understand that she just couldn't.

"Courtney it's me Jason."

She jumped off the bed surprised. _Jason how the hell did he find me?_ she asked herself as she made her way to the door. She had already made it known that she was there and even if she didn't answer the door willingly he would probably knock it down anyways. As she opened the door she was surprised to see that Jason had brought Katie with him. It hadn't occurred to her that he would.

"I need to talk to you." he stated firmly as he walked past her into the little apartment that she shared with Jackson.

"Jason what are you doing here?" she asked as she shut the door and crossed her arms over her chest directing her eyes anywhere but at the daughter that she had given up.

"I wanna know the whole story...everything from when you found out you were pregnant to when you left Port Charles to Jax and Janine and to now." he stated firmly in a tone suggesting he wasn't going to take anything but the truth.

"You know about Janine and Jax?" she asked confused at how he found out.

"Yea I do and I know what Jax did to you and our daughter." he answered as he set Katie in Courtney's view on the coffee table in front of the suede couch.

"If you know then what's there to tell?" she asked as she felt the tears burn in her eyes.

"Your point of view what...and why the hell Janine is a hardcore believer that Katie is her daughter." he asked the question that had been burning in his head since Janine had first showed up on his doorstep.

"I...I don't know what to say..." she said as the tears started to slid down her face. She couldn't take it anymore she couldn't see him or their daughter and not feel anything. She had to get them away for their own good. She quickly grabbed the carrier and placed it in his hand. "You need to go Jason...you need to go right now!" she said as she attempted to push him to the door.

"No I am not leaving until i get some answer's Courtney. If for nothing else would you at least tell me for Katie's sake?" he pleaded as he brought the carrier up so that Courtney was looking directly into her daughters eyes.

"I...I can't...I can't do this." she stuttered before running out of the apartment herself.


	9. The Undoing

Leanna R.: Thank you for the wonderful review! I think that's the longest review I have ever gotten. I don't look at it as stealing I look at it as I borrowed your Blackmailing idea...yea that's it borrowed. Hehe! Bringing Katie was not so much to guilt trip her as he wanted Courtney to see their daughter but if you read closely there's a little surprise coming in to play with Journey and their baby one I think you will all like.

Pureevil230: You do have a point that Court could have lost Katie to Katie's little run with pneumonia but remember she doesn't know about that yet. There's quite a few things that she isn't totally clear on .Think back to the first few chapters.

SoCalBabe: Is it really Jason who's doing the convincing? Or is it the other way around?

WATTERS: I'm glad your addicted to my story and that you think I'm doing a great job. A Journey reunion? Well maybe and maybe not as I have said there's more to Courtney's story than she originally let on to Levi or Pierre but at the same time she's still confused about what she thinks she may of saw and what she actually saw.

RaiderQueen101: You're on the right track and you're the first one to remember that it's not just about Court and Jase and Katie.

Middiegurl08: As I mention to PureEvil230 Courtney's not the only one who has explaining to do? Although Jason doesn't know it yet he is a big role as to why she is staying away. Don't assume that it's just about Jax and Janine.

ImJustKidding89: I'm glad you like it. Jason a man of such few words can he persuade her to go back with her? Guess you'll have to read to find out.

Sexyt: hmm a new reader well welcome biggest thing with this story do not assume anything as I have pointed out a few minuscule things to the fellow reviews.

Emmalee05: Yes Courtney's reaction was sad but did you expect anything else I wasn't sure if I wanted her angry or sad but it basically wrote itself, all I did was sit down at the computer.

boston-bound09: Glad you liked the chapter and your reviewer number 10 so everyone can thank you for this chapter.

tydavislover: I'm glad you love the story that's just what I want to hear.

A/N: Ok so thanks for the reviews umm and I know I have been ignoring Liz and her partner but they will once again make their presences known in this chapter. Lets shoot for hmm we got 11 this time so we'll raise it 5 that means u have your work cut out for you 16 reviews I have total faith you can do it. Oh and a little self promotion read my other two stories No Mountain High Enough and Scott and my co write with middiegurl08 Just Couldn't Stop Caring.

Chapter 9

"No I am not leaving until I get some answer's Courtney. If for nothing else would you at least tell me for Katie's sake?" he pleaded as he brought the carrier up so that Courtney was looking directly into her daughters eyes.

"I...I can't...I can't do this." she stuttered before running out of the apartment herself.

"Courtney!" he called as he ran after her.

"Dammit" she cursed herself the one time she actually put her car in the garage and now Jason had her blocked in. She heard him calling and knew she had know other choice. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and composed herself.

He just stood there silently and watched her battle her emotions. It didn't surprise him when her whole body started to shake from her tears. Slowly making his way to her he breathed a sigh of relief when she allowed him to take her in his arms.

From the moment she let him hold her she knew that she shouldn't have. She was letting him back in and she couldn't. But at the moment nothing else mattered he was there, she was there, and for the first time in a long time she felt content. She felt totally and utterly content in her skin she felt as if nothing was wrong in the world and that her life was perfect, at least it was, until the moment faded and reality hit home. "I can't do this" she stated meekly as she pulled away turning her back to him.

"Why are you shutting me out?" he asked his tone letting her know he wasn't going to take a bullshit answer.

"Why are you here?" she countered. She was hoping he wouldn't pick up on the fact that she was deliberately trying to hurt him and she knew that it was wrong but what was best for their child and for him was to be far away from her and that's how it will be as soon as she convinced him of this.

"I want the truth I think you owe it to at least our daughter to let me know what happened." he stated firmly but gently he didn't want this conversation to turn into an argument but he needed her to know that he wasn't playing around at the same time.

"You got the letter that I left with Katie?" she asked as she proceeded back to the front door.

"Yeah but no where in that letter does it tell me why you left or why Janine seems to think Katie is her daughter and that you were a surrogate for her" he said as he followed her back into the two story middle class house that she called home.

"Janine?" she asked incredulously. The bitch had already found Katie and she wasn't even with her. Maybe she shouldn't have left them. No she couldn't second guess herself she had made the best decision for everyone at the time. But what If the right thing at the time isn't the right thing now.

"Yea Janine" he stated firmly as he closed the door behind him. "She showed up at my pent house a few days ago and accused me of kidnaping her daughter Sam. Then she followed us to the hospital..."

"Wait us who? Was Katie in the hospital?" she asked confused.

He sighed he knew he was going to tell her that Katie had been admitted because of an acute case of pneumonia but he didn't realize that it was going to be this hard. "Yea she had a fever and I took her in and they said she had an acute case of pneumonia and that it wasn't to serious cause they caught it she's fine now she just on some antibiotics."

"Oh My God" she gasped as she looked at his daughter, their daughter. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She couldn't take her eyes off the angel who had become her reason for living for so long. She softly put the palm of her hand on the baby's small forehead. She didn't know why but she needed to touch her to know that she was really there and ok.. This was her daughter...god she was beautiful. Beneath those precious eyelids were the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. Those eyes were the ones she used to stare into late at night and just dream, dream of what could have been if Jason hadn't chose his work over her and if she hadn't left without telling him. She was brought out of her reverie when Jason put is hands on her shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. "Katie is our daughter" she stated in a barley there voice.

"I know but I want to know...I need to know what happened and I need to hear it from you not Janine and not from a letter." he said as she turned around to face him.

"Ok." she said quietly it was time that she let it all out and told someone what had really happened. "I found out I was pregnant a week after you broke up with me. I was scared that if you knew that you would think that I got pregnant to tie you down. I didn't want you to reject my baby..."

"I would never reject you or OUR baby I love Katie as much as I love you." he said as he took her hand in his and rubbed the palm of her hand soothingly.

"You mean loved?" she asked pointedly.

"No" he shook his head. "I love you Courtney I always have and I always will wether you with me or not and I love Katie to. Both of you are my life and I want you in my life as well as Katie always."

"I can't do this" she sighed as she got up and walked toward the carrier. "Here go take Katie go back to Liz give her the life she deserves I'm sure Liz has been and will continue to be a wonderful mother and wife." she cried as she held the carrier out for him to take.

"Liz?" he asked confused. "Why would you think Liz and I were together?"

"Common Jase I saw you to together the day Katie was born in the hospital walking down the hall and the again the day I left you and Liz were with Katie in that little boutique." she yelled as she threw her hand sin the air in defeat. "What do you want from me just go back to Liz and take Katie with you she needs you, you're her father."

"YOU'RE HER MOTHER GOD DAMMIT COURTNEY SHE NEEDS YOU JUST AS MUCH IF NOT MORE THAN SHE NEEDS ME!" he yelled back. Before another word could be exchanged the room was filled with Katie's shrill cries. He looked at his daughter then at the mother of his child.

After a few seconds of waiting for him to take care of the screeching baby she couldn't stand it anymore. "Aren't you going to take care of your daughter?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm not her only parent. She IS your daughter to you know." he threw back annoyed with her blatant disregard for the fact that Katie IS her daughter as well as his.

She groaned as she realized that he truly wasn't going to touch the child. Finally giving in she picked up her screaming daughter, but no before throwing the nastiest look she could manage at him. "Shh" she whispered bouncing the baby lightly.

He knew if looks could only kill he would have been dead. He sat down on the couch behind him and just watched the only woman he'd ever love end to their child. As the little girl started to calm down and snuggle into her mothers arms he continued to make his point. "Why do you wanna stay away from us? You can't honestly tell me you don't love that little girl like crazy. I can see it Courtney I can see how much you love her. Why in the world do you want to give her up?" he asked

* * *

"What's the Plan AJ?" Liz asked fed up with all the waiting he had called and canceled a million times. Suddenly out of the blue without any notice she gets yet another call saying its urgent and important she be in the alley in ten.

"Well I have a friend who has been helping me out and I believe it's a win win situation if we join forces..."AJ started to explain

"Ok you know what AJ I really don'tcare forthe commercial speech just tell me who the hell it is and what they have to do with this whole thing." she sneered.

"Calm down pistol."he laughed "his name is Jasper Jacks and he is solving our problem with the baby."

"How?" she asked curiously. The last thing she wanted was to hurt a child and if there was a way to be rid of the nuisance without any filth on her hands even better.

"Well you see he is married to Mrs. Janine Jacks who so happens to be Courtney's mother and with a little grease we can get the wheels rolling for a full out custody battle between the "host mother" and the parents." he smirked.

"Wait Courtney and Jason's little girl is really Jax and Janine's?" she asked confused.

"No..."

"Then how the hell are we going to pull that off?"

"Very simply between you and I we can provide every piece of evidence to prove Jax and Janine are Katie's biological parents." he said as he laughed cynically.

* * *

"Reggie I need you to run a background check on Janine Matthews and Jasper Jacks" he whispered into the phone trying to be as discreet as possible to avoid his noisy wife giving him the third degree. "Uh huh yea that's J-A-C-K-S...yea...as son as you can get it here would be great...yea ...bye."

"Who was that sweetie?" Carly asked sweetly as she innocently tilted her head to the side giving him the biggest smile she could manage.

"None of your business." he smiled flashing his to die for dimples.

She pouted slightly. "Was it about Jason and Courtney and Katie?" she asked batting her long lashes at him.

"None of your business." he stated firmly as he joined her on the couch. She quickly put her feet on his lap. And continued to flip through her people magazine as he rubbed her feet.

"So where are Jason and Katie?" she asked.

"Jason took Katie to go see Courtney..." he explained

"He ...OH MY GOD!" She gasped unable to finish her statment.

* * *

evil laugh ah ha see now u wanna find out what happens REVIEW! evil laugh 


	10. Act Like it Dammit

A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the corny ending I know it was stupid and cheesy and I don't blame you for not reviewing. BUT I needed it to end there for the sake of this chapter and I have a feeling your not gonna like the end of this chapter either. But you know you will all grin and call me dirty names while you review! scared smile> I will do shout outs next chapter cause I want to get straight into this chapter it's going to be a hard chapter for yall to stomach and I think that I should just get it over with before you all start throwing pitchforks at me. Shaky Smile Runs for Cover>

* * *

Chapter 10 

"I'm not her only parent. She IS your daughter to you know." he threw back annoyed with her blatant disregard for the fact that Katie IS her daughter as well as his.

She groaned as she realized that he truly wasn't going to touch the child. Finally giving in she picked up her screaming daughter, but no before throwing the nastiest look she could manage at him. "Shh" she whispered bouncing the baby lightly.

He knew if looks could only kill he would have been dead. He sat down on the couch behind him and just watched the only woman he'd ever love and their child. As the little girl started to calm down and snuggle into her mothers arms he continued to make his point. "Why do you wanna stay away from us? You can't honestly tell me you don't love that little girl like crazy. I can see it Courtney I can see how much you love her. Why in the world do you want to give her up?" he asked.

"Because...It's safer for her." she glared as the baby drifted slowly to sleep. "If I recall correctly that's what you told me when you left me." she spat tempestuously. "If you can leave me with a sorry excuse..."

"I'm sorry about that Courtney and I know that doesn't make up for the fact that I did it and I wish I could take it back you don't know how much. I was stupid for leaving you on Sonny's orders and I realized that..."

"Yeah Jason you realized that after you realized you had a daughter that you had to take care of" She spat as she glanced lovingly at her daughter that for some reason as hard as she tried she just couldn't put down.

"That's not true..."

"Really? Then why didn't you come find me you have plenty of resources" silence "Exactly Jason you suddenly had someone who was your's, she was an obligation and you had to take care of completely and that's when your little mind said DING oops I made a mistake." she spat her voice dangerously low.

"You know what Courtney"he started getting up. "Katie is OUR daughter and she is not an OBLIGATION as you so discreetly put it, but obviously she was nothing to you cause you dumped her on my doorstep without a second thought..." he didn't care how cruel he was being. He wasn't going to continue to let her degrade him as a father or continue calling Katie HIS daughter.

"You don't know the first thing about what I fell for or about OUR daughter." she yelled finally letting her anger get the best of her. Before anything could escalate any further she turned and walked through the doorway right off the living room that lead to her room. She quickly laid the blanket that was wrapped around her in the carrier down on the bed and laid the baby down kissing her forehead. She left the door cracked as she returned to face her ex. Lover.

Funny how you become so attached to things and people so quickly. Het thought to himself as he watched Courtney tend to their daughter once again. From a distance it probably seemed like it was a normal couple fighting with their baby in the other room but that wasn't the case not in the least.

"Don't you ever proceed to tell me how I feel" she pointed to herself. "Especially about that little girl Jason Morgan!" she yelled gesturing towards the now cracked door.

"I carried that baby for 9 months I loved her. I kept her alive. I brought her into this world." she yelled emphasizing the "I" in every sentence. "And that Jason Morgan brings an unconditional love that you'll never be able to experience."

She had fire in her eyes now. And you better believe he noticed. "Then why did you leave her?" he as calmly.

He's calmness pissed her off to say the least. How he could be so damn calm while she was boiling was beyond her. "Get Out!" she demanded tears in her eyes she didn't want to answer to him. She had left their baby with him because she knew he would take care of her. At the time it was safer for Katie to be with her father now...knowing Janine had already found them in Port Charles...whether Jason could protect Katie or not was besides the point.

"What?"he asked confused. Surely she wasn't kicking him out and expecting him to leave Katie with her.

"I said get out NOW!" she stated firmly pointing to the door.

"There is no way im leaving without Katie much less you." he hissed his voice barley above a whisper, his face dangerously close to hers.

"She's my daughter as you keep so kindly reminding me so thank you for taking care of her and thank you for saving me a trip and bringing her home." She said as she stormed over to the front door and held it open.

* * *

"What..what's wrong?" a frantic Sonny asked as he watched his wife keel over grasping her stomach. 

"The...Ahhhhhh...the baby...Ahhhhhh" she screamed as doubled over in pain once again.

"MAX!" Sonny yelled as he left his pregnant wives side to grab the phone.

"Yea"Max called as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Get the car I think Carly is going into labor." he called as he frantically called Dr. Meadows. "Hello...Dr. Meadows?...Yeah I think Carly has gone into labor...yeah I'm bringing her in now...yeah thanks." as he finished his call his wife let out yet another heart wrenching scream.

"Breath Carly Breath" he coached

she looked up enough to flip him off and yell. "You try to breath when you have something the size of a watermelon coming out of a damn whole the size of a pea" she yelled before screaming again.

"I love you to" he laughed as he quickly gathered her in his arms and carried her out the door and in to the elevator.

* * *

"Levi, I'm telling you to not go over there! She needs some time to herself, you know like without you around." Pierre said emphasizing the "without" 

"Oh what do you know!" she scoffed as she picked up her jean jacket and attempted to put it on.

He laughed at his best friend's wife. The simplest of task had become like accomplishing world peace for her. "You need some help?" he asked.

"Yes do you mind?" she sassed glaring at him.

"No I don't mind. But I'm not helping you cause if you go over there then your gonna push her over the edge she needs time to think not time to be harassed by

Mrs. Alwaysgottaberightmelodramafreakiknowwhatimtalkingaboutmywayorthehighway you." Pierre stopped trying to catch his breath.

David sat back and watched the exchange between his wife and best friend. He knew Pierre had a point, but he also knew Pierre would go over to Courtney's even after preaching to Levi to stay away. He wasn't blind he saw the crush Pierre had developed on Courtney, but he also saw the look in Courtney's eyes whenever she saw he and Levi together. Why she wouldn't admit she wasn't over what she left behind was a mystery to him but all the same he didn't ask. Finally breaking out of his reverie he decided to intervene. "Why don't we all go over and see how she's doing and then all of us can leave." he offered.

Levi looked from her husband to Pierre a few times before nodding. "Fine but I'm knocking." she said as if knocking was the one thing they would all fight over.

"Whatever" Pierre sighed as the three headed off to Courtney's home.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere Courtney especially not with out Katie." he yelled as he walked over and slammed the door shut. 

"Well you aren't taking MY daughter anywhere." she yelled as she followed him back into the livingroom.

"Your daughter?" he asked taken aback. "Who was the one not 10 minutes ago saying she was MY daughter not acknowledging her as your own." he asked incredulously. "You know I thought I wanted our daughter to know her mother but now I think she's better off if she thinks of Luz as a mother."

That was the last straw. He had tugged on every string and pushed on every button. But that...that was the big red button that said do not push...and he pushed it. Before anything else had the chance to be said she smacked him. As hard as she could she wanted it to sting into his face until the day of his death. And she had succeeded.

That brought him out of the autopilot that he had put himself on. That slap brought him out of the train of thought that made him want to hurt her so bad. He had succeeded and in doing so he had just hurt the chances of his daughter ever having a stable home ...of him having the love of his life. His first instinct was to reach out to her but that didn't go to well.

"Don't touch me" she hissed through gritted teeth. She couldn't imagine what she had ever seen in him. "The one good thing you ever gave me was Katie and for her I am forever grateful but right now I want you out of my house NOW!"

He wanted to comfort her...to reach out and hold her, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand seeing her eyes filled to the rim with tears...especially knowing he put them there. He couldn't take back his words as much as he wanted to...and he knew his apologies would fall on death ears. So he turned around and silently walked to his daughter.

Surprised he was giving in this easily she sighed as she let her tense body relax just a little. She waited for him to return out of the bedroom after saying his goodbyes but was surprised when whe walked out that he was carrying their daughter. "Jason? Jason what are you doing?" she asked panic setting in as he gently set Katie in the carrier and started to get her sleeping form settled in.

"I told you I wasn't leaving without my daughter." he stated simply not even bothering to look up from the belt he was now fiddling with.

"Jason don't do this..." she pleaded as tears started to cascade down her face. "I'm her mother..."

"Then why the hell haven't you acted like it? Dammit Courtney I'm not leaving her for you to go and dump her on someone else's doorstep." he yelled as he zipped the carrier cover up and looked at his daughters angelic face. There was no doubt she took after Courtney.

"You are not taking my daughter anywhere!" she warned pointing a finger in his face. She fiercely wiped away her tears before grabbing onto the carrier before he could remove it from her reach.

He glared at her before snatching the carrier out of her hand.

"Jason" she screamed. Trying to push past him and get her daughter.

* * *

David rolled his eyes as once again Levi and Pierre found something to bicker about. "Would you guys just shut up" he groaned in his french Canadian accent. 

"Come on" Levi sighed as she stopped even acknowledging Pierre's presence and practically skipped to the door. Well as much as a pregnant woman can skip. Right as she was about to knock they heard Courtney scream.

Without another thought Pierre bust into the house heading straight for Jason.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this wasn't where I wanted to end it but it's already like 1 in the morning and im tired and I already know the half of you are going to come after me with hand grenades and heavy artillery because of all the Journey hate. I'm sorry and I'll I can say is I am a Journey fan I swear Scouts honor. Seriously though it's only going to get worst and worst and then awful and they terrible and then unbearable before it even starts to look green on the other side. I hope you all appreciate that I have been writing this for lets see it's 1:07 now and I was writing it at like 8:30. Believe me it kill's to write it just as much as it does to read it, but I stuck with it for story purposes but I hope I still have a few readers left by the end of this note. 


	11. The Rain

A/N: Ok so this Chappy is dedicated to all of you who I have made wait and suffer and yet here you are still reading.

Chapter 11

"Come on" Levi sighed as she stopped even acknowledging Pierre's presence and practically skipped to the door. Well as much as a pregnant woman can skip. Right as she was about to knock they heard Courtney scream.

Without another thought Pierre bust into the house heading straight for Jason. Before anyone knew what happened Pierre and Jason were rolling on the floor, taking hits where they could get 'em.

"Jason, Pierre STOP!" Courtney screamed as the shock of what was happening finally started to wear off.

"Pierre!" Levi screamed she was shocked that this was happening. It was like a bad chick flick Courtney was hysterically crying and screaming while Pierre and Jason were rolling on the floor and the baby was screaming in the background...wait the baby. She directed her attention away from her husband who was now trying to pry the two men apart and looked around.

"JASON STOP!" Courtney screamed as she finally got hold of his arm and started to pull him away the best she could. Between David pulling Pierre back and away and Courtney tugging on Jason's arm they managed to get the two under control.

Jason slowly backed off the man when he felt Courtney tugging at his arm. He slowly turned to see her tear stained face. He hated to see her cry and the fact that he was the one who put the tears in her eyes didn't help his conscience either.

Their eyes were locked on each other, each fighting a battle within themselves, neither knowing whether to let each other in or pull apart. Both knew that they had a child together and that neither were going to give her up now...but how to compromise. As much as they wanted each other they had already made a fuss and weren't willing to turn around and contradict their whole fight.

Pierre watched as this man stood there locked in a staring match with Courtney. He didn't know who he was or what was going on but he wasn't going to let this jerk hurt Courtney. Deciding that he couldn't stand the silence anymore he ended "Who the hell are you and what the hell were you doing to Courtney?" he asked his voice dripping with loathe.

Jason turned to face the man. He found it strange that the man would challenge him he was a good few inches shorter and not what you'd call muscular. "Watch your language around my daughter." he hissed before turning back towards Courtney again. Before he could successfully turn around Pierre grabbed his arm Jason swung around fist ready.

"JASON" Courtney yelled before quickly placing herself in between the two men. "Jason come on let it go." she soothe as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Amazing how one touch from her could calm him down instantly. He threw one last death stare at the man before turning and grabbing the diaper bag and Katie and walking into the bedroom that Courtney had laid Katie in earlier, shutting the door behind him.

Courtney sighed as she around at the three individuals left in the room. Not exactly knowing what to say if anything she decided on just asking them to leave. "Uhhh guys could you just go I have to deal with this." she said her voice so small that they were lucky they heard her.

"Courtney I am not leaving you here with that MANIAC!" Pierre yelled towards the door.

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief when Jason didn't come slamming out of the room and turned toward Levi who had been silent the whole time. "Could you just go please he won't hurt me...he could never hurt me" the last part was more of a realization than a statement.

Levi nodded. Being the only one who truly understood what Courtney had said and who was really here she grabbed Pierre and started to push him to the door. "I'll talk to you later call me if you need anything ok." she said continuing towards the door.

"I'm not leaving her here!" Pierre said attempting to stand his ground which was becoming quite difficult with both David and Levi Pushing him out the door.

"Thank you Pierre but I'll be fine I promise. Bye." she said as she walked over and closed and locked the door behind them. She sighed as she turned and stared into the house. "Behind door number one we have a baby and the love of your life."she sighed as she rubbed her head and contemplated whether or not to go to him or wait for him to come to her. After a few minutes of deliberation she figured that the sooner she got the fight that was bound to happen over the sooner they could come to an agreement over Katie. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way across the room towards the bedroom. Opening the door her breath caught as her eyes landed on the cutest scene she had ever seen Jason was lying on the bed with a sleeping Katie next to him softly stroking her nearly bald head.

He had heard her enter the room but at the moment all his attention was his daughter's. In the just 3 weeks he had, had her she had become his weakness other than her mother she was the only person who could calm him down with a simple look or touch and she melted his heart with her little smile. He continued getting lost in his thoughts as he felt the bed shift and he knew she had sat behind him and was now peering over him at their daughter.

"She's so beautiful" she whispered as she looked at what they had created. "Created" made it sound like a painting or some form of art. Oh but she was she was the most beautiful little girl, tiny, blonde hair the perfect little nose, and those piercing blue eyes. She was a work of art, their work of art. She was broken out of her reverie when he started to speak.

"We need to talk." he stated simply as he gently picked Katie up and laid her between them. He wanted her to have to look at her daughter and then tell him he didn't want her or him for that matter.

"Yea" she sighed as she sat up.

He sighed as he sat up. He actually hoped they were gonna be able to talk about this rationally, all hope was shattered when she spoke again.

"When are you leaving?" she asked as she looked up from Katie and straight into his eyes. That was her weakness, his eyes, but no one was gonna tell her that Liz was gonna be a mother to HER daughter or that Liz would make a better mother for HER daughter.

"When am I leaving?" he questioned not understanding her completely and praying she wasn't going to be stubborn about talking like adults. WRONG AGAIN!

"That's what I said" she affirmed as she locked her eyes with his she wasn't gonna back down or give in not in the least.

"I'm not going anywhere without Katie AND you!" he said blatantly. This was going to be difficult. She wasn't going to cooperate and from the looks at it she thought it was going to be her way or the highway. Boy was she wrong.

"I am not going anywhere with YOU! And neither is MY daughter for that matter." she said gesturing towards herself..

He sighed. "Will you make up your mind? What have you decided is she mine, ours or yours? I just need you to clarify cause half and hour ago she was mine 10 minutes ago she was ours and now she's yours. You do understand that it took both of us to make her right? You didn't do it on your own! Furthermore she's not a rag doll you don't get to put her in the closet or give her away when you lose interest she needs her father and her mother and I need her to be safe and the only way I can do that is in Port Charles. I won't take her mother away from her that's why I brought her here with me to come and get you."

She glared at him she couldn't believe he had the nerve to even hint that he had come here to take her back to Port Charles. She was fuming now and anything that would hurt him she was fully prepared to use. "Number one if she needed both of us you could have fooled me considering not 20 minutes ago you were fully prepared to leave and take her away from me. And two it's not your job to protect and keep her safe it's mine!" she spat.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER..."

"NO SHE'S NOT SHE'S AJ'S!"she screamed as she watched his face fall with confusion and hurt.

He laughed "I should have known you'd play that card if you got desperate." he shook his head looking down at Katie who was thankfully not interrupted by the movement of them getting off the bed or yelling. "Does she look like AJ to you?" he questioned gesturing to the sleeping infant.

"No" she said blatantly.

"Exactly..."

"Jason she doesn't look like you either." she scoffed as a look of pride came over his face.

"She's got blue eyes..."

"Yeah so do I!"she spat shooting down his attempts to prove Katie's paternity.

"Fine! Say Katie's not mine which I don't believe for a second, if she's not mine why did you leave her with me why didn't you take her and leave her with AJ or Mike or Sonny why would you leave her with me." he questioned knowing she was lying because she wanted to hurt him.

"Because" she yelled "Because Mike's in no place to be raising a baby and AJ is just not an acceptable father and Sonny would have never let me leave." she explained putting her hands on her hips.

"So you give her to me?" he asked fully intending on making her admit all her lies and explain why she left and what happened and everything basically.

"I didn't GIVE her to you like you said she's not a rag doll I needed someone to keep her for awhile and I appreciate you doing it for me and now you can go."she smirked, but behind the wise ass facials she was dying she wanted them she wanted their little family but it couldn't happen. She knew it would cost nothing but pain and frustration on everyone in and around their relationship, namely them and Katie.

"I should have never brought her back here! I should have known that you weren't willing to step up to the plate three weeks ago that you wouldn't want to now either. I just hope for Katie's sake I can find someone who can be a great mother to her and give her what you obviously can't." No sooner had the words left his mouth had he regretted them. He was now feeling her wrath when a painful sting surged through his left cheek.

With tears in her eyes she raised her hand for the second time that night and swung with all her might. She then put a shaky finger in his face her voice dangerously low and stated her warning "Don't you ever tell me how bad of a mother I am or that Liz would make a better mother! I have been to hell with that kid and back. No matter what little brunette you pick up at the ho shop for a bed warmer you will never be able to replace me." she spat as she turned in disgust and went over to stare out the window.

He shook his head wondering if that last part was just about Katie. He quickly shook the thought from his head as he watched her whole body shake from the sobs that racked through her body. She was crying partly because he had hurt her, but he also realized that beneath that shaky warning he just received was a hidden truth and he was determined to find it.After glancing at the bed just to check on their daughter he slowly made his way over to her and stood behind her. Glancing over her should he could see that somewhere in between arriving and now the sky had given out.

"It's raining." she observed her feeble voice barley above a whisper.

"I know." he said gently placing his hands on her arms relieved she hadn't pulled away. "Just like the night we first kissed."

"And the night I was raped and the night Katie was born." she whispered her voice a sardonic tone. She felt his body tense up behind her as his hands stopped rubbing against her arms.

I know awful good ending so thank you to:

ImJustKidding99, Middiegurl08, LeannaR. Emmalee05, Pureevil230, TheBlondeOne07, and RaiderQueen

Go make me happy when I turn on my computer in the morning I wanna see the sign on yahoo instant messenger that makes the little green men in my head sing and chant "YOU GOT MAIL"


	12. What Do You Want From Me!

A/N: WOW GUYS! I can't believe in two days I got 11 reviews outta ya! Geez guys this is freaking spoiling me and I got 3 new reviews I love you guys your so good to me granted the only reason I got a few of you to review I bet is because I left it at such a nasty ending you all just wanted an update and well it worked so pat yourselves on the back. Ok onto the chapter im begging yall to keep reviewing I love reading them almost as much as a love writing them. Here are my thank you's...

Pureevil230: 'You've got mail' grave understatement I have more than expected. I like the little fighting rolling around protecting Courtney when not needed fight. It was very MACHO! Lol!

middiegurl08: Your favorite chapter? And to think I was iff on this chapter and look what it drew out 11 reviews. And yes Journey's connection is head strong and will never go away no matter how the mask it or shove it in the closet. So glad you thought it was "One hell of a way to end the chapter".

ImJustKidding89: Yea nothing ever seems to be so open and shut. Unfortunately Journey don't know what's good for them...That's why I'm here to put them through hell and to make them have oh so heart melting reunion just to prove it can be done and eventually will be done.

Leanna R.: My best one yet eh? Hmm and I thought you liked my writing? Well I must say you're my inspiration for making all of my story's as agnsty as I can get them so anyone wanna blame someone it's all her fault. Hehe im kidding I'm to blame!

Taylor: I can, I will, and I did just leave it there what's you gonna do about it?

tydavislover: Confusing you how?

emmalee05: I was picturing Court standing in a doorway or sitting behind Jase and just staring down at their little girl and my heart was just like awe. No really my heart said awww.

theblondeone07: Yes Raped! I know mean mean Bre but you know a story's a story and I love Court I do but I felt bad that In every story I read it's Jason getting the meat of the bad bad situations I thought it was Courtney's chance. Not that I'd ever wish rape on anyone.

sexyt: Yea I thought that I'd make Courtney play mean for a second. I realize even suggesting that Katie was someone else's was kinda mean to do that to Jason but he's a good daddy and Katie's a daddy's girl. I knew that in the show Jason being Jason would no ever give a baby to AJ as Courtney was suggesting. I also knew Court had already dared him to do a paternity test so Jase wasn't going to bite.

Alexa: Yes! I'm twisting in the wind now all I have to do is remember the twist I put in and think of what's going to have your mouth watering.

gh: Look we have a new reviewer! Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy my story. See guys while I lost one reviewer I gained another!

Ok so I'm done and I know a lot of space but I promise an extra special chapter! So heeeeerrrrrreee we GO!

Chapter 12

"It's raining." she observed her feeble voice barely above a whisper.

"I know." he said gently placing his hands on her arms relieved she hadn't pulled away. "Just like the night we first kissed."

"And the night I was raped and the night Katie was born." she whispered her voice a sardonic tone. She felt his body tense up behind her as his hands stopped rubbing against her arms. She slowly turned to face him looking into his deep blue eyes that were mixed with so many emotions. They were filled with anger and grief and understanding and something she hadn't seen in a long time love.

_Raped?_ Right there and then he promised himself that the son of a bitch would die. But for now he needed to be supportive for Courtney. Not knowing anything else to say he said the first thing that came to mind. "Let's sit down" he said motioning to the bed.

She took a deep breath before starting "In that car, when I thought we were gonna die...I...I knew I loved you...even before then. But that moment...the moment I realized that I could lose you...God Jase...it flashed before my eyes, you know? All the time you were guarding me, through the stalking, the kiss in the rain, Aj, my thank you dinner. And then the loft...our own little heaven. I dunno I just...in that car...I just started to imagine...you know, our wedding...our life" she laughed softly as she looked back on their sleeping baby girl "our children" she let out a frustrated groan as she got up and stared out the window.

He gave her a moment to herself before cautiously getting up to stand behind her. He softly rested his hands on her shoulders anticipating her to pull away. Relieved when she didn't pull away he spoke his voice barley above a whisper but still loud enough for her to hear and clearly understand what he was saying "I loved you to...I still do...and I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" she spat, accenting her statement by rolling her eyes after turning to look him in the eye."Sorry Jason?... 'sorry' is what you say for forgetting my birthday. 'Sorry' is what you say for breaking a date. But you Jason Morgan, you broke my heart, you made me feel like I wasn't good enough."

She might as well of just slapped him cause her words had done just that. "It was never that you weren't good enough"

"Really? Than what was it? Hmmm? And don't you dare say Sonny cause you and I both know that before we even got in that car you seemingly didn't give a damn as to what Sonny thought!"

"I was protecting you!"

She laughed. "News Flash Jason I am a big girl I have been protecting myself my whole life I didn't and don't need you to protect me." she clarified more or less. "What was I to you Jason? Was I the girl to stick it to AJ? No No I know I was the rebound girl. You were getting over Elizabeth and I was there. Unfortunately you got me knocked up. So tell me Jason why did you bring Katie here? What does Elizabeth not want her and you're here to return her? Or are you here to make me sign away my rights like you made AJ with Michael? Which is it Jase?" she asked her voice dangerously calm.

His head was reeling why was she deliberately trying to pick a fight with him. "What are you doing? Why are you picking a fight with me?" he asked dumb founded to all of her accusations.

"SO your not denying that you are either here to give Katie back or here to make me sign away my rights." she asked amazed that she was actually possibly right.

"No No I don't want you to sign away anything and there is no way in hell I would leave Katie here with you and give the chance that I'd never see her again."

"So why are you here?"she asked throwing her hands flamboyantly in the air and sighing over dramatically.

* * *

As Carly sat on the hospital bed holding her little boy, AJ watched through the window. "How cute" he laughed taking on last look before entering the room.

"Sonny" she smiled looking at her son for a moment before looking up to greet presumably her husband. "I think he...YOU!" she scoffed as her eyes fell upon her scum of an ex. Husband.

"Nice to see you to Carly." he smiled as he walked closer to the bed. "Cute kid!" he commented little to enthusiastically.

"What the hell do you want AJ" she scolded as she readjusted her son in her arms so that he was facing away from the filth that now occupied her room.

"Come down Pistol...all I want from you is to know where golden boy is AND my wife" he smirked.

"Ok first Courtney is not your wife and second Jason's whereabouts are absolutely none of your concern" she glared

"Ah maybe not but the whereabouts of my daughter are. You see I may of signed away my rights to Michael Not of my own free will might I add" Carly rolled her eyes "but I never signed away my rights to this child"

"Woo! No! Katie is not your daughter and if you don't get the hell out of my room im going to shut your ass up myself" Carly yelled as she gestured towards the door.

"Your wish is my command Carlybabes" he smiled before exiting the room only seconds before Sonny entered.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked when he saw the annoyed look on Carly's face.

"AJ was here!" she sneered before turning her attention back to her newborn son who was starting to fuss. "Shh it's alright baby." she soothed.

* * *

"So wait! You are Courtney's mother and you want Courtney's daughter for yourself?" Liz asked not understanding any of Janine's reasoning.

"Yes" Janine nodded an affirmative before taking another sip of her water.

Jax and Janine had been with her in her studio for a good three hours now. They were supposed to be figuring out a plan and what not but since AJ left they hadn't gotten much done. She was still trying to understand why Courtney's mother would want her grandchild as her own daughter. But nevertheless after Janine had confirmed her intentions for the fifth time she dropped it. After all as long as the child didn't end up living with Jason she could care less who had it and what they did with it.

* * *

A/N: ok I know probably my shortest one yet but I needed to end it there for purposes of the next chapter being ok. And im sure you'll be thrilled to know the next chapter is pure journey no exceptions or interruptions. Well maybe Katie but hey what did you expect she's a baby! Go now and update so ill be tempted to update sooner. 


	13. Where The Heart Is

Thenumber is how many reviews I have from you guys! Even if you have to catch up or started late in the story I thank you for each and every review you did send!

Theblondeone07: I think Courtney is finally starting to understand that Jason does want her. But the question is does she want him enough to move back to Port Charles with him. 4

SarahEmily: I'm sorry for putting your life on hold, I have been a bit busy and being grounded off the computer doesn't help. Lucky for all yall I am a wiz at passwords. wink, wink I can't possibly be the writer of the best Journey story. blush Thank you for the great compliment though, it just made my day. First time review!

SoCalBabe: Glad your all caught up! I was wondering where you went. The last 3 chapters I was starting to wonder if you lost interest. (I wouldn't blame you honestly it is moving a tad slow, but these next chapters will throw you all into what you've been waiting for!) 4

Middiegurl08: Ok Jess I don't wanna make you do math or anything out of school but let's observe shall we?

Janine 1/4 of a brain

Jax 1/3 of a foreign brain

AJ ½ a brain (when he's not drunk of course)

Elizabeth total and udder Duh

So yeah put four idiots together you get a lot of trouble! LOL! Deep Journey? Can I write deep Journey? I'll see what I can do for you. 12

Kaleymc: I'm glad you loved it. And yeah I don't like AJ either he's defiantly not one to take home to meet the folks. I'm glad to see a new reviewer! First time reviewer!

ImJustKidding89: As promised this will be nothing but Journey! And no cheesy Journey this chapter is dedicated to their problems and such. I think their a perfect match to. Hehe glad you like my story! 4

Pureevil230: Yea Journey were talking rationally, sorta like adults do. FYI I'm not an adult so I wouldn't know, hehe, I am still entitled to whining and begging. Yea you think Court and Jase could take my example on the show. Damn you GaP (Gay and Proud, Guza and Pratt) 10

emmalee05: Yeah Journey was a little bit of angst there weren't they. When Jase apologized I couldn't help it I had to do something (I hate men at this point in time). Yes Courtney was raped. And to find out what AJ is up to I guess your just gonna have to keep reading! 8

Leanna R.: Ah my inspiration is back! FYI I am the queen of Love sorry babe you can't beat me! Hehe! Power to ya. Let me remind everyone Katie is a human being not a rag doll. Well they gots a lot of problems to get past which is what this chapter is for! Oh and to share Leanna's creativeness she kindly nicknamed our villans for us...

Janine - asshat

AJ - butthead

Jax -Jaxass

Liz- airhead

Ok this are their formal names from this point on! LOL! 8

A/N: Ok so going through everything I have figured I have 24 total reviewers. Some of you reply like you should and others don't at all! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Now I haven't updated this story in a good 26 days, 4 WEEKS GUYS! That was plenty of time for if you didn't have time to come back and review later! Now I want we'll say 22 reviews not including the Casper fan I got once and the one other person I know for certain doesn't follow Any Reason anymore! So hop to it. Right after this chapter is the video promo that no it will not be posted. If you want it you must leave your email in your REVIEW! Take it or leave it guys. And thank you to those of you who do review, you guys won't have a problem and will be enjoying the promo as a thank you from me to you!

Chapter 13

"So why are you here?"she asked throwing her hands flamboyantly in the air and sighing over dramatically.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I JUST WANT THE TRUTH" she yelled.

"YOU WANT THE GOD DAMN TRUTH?" he yelled finally voicing his frustration. "Well here it is I love you I always have and always will. No matter how hard I fight it the love is still there. I can't ignore it or pretend I don't feel it. And it scares the shit out of me that there is something that is so strong that can control my life. I came here with Katie with every intention of bringing you home with us." he stopped after realizing just how long he had been talking.

She was dumb founded at his confessions. Her tears streaming down her face. She was getting lost in his big beautiful blue eyes. As much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn't. No matter what he sad, she knew that to him all she was, was Katie's mother. And that's what he wanted was a mother for Katie. As her insecurities flooded her mind, her defenses went right back up. She wiped furiously at her tears before going at him with everything she had. "All I am to you is katie's mother. If you loved me as you claim you did, or do. Then you never would have ended it. And thanks but no thanks but both Katie and I are staying here." she said her tone daring him to object. She quickly turned her back to him not wanting him to see the love that still lingered in her eyes. Not wanting to admit that what he wanted was what she wanted as well.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he asked his voice a soft whisper. "I know that your lying to me Court, I can see it in your eyes. You don't want me to leave anymore than I want to." he sighed not intending to give up. He softly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Court talk to me...stop hiding behind Katie and tell me why you are pushing me away." when he got no reply he gently turned her to face him. Sh looked like a child who had just been scorned. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her body shook from her sobs. She silently shook her head, as he pulled her into a tight hug and held her while she completely broke down, leaning against him for support.

"I can't Jase, I can't do this" she cried pulling away just enough to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Jase, I just can't"

"Yea you can...Court I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You can tell me anything. I promise you that I'll listen. Let me help you...as a friend...as the father of your child...as someone who is head over heels in love with you." she laughed through her tears. God how he loved her smile, it made his day that much brighter.

She loved it. She was crying her eyes out and he was making her laugh. But her brief moment of joy was short lived as she began "when... when I left...I pretty much got in my car and drove to anywhere that wasn't Port Charles. I was just so hurt...I mean my father wasn't around when I was growing up, my mother could never of cared less, and Aj just used me. I just you were it... to me you and I were soul mates..."

"We are soulmate." he corrected taking her hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze of support and encouragement to continue.

"I ended up in Bakersfield, Philadelphia...pleasant little town...or so it seemed." she started sniffling back the tears. "There I was all alone, pregnant, no one helping me." she laughed bitterly. "Ironic I always said I would never become my mother and look at me..."

"You not like your mother"

"But I am. I was pregnant, on my own, I was alone, and at the time I was os desperate for a job, for a stable life for me and our child." she sighed "You know when I was younger my biggest fear about having sex before I was married was being left as a single parent and my child not knowing his or her father." she sighed "that's when I met Jax. He was arrogant, self-centered, a jerk, cocky, and oh so desperate. But he had money and needed a hostess for his club."

As he sat there listening he was shocked. This bastard had sexually harassed Courtney to no end. But what amazed him and made him fall even more in love with her was the fact that she put up with it so she could bring their child into a stable home. As much as he wanted to kill the Son of the bitch for the hell he put Courtney through, it showed him that just how much she would do for their child.

Now came the hard part, actually literally telling Jason about the rape. She knew eventually she would have to, but in her opinion that time came way to soon. When he squeezed her hand she finally gathered up enough strength to continue. "When I was 33 weeks pregnant...I had to take my maternity leave because my doctor said it wasn't good to still be under that stress. So I called Jax and told him I needed the time off. He said it wasn't a problem. I asked him when I could pick up my check. He said that he was at his house in Port Charles and that if I wanted it before Monday that I'd have to drive up and get it. I figured you know it was the weekend and I had bills to pay so I decided what's the harm. I was planning on quickly dropping in getting it saying hi to my father and leaving. Yea that didn't go as planned." she sighed trying to calm her nerves before getting to the "good" part of the story.

He sat quietly observing her actions. Not wanting to interrupt her but at the same time let her know he was still there and that she could continue. So he just sat back and decided to let her go on as she wished.

Checking on Katie quickly she gently eased herself back onto the bed a little more so she was sitting right next to him. She grabbed his hand as she leaned back against the head board. "I got there and he invited me in...it was raining so I figured it was only for a second. Yeah right! He offered me a drink I told him no and he then he induced a polite conversation about the baby. He was real sweet not anything to awkward things like names and like what I was doing the nursery as...very general conversation." she sighed. "About ten minutes or so later I asked him for my check becaus ei really needed to get back to Philly. That's when... he grabbed... my arm and... pulled me...me... against him."she stuttered trying so hard to be strong and hold it together but failing miserably.

He gently pulled her against him, her head resting on his chest as her tears cascaded down her face of the hundred time that night. "It's ok...Shhhhh...I'm right here." he soothed rubbing her back as she clung tightly to him.

"I tried to get away...god Jase I tried." she cried. "But I couldn't...he...he was to strong...he ripped of my shirt...and I screamed and...and I begged him...but he didn't listen." she cried even harder.

As he sat there and tried to console her he swore to himself that the son of a bitch was going to die a long, long, painful death. "Shhhhh...it's alright Court baby I'm right here."

All she could do was cry. There was nothing not even Jason's voice that could soothe her. He was everywhere in her thoughts and her nightmares. Every time she closed her eyes it was like she was watching it happen all over again. "I...he ...every time I close my eyes I can see him using me over and over again."

What hurt the most was knowing that the reason Courtney was in so much pain was because he had broken her heart. He had turned her away "for her own good". Some good that did her.Now there was nothing he could do to console her, nothing he could do to make the pain go away. All he could do was sit and hold her while she broke down in his arms. The bastard was going to die slowly and painfully. "I'm so sorry baby... you should have been with me and not anywhere near that astard. This would never of happened if I hadn't been so..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, don't you dare make this your fault." she reprimanded. Gently turning his face to her she continued "This isn't your fault Jason I was the naive one and I should have told you about Katie and...if anything you've helped me stay strong. The knowledge that I was carrying your child was enough inspiration to help me through anything."

"Don't blame yourself...you didn't as to be...it's not your fault." he sighed not able to even say the word.

"Thank you...for being there for me." she said earnestly not breaking the loving stare they had going.

"I'll always be there for you and Katie" he whispered their faces inches apart.

"I know" she breathed before their lips collided. It was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. It was a mixture of passion and need, and honesty. She had finally let her guard down and opened up to him. It was their reconnecting , their truce almost. But there was still one thing that plagued her mind. She hastily pulled out of the kiss shocking them both. "I can't do this." she stated solemnly as she climbed over him and off the bed to the opposite side of the room. Space...that's exactly what they needed...space.

"What's wrong?" he asked dumb founded by her sudden actions.

"I can't believe I just allowed myself to do it again." she shook her head. "Dammit" she muttered under her breath.

"What did you do?" he asked still trying to get a clue as to what was going on.

"You going to play dumb now. Sorry Jason but lying really isn't your best quality." she laughed bitterly as she ran her fingers through her hair frustrated by her actions.

"Courtney what am I lying about?"

"God Jason! You and Elizabeth I just crossed a line and I'm not gonna be the other woman! I get you want Katie to know me or so you say..." she started rambling not noticing him laughing as he got of the bed.

"Me and Elizabeth?" he laughed at the thought.

"Why are you laughing?" the asked. The tables were turned and now he was confusing the hell out of her.

"Where'd you get the idea of Elizabeth and I?"

"Well the day Katie was born I saw you in the hospital with her you looked pretty close at one point if I remember clearly you two were hugging. Not to mention the day after I left her with you I saw Elizabeth and you with Katie in a department store...I gotta tell you you make the cutest little family." she said bitterly.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Do you cheat on Elizabeth often or something?" She asked awed by his laughter as sweet as the sound it still floored her as to why he would be laughing.

"There's nothing between Elizabeth and I. The day in the hospital she was reassuring me that Carly and the baby were going to be fine and at eh department store I was there to see Emily and you obviously didn't see Katie start crying to the point I had to practically drag Katie away from the woman." he explained.

Her eyes looked like a deer in headlights. All this time she wasted jealous of something that wasn't. "Really?" she asked her voice barley there.

"Yeah." he chuckled. She was so cute when she was jealous and then when she found out she was wrong.

She smiled running the few feet and jumping into his arms. She never thought she would be able to have him again, and by the looks of it he had been hers all along. Oh the irony! After everything that had happened she was pretty much right back to where she started at. "I love you" she whispered into his ear kissing it softly.

The biggest smile he had ever sported graced his face. "I love you too"

The night seemed like centuries long...but somehow it was just what they needed. Three people, two truths brought to light, 1 love reconciled.


	14. Greece

A/N: So first let me say thank you for your reviews. Now the promo is done but when I looked at it I realized it gave to much away. So in an attempt to not give you more than you can chew I will hold off just for this chapter...I know I know you all hate me but this chapter has a lot to process and I don't want to have everyone scratching their heads going HUH? So trust me its for your own good that I with hold it for one more chapter but I promise you I will give it to you the second I get some reviews for this chappy! ok here we go!

Leanna R: Are we getting into nicknames now? Hehe. Glad to hear you aren't talking to inanimate objects anymore! YOU RATE YOUR REVIEWS! And you make fun of me for finding it absolutely entertaining to review to story's. Tis Tis shakes head goodness but on a 1 to 4 star scale ill give 99 of your reviews a 5. Don't worry I often talk to the reviews I get and I talk to the authors while I'm reviewing and people give me strange looks but you know.

Emmalee05: YAY! O know I love Journey reunions to but hmmm...I can't give yall to much fluff cause that would make me a really fluffy not very good writer so enjoy it while it last. But remember I only have Journey's best interest at heart!

Pureevil230: I hope Jason kicks Jax's ass to. Let's count how many ways I can torture Jax. And Jason kicking his ass is my favorite well next to Courtney kicking his ass! But I could always barbeque his ass... oh the list that goes on and on.

Middiegurl08: Oh God it's you! I'm kidding you know I luv ya! You like that line at the end? I felt very poetic and smart so I was like this wraps it up and makes me sound like a good writer. And no this isn't the end! Girl this is only the end of the starter!

TheBlondeOne07: No this is not and will not be the end! Hold on to your seats cause your gonna be in for a real drama sometimes angst filled quite a few more chapters!

ImJustKidding89: See Now I can't just have them go back to PC and be the perfect family ...that'd be way to easy! Best chapter ever? Hmm why do I have a feeling that's because you got some journey kisses? Oh who cares point being you love my crummy writing and for that I love you!

Sexyt: I love Journey to! Sorry guys I'm in a very peppy mood im overjoyed to write this chapter for some reason! Don't you find it funny though how in AJ's mind everything happens for him and the whole world revolves around him! Ehh he's a character you love to hate and I love to hate to write him! If that made sense. And I agree Courtney has no reason to be jealous ever Jason is completely no question about it totally hers!

Kaleymc: You can't help but read the last few chapters and be like 'aww poor Court'. I love that! It's what I call the awe factor. I have lots of factors like the eww Factor (usually associated with anything scampish I write which is very rare) . I hope this is soon enough for you! wink wink

Ok so I get the feeling that none of you are expecting what's about to happen which is totally awesome from my perspective but kinda sucks for you guys! But I will give you this, This story is about to make a very sudden left turn that none of you saw coming! I'm proud of myself that's a first usually im so predictable in my writing it's horrible but any who I know "shut up bre" so hey here you go!

* * *

Chapter 14

So here they were sitting in Jason's Durango driving back to what would become their home. Funny not 24 hours ago she thought that the only thing she could do for her daughter was stay away and now look at her. But she didn't mind. Now she as finally going to be happy for the first time in months.

The comfortable silence they had been sitting in was broken by the shrill cry of Jason's cell phone. He reluctantly let go of her hand and reached for the screeching phone in hopes to shut it up before it woke their daughter. "Morgan" he answered.

"Jason where are you?"

"Uhh right outside of Port Charles why?" he asked confused by Sonny's tone.

"Alright uh... is Courtney with you?" Sonny asked in a quiet voice. He seemed as if he was trying to avoid someone from hearing him.

"Yea Katie and Courtney are both with me why?" he asked now concerned.

Courtney watched as his facial features hardened she recognized the reaction she had seen it many times when he was concerned or angry.

"There's a warrant for yours and Courtney's arrest for kidnaping Katie. Somehow Janine and Jax have legal papers stating that Courtney had agreed to an arranged adoption. I want you to take Katie and Courtney to the airport I've got the jet waiting to fly you to Greece. All your identification will be on the jet...you can get clothes and what not when you get there I've got to go take care of them." and with that Sonny was gone.

"What... what's the matter?" she asked frantically as he made a sharp left jostling them all around a bit.

"There's a warrant out for our arrest!" he said coldly.

"Wait! "WHat?"

There's a warrant out for our arrest for kidnaping Katie we got to get out of the country NOW!"he said pulling into a parking spot and jumping out of the dodge.

"Oh My God!" she sighed ad she jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side of the Durango.

"Take this quick!" he demanded handing her the diaper bag and pulling the seat belt out of the carrier. "Come on" he said quietly as he grabbed her hand and started off toward the jet.

Neither said a word until well into an hour of their flight. It was kinda ironic how her life went from having nothing to having everything she wanted to going right back into the hell she had barley made it out of.

As they sat on opposite sides of the couch both were deep in thought. Finally unable to stand the silence much longer she started the only small talk she could think of. "So now we are officially the Danahy's"

He nodded still processing what had taken place in the paste 24 hours.

She sighed as he shot down her attempt at a conversation. " So Chad where's home?"

"Greece" he sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"Look Jase I'm not really up on the rules of living on the run so if you wouldn't mind talking to me for like a second...I'm sure it wouldn't kill you." she seethed fed up with his attitude that had come out of no where.

"I'm sorry ...I just don't want either you nor Katie to have to go through this." he sighed getting up and sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Alright listen I love you and katie and I don't' want you guys to have to live this way but at the same time I know it's my fault that your having to do this..."

"No it's not Jason it's not your fault and if I can't blame myself then you can't blame yourself either." she said gently taking his hands in her own. "Look Jason it doesn't matter where we live or what our names are as long as we are together. Besides we can think of this as one long vacation." she laughed earning her a smile. "So what's the plan Chad?" she smiled

"I'm going to have to get used to that." she laughed. "Well from now on you have to disregard everything. Ok from now on, I am Chad you are Jaclyn and Katie is Danielle. WE can't slip up thatis the number one thing I need you to remeber" he explained.

"Chad, Jaclyn, and Danielle Danahy got it!" she smiled

"Ok when we get to Greece we are going to my vacation house..."

"Wait you own land in Greece?" she asked intrigued.

"I own land everywhere..." he said seductively as he leaned in for a kiss which she more than willingly allowed.

"Down Boy" she laughed hesitantly pulling away before they got to carried away. "Your daughter's right next to us."

He groaned backing away and continuing. "Ok...after we get into the house we''ll go shopping for clothes" that brought a smile to her face. "I love your smile." he said softly as he kissed her sweetly.

"Jase" she whined not sure how much more denying she could do. "Come on stop... What about food?"

He once again let out a frustrate groan as he pulled away reluctantly. "The house will be all stocked."

She laughed at his eagerness and his frustration.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your so cute..."she laughed dragging her words out like a child.

Their moment was broken when a shrill cry filled the room.

"Oh hey their sweetie what's the matter?"she asked the obviously distressed child as she relieved the restraints holding her in the carrier. "Are you hungry doll?" she asked as he handed her the bottle that sported many of Pooh Bears friends.

He looked on as the mother daughter bonding took place. It amazed him how just the simple sight of the two made his day.

"So where exactly are we going in Greece?" she asked curiously.

"Paros, Greece. It's a...it's an island of the Cyclades. It's a...it's beautiful, sandy beaches, clear water, beautiful landscaping. I think you'll like it!" he explained.

"Mmm" she smiled as she looked down at their sleeping daughter. It amazed her how much one little girl could make her feel. Maybe it was he innocence or maybe it was her those sea blue eyes that she acquired from her father. "Jase?" she asked softly.

"Yea" he responded as he put a hand on Katie's forehead.

"WHat happens if Sonny can't get the Kidnaping charges dropped?" she asked almost afraid to think the worst but knowing that it was a possibility.

"He will and when he does we can decide what our next move is together." he offered as he simply smiled and kissed her forehead.

She smiled content with his answer for the moment. She finally relaxed as she felt him slid on the couch behind her. She relaxed as she leaned back against his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

They had only begun what he unfortunately knew would be a very long bumpy ride. While they still had a good 26 hour flight left he knew the second they stepped foot of that airplane all hell would break loose. They had a long_ Journey_ of running and hiding. They had months and months of different identity's and dozens of houses. As much as he hated to admit it his daughters first few years she would probably end up living in a good 20 different countries with at least 100 different names. That wasn't the life he wanted for Katie or for Courtney...but unfortunately things had gotten messed up and the only way to keep Katie out of harms way was to live on the run. And now...this was the last peaceful moments that they had. And he planned to saver them. Starting with a nap with the love of his life and his daughter in his arms.

* * *

Review and You'll get your video promo alot faster! I know you hate me cause this was supposed to be the promo but i'm so sorry it just gave way to much away for my likeing!


	15. Translation

A/N: OK so, so sorry I know I was supposed to put this up yesterday but I had the worst hangover ever and I was so drained I am so sorry guys. I think maybe I had just a little to much fun at homecoming.

Emmalee05:yea that line seems to be a favorite. Greece it was really random I honestly just randomly picked a country I had no idea where I was gonna send him.

Kaleymc: You have to understand I think I've read almost all Journey stories ever written. SO when I write I try to come up with something unique. And I think you would agree that this storyline is defiantly not your typical Journey story.

ImJustKidding89: Of course nothing's ever easy now come on even those (such as myself) who love fluff will admit to you that a story that is just to fluffy is boring. And o be honest I don't know if you've ever read Leanna's stories but she makes me look like a fluffy writer. Chad...you got to love it!

Tydavislover: Don't worry I know no one was expecting that! See the day I came up with my little twist I was kinda upset about something that happened with one of my extra ex boyfriends so I was a little upset. Unfortunately Journey saw that angry. But it ended up working to my benifit I guess!

LeannaR: I'll have everyone know that the perfectionist who laughs at my typo's doesn't like Jason's current name. Well poop on you. O I'm kidding actually though the names and any names you may see in the future were total random. I basically went through the seniors in my sisters old yearbook and wrote the names down in order. So that's how it was done!

Middiegurl08: YOU SAY TO ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER SILLY! No but I'm glad you like the twist. Ah so I see my foreshadowing skills didn't work to well. NO I'm kidding I don't know how to foreshadow. Pbbhht go read the chapter! Oh and by the way

she doesn't like my Chad name either!

Olivia: hmmm Do I know you? Well then just in case...Hi I'm Bre! Ok good so now that's that over. My goodness how do you think it will turn out? I know how it will turn out! You wanna know? Haha I'm not telling so your just gonna have to stick around and read to find out!

Theblondeone07: the end of the story? Are you kidding me? Girl no you just got to know me and you want to get rid of me already...uhhhmmm! Oh well hmm I thought us blondes stuck together? Ok sorry enough picking on you. I will update soon in fact if you get your lazy butt going you can read the update right now!

Julia: hey and welcome to reviewing! No I totally understand about the whole review button thing. I'm telling ya these computers have minds of their own. No but seriously it means a lot to me that you liek my stories...all what are there 5 of them. Yea and look for promo's for all of my other stories except for With You! Side not: I lost my notebook with all like 7 chapters of With You written in it so yea that's why the long delay!

Hannah: Glad you love the story! Join the club. Ok guys I'll give you this I do enjoy writing Any Reason a bit more then my other story. That's my corky little confession.

For clarification Jason and Courtney are not married but they are posing as a married couple.

Chapter 15

2 months later

"Uhh Jason where's Katie's diaper bag?" she asked as she looked around the livingroom hunting for the damn diaper bag that had seemingly got up and walked away.

"I don't know Court." he yelled as he wiped the excess shaving cream off his face and proceeded back into their bedroom where Katie sat on the bed playing with one of her stuffed teddy bears. "Hey pumpkin you gonna help daddy get ready?"the baby giggled "Yea well I see how this is amusing your not the one wearing a tie."

"Babe why aren't you ready ...we have to be at Andrew and Dorothy's in half an hour." she scolded as she snatched the tie from his hands and tied it herself. As she finished the tie she gave him a quick kiss. "Perfect" she observed before turning to their daughter. "Now for you!" she said sighing over dramatically placing her hands on her hips.

Before she could do anything further two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "You look beautiful Jaclyn." he whispered in her ear. It had become a game now. When they were alone they used their real names, and their 'Bonnie and Clyde' identities, as Courtney called them, were almost like an intimate pet names.

"I love you to Chad but we got to get going or were going to.." she never got to finish her statement as he silenced her with a lust full kiss. Regretfully pulling away for air she rested her forehead on his. "We're gonna be late"

"No we won't" he whispered before leaning in for another kiss. Unfortunately this time right before their lips met their was a loud squeal that brought both of them back to reality. They both turned to see their daughter sitting up on the bed sporting a large smile...holding one of her rubber duckies.

"Thank you Katie" she said laughing. As she walked out of the room to retrieve her daughters clothes. She smiled to herself these last 2 months had been a dream come true. There was no Sonny no business no Janine no Jax. It was just their little family, in their own little world it seemed.

"Hey Pumpkin what do you say we do something special for mommy for Christmas? Huh?" he asked receiving a squeal as a response. "Yea well what are we gonna do?"

"What are you gonna do about what?"she asked walking back into the room with a pink dress and what stalking's.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"Uh Huh..." she sighed, he couldn't lie to her. "Move so I can dress Kate." she said pushing him out of her way as she started to put on the stalking's .

"And what if I wanna dress my daughter?" he asked placing his hands on his hips imitating Carly.

"GO ahead" she giggled handing him the white stalking's.

He snatched them out of her hands. "I can do this." he stated matter of factly as he crammed Katie's foot into the hosiery. Courtney laughed as confusion set into is facial features. After a few more minutes of fiddling with the clothing he finally handed it over to her. "Ok I give up" he said defeated.

"That's what I thought." she smiled before finishing dressing the baby.

* * *

"Jax" Janine called running in to his office. "Jax baby, AJ Quartermaine just called and said that their in Greece, Paros Greece!" she smiled knowing this could be t they could finally be getting their little Samantha Elizabeth back. 

"Good...alright listen I'm gonna call the police...I need you to be frantic ok if were gonna play this off it needs to be authentic."she nodded "Then we should have our daughter back in no time."

* * *

"Dammit!" Sonny cursed into the receiver of the phone. "Alright I'll take care of it." he said as he slammed the cell phone shut and threw it across the room. 

"Woo hey calm down Michael and Morgan are upstairs." Carly scolded him as she walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. "What's the matter?" she asked innocently as she sat on the couch motioning for him to join her.

"The Baldwin know where Jason and Courtney are." he said solemnly as he twirled his glass of Scotch.

"Shit! How'd they find them?" she asked as she set her coffee down on the table losing interest with the beverage.

"I dunno they were probably tipped off ."he said as he rubbed his chin appearing to be deep in thought.

* * *

"So wait their in Greece right?"Elizabeth asked slightly confused with the plan. 

"Yes that's why we gotta get ready." AJ explained rushing around her studio throwing things into a black backpack. "Are you ready?" he asked when he was finally done collecting the materials he acquired.

"Yea let's go."

* * *

"So Jaclyn you've never told me how you and Chad met!" Dorothy said as she took a seat on her husbands lap right across from Chad and Jaclyn. 

"Well I was working at this diner as a waitress..." her story was interrupted by the ringing of Chad's cell phone.

"I'm sorry guys I have to take this" he apologized as he excused himself to another room. As he entered the kitchen hallway he pressed talk and whispered into the receiver "Morgan"

"Jason it's Sonny look someone tipped off Baldwin you need to get Courtney and Katie and get out of there now!" Sonny said as he poured himself another shot of Brandy.

"Shit alright uh how much time do we have?" he asked quietly still trying to avoid being over heard.

"I don't know. I want them out of that country now Jason! For all we know Baldwin could be at your door in five minutes and I'm not letting them take my niece away from her parents or letting them lock you guys up!"

"Ok I'll call you when we're gone" he said shortly and flipped the phone shut walking back into he other room where sounds of laughter could be heard.

"She gave this woman his eggs for me and it was just so cute I was like what a guy..." as Jaclyn continued with her story she looked back over to her husband who had just reentered the room. "Oh hey sweetie who was that?" she asked nonchalantly.

They had already developed their own code for these types of moments and it was time to give it a test run. "That was your brother, your mom is at the hospital and she's not doing to well." roughly translating to 'your brother called and we've been found' .

"Oh My God! How bad is it?" translating to 'how much time do we have'.

"She's not gonna make it through the night." 'Not much and we gotta go'

"Oh My God Jac you never told me your mom was sick" Dorothy said as she hugged Jaclyn.

"Yea she has a rare form of cancer." Jaclyn said solemnly her eyes never leaving her husbands. "Uh Dorothy do you mind if we kinda bail on ya, we need to get back to the states to see my mom, hopefully before she goes..."

"Oh no no go ahead.." Dorothy said helping Jaclyn with her coat as Chad ran and got Danielle.

"Ok come on Jac we gotta go." Chad warned as he stood in the door way.

"Ok see ya Dorothy bye Andrew"

"Bye" Dorothy and Andrew said in unison.

As they got outta the door Jason pushed the button to unlock the door quickly putting Katie in and jumping in himself. "Ok listen to me" she nodded "I'm gonna park down he street and i"m gonna run up and get our bags I want you to call the alarm if you see anything...ok?"

She nodded as he quickly kissed her forehead and drove off. Vacation was over if they found them once they could certainly do it again. Now they really started to run. There was no more making friends and creating bonds. They were running for their daughter and that was all the motivation to keep focused that they needed. The next few months would not be easy.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I went to homecoming with Griffen. And well his ex. Girlfriend was certainly not happy that he and I were all over each other. My pic's are on a disposable camera and hopefully by the next update I will have them. But hey we had fun. Mike, Griffen and Josh and Andrew had a 'Who can pic Bre up and run the farthest with her contest. So yea great for me they were carrying me all around the freaking gym and I was like put me down!But other than that I had a good time! Oh I will post the link to the pictures up in my profile so if you wanna see them look for them there in a week or so! Now go and review! 


	16. The End Of The Begining

A/N: OK so my griffen and me pic are in my profile and if you want to see pics of my dress or something just let me know in your review and ill put it up! Oh and I realized that I said that this story was only gonna be 12-15 chapters long but I guess not...hehe like any of yall mind! Oh and guys I changed my name it's no longer Bre it's offically Doorknob! So hi I'm doorknob. (And im on crack) hehe...

journeyghlover: Wouldn't we all like to get rid of Jax and Janine and Elizabeth and especially AJ but then what would be left to annoy Journey with? I like to annoy people it's not a hobby it's a passion that's why I find it amusing to have 4 retards in the story. Trust me it's fro the greater good!

Middiegurl08: Okay so you know that I love you and all but it's just to ironic that **YOU** are my 100 review. Hmmm makes me think this is rigged! Oh who cares YAY we finally got to a hundred! I thought using their fake names sort of like pet names was kinda I dunno cute!

theblondeone07: Us Blondes have more fun! I think, and have you noticed this, blondes have their own language. Try this talk to any blonde it doesn't matter who you can always understand what they are saying no matter how fast or slow or slurred, etc. they talk. Oh and don't you dare go telling my butt what to do. It's very rude my butt is covered under the bill of rights you know. It could sue and send you to jail. And here's your update Frank!

Pureevil230: Yes I realized that I posted the same chapter twice I was trying to erase my chapter about the promo and it didn't appear to be doing as it was told so I just posted a new chapter and what do you know it does what it's told! Butthead!

emmalee05: Yea I like the code names too! and as for Baldwin well he'll get what's coming, and that's all I'm gonna say. Oh Where to go next, where to go next.

Leanna R.: All I got to say for you is wow! Geez I loved that review but hey buddy whatever you were smoking made you really hyper! OMFG that was hilarious I put like 10 quotes from that review into my aim profile that was just to funny! Uhhh I love you!hehe that was like a taste of my own medicine, hehe!

ImJustKidding89: Men are so useless I mean come on he couldn't even put on her stockings! I'm kidding but I couldn't imagine Jason being able to figure that one out! Fluff is like a drug to much makes you sick. Besides don't you just love when Jason is confused it's funny!

Okay so from now on I am officially doorknob! And this is officially your chapter hehe!

Chapter 16

"Okay listen I have a plane at an abandoned airway about 3 miles east of your house go there and the pilot will have fly you to Paris. When you get to Paris there will be a limo at the west entrance of the airport, it's right in front of the United Airlines. The limo driver will be holding a sign for 'The Quinn's'. He will drive you to the safe house. Marco will be at the safe house with your passports and id's. Get to the airport NOW! Baldwin has a team and he flew into Greece last night their probably there now, which means you have to duck out of there and move!" Sonny explained through he's cell phone.

"Got it" Jason said flipping the phone shut and returning his right hand to the console grasping her left.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. She had a rush of adrenaline. It was as if she was in this movie and it was so exciting to be running from the cops. But then her thoughts returned to her daughter who was but 3 months old. How could she give her daughter a normal life when she couldn't even call her by her real name?

"There's an airport about 3 miles past the house. We are going to Paris when we get there, we have to go to the entrance in front of the United Airlines. There is gonna be a limo driver there holding a sign for 'The Quinn's', he's gonna take us to the safe house where Marco will be with our passports and id's." he explained as he glanced over at her. He knew she would put on a fake smile and pretend to be ok with everything. But he knew different.

"Wow we're going to Paris!" she said her voice shaky. "That should be...Oh My God!" she gasped as they passed their house that now had cop car's all in the circular drive.

He turned to see what she was now staring at. As soon as he did Baldwin who was just getting out of a car turned and met his stare. Baldwin yelled something that they couldn't here and jumped back in the car. "Shit!" he cursed as he pushed harder on the accelerator.

She took a deep breath as she sat back in the seat. Now the race began. Funny how you can compare reality T.V. to your life. This for example would be 'The Amazing Race'. Watching the Quartermaines eat dinner would be like 'America's Funniest home Video's'. Eating food Jason or Carly cooked was almost exactly like being in round 2 of 'Fear Factor'. This was her way of coping and shutting out everything around her. She went into her own little shell and thought about nonsense.

He looked over at her. She hadn't said anything and appeared to be deep in thought. "Court..." he said quietly keeping his cool a very stressful situation. "Court come on I'm gonna pull in I need you to unbuckle Katie and grab the diaper bag once I stop I want you to run and get on that plane."

She nodded it was almost as if she were watching what were happening. Funny how that happens...one minute she's comparing her life to reality televison and the next she's facing her own reality. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and turned in her seat grabbing first the diaper bag and throwing it into the front seat. Next she unbuckled her sleeping daughter and carefully pulled her up to the front seat, trying her hardest not to jostle her to much in hopes she wouldn't wake. To late.

Jason brought the car to a screeching halt as Courtney jumped out of the truck with Katie and started running toward the plane that was a good hundred yards away. Jason watched as his whole life ran further and further away. AS the sirens rang out he snapped out of his silent reverie and grabbed underneath his seat. "Dammit where the hell is it?" he yelled as he got out and bent over to find the switch. He quickly flipped it and grabbed his cell running as fast as he could to reach his destination sooner.

"5...4...3...2...1" he counted quietly running faster with each number only a couple feet away from the plane. BOOM! The ground shook causing him to fall to the ground. He quickly picked himself up and started to run again despite the pain in his stomach.

She watched helplessly from the plane as she watched the bomb go off sending their truck into the air a million pieces. That was the plane she and Katie get on the plane and he detonates the bomb. But it was just such a reality check when it actually happened. It was starting to worry her, she had seen Jason running but could no longer see him. Hoping for the best but anticipating the worst she clung to her baby girl and say on the couch just waiting for whatever would happen next.

He groaned as he ran right into the steps leading into the plane. Quickly pulling himself up he put a hand down to clutch his stomach. He stumbled up the steps pulling himself most of the way because of the increasing pain . "Come on only a few more steps Morgan you can do it." he reassured himself quietly. But his true inspiration came when he heard a shrill cry. One that belonged to his daughter. Despite the pain he was in he charged up those last few steps and collapsed just past the doorway.

"Oh My God!" she gasped as she quickly buckled Katie in the carrier that was strapped to one of the chairs and rushed over to the love of her life. "Jason" she shrieked as she picked his head up and laid it on her lap.

"Go" he gasped.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We need to go!" he gasped his breaths few and far between.

"Oh" she sighed, originally thinking he meant her. "CAPTAIN LET'S GO!" she yelled banging on the door that was right next to them. The door to the outside slowly started to close, a sure sign that they were just about to take off. "God Jase what happened?" she asked as she kissed his forehead. Thinking it better to just stay put until after the ride had started.

"I don't know the bomb went off and I tripped or something and...ahhh" he groaned as the plane jostled just a bit .

"Shh..." she soothed kissing his forehead. She didn't know if she would be able to handle this. Right now not only was Jason lying on the floor with a wound that she had yet to see the extent of and their 3 month old was way across the room screeching bloody murder. She couldn't seem to do anything for either one and it was killing her.

"Go...ugh...go take care of Katie." he told her as the plane started to level out and he tried to sit up without much success he groaned.

This was the perfect time for a moral dilemma . Does she go to her baby who is obviously in distress or does she stayed with her injured boyfriend? _Compromise Courtney come on! Help Jason get onto the couch and then go and take care of Katie. _"Come on let's get you onto the couch." she said firmly leaving no room for argument. She quickly stood in front of him gently hugging him and with help from him successfully getting him in a standing position. He slowly made his way to the couch and laid down, leaving her to take care of the screaming baby who had now gone hysterically flailing her arms and legs around kicking and screaming.

"Shh" she tried to soothe the seemingly unsootheable child. She gently picked her up but it changed nothing.. Rubbing her back gently she started to quietly sing. Unfortunately once again she was unsuccessful. She grabbed the bottle out of the side of the green diaper bag and tried to give it to her daughter, but Katie just slapped it to the floor. She sat down on the table and checked her diaper. Nothing. "Come on baby calm down." she pleaded frustration dripping from every word.

He watched helplessly as Courtney broke down emotionally and Katie became more and more distraught. Finally not being able to stand it anymore, ignoring his pain, he got off the couch and walked up behind her gently placing his hands on her hips he rested his head on her should and softly whispered into her ear. "You have to calm down if you expect her to be calm."

She sighed as she blinked back a few tears. "I go tit go lay down..."

"Court..."

"No Jason your hurt go lay down and I will deal with our daughter." she commanded.

He sighed as he gently took the baby from her arms and walked back over to the couch as he gently rocked the baby.

She stood there staring at her now empty arms. She understood why he took her. But now she was left with nothing but her mind and that's where everything went downhill from there. The first thing that crossed her mind was that she couldn't even soothe her own baby. Next she couldn't control her emotion. And last that now Jason thought of her as weak because she couldn't handle the situation.

He watched as she battled her emotion and he could only imagine what her pretty blonde head was conjuring up. But before he could soothe her he had to get Katie to sleep or at least calmed down.

She turned to see not only had Jason been able to calm their daughter but he had also gotten her to sleep and was now buckling her into the carrier. "I'm so sorry" she whispered her voice a pathetic whimper.

He looked up from Katie trying to comprehend what she said. _What could she be sorry for?_ He thought to himself a bit confused. "What?"

"I...I'm sorry" she repeated with much difficulty. It was hard to admit to herself that she had failed not only him but Katie the two most important things that would ever be in her life.

"About what?" he laughed slightly not believing she was apologizing for absolutely nothing.

"For having to let you, while might I add injured, soothe our baby because I can't even do that." she said breaking down and letting the tears stream down her face.

"Aww Baby" he said as he wrapped his arms around her ignoring the pain in his stomach once again. "You need to stop you're a great mother! Look at it this way...Katie wants to be just like you so when your upset she is going to be upset!" he explained as he gently rubbed her back.

She laughed, as she pulled him tighter against her causing him t wince. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled away and gently lifted the bottom of his shirt. "Oh My God" she gasped at the site of his wound.

"That's like the 5th time today you've said that." he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Jase baby it looks like someone used you as a bowling ball on the pavement." she said as she observed the damage totally ignoring his statement.

"It's not that bad, it's just skinned a bit." he explained as she unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

She grabbed the First Aid kit that was velcro to the wall and opened it finding everything she needed. She grabbed the disinfectant spray and knelt down in front of him gently spraying it across the wound.

He gasped as he felt the burn and then her cool breath lightly blowing against it. He sighed and moaned slightly from pain. But it was also partly due to the fact of the close proximity and her cool breath blowing on his stomach. "You know...this is slightly erotic." he laughed as she pressed the bandage over the newly uninfected abrasion.

She laughed. "My, my Mr Morgan get your mind out of the gutter your daughter is in the room!" she scolded him standing up and hitting his shoulder lightly.

"Mmmm...If I remember correctly she's been in the room before." he said seductively kissing her neck and her spot right behind her ear.

She smiled "Number 1 when I was pregnant with her doesn't count. Besides it's not like we knew she was 'in the room' as you put it." she laughed as she walked over to the couch and lied down.

He looked at her skeptically. He knew she was nearly tempting him. But he wasn't gonna give in so he crossed his arms and stood his ground, literally.

"What?" she asked innocently "Your not gonna come and take a nap with me?" she said pouting and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and went over and laid in between her and the couch his back propped up by the back of the couch. She lied with her back to him on her side.

"Hey babe" she said sounding as if she was about to say something very intellectual.

"What?"

"I Love you."she said quietly as she turned her head backwards to kiss him. One kiss turned into a make out session. Somehow they had managed to move themselfs so that she was lying on the couch and he was on his side propping himself above her.

When the need for air became to much to handle he pulled away. "So what happened to 'not when Katie's in the room'" he asked with a mischievous grin thinking he had one upped her.

She laughed. "I meant no erotic fantasies and acting on impulses." she clarified.

"Aw Man!" he whined like a child who had just lost a life on the video game.

"Aw poor baby" she pouted in mock sympathy.

"I love you babe!" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you to."

A/N: There some fluff! Now review and go look at my pertty pictures and ill go start working on my other updates!


	17. What I want

A/N: Screw authority!

ImJustKidding89: They've escaped! Big hint "FOR NOW" ahh the beauty of trying to right a suspenseful story when I am so predictable. Yea I thought It would be nice for a change to see Jason squirm.

journeyghlover: Yea I know I'm mean for so much suffering on your part but hey would you rather me right a straight up fluff happy go lucky perfect world? I dunno it just seems to get boring but hey obviously I'm not to cruel because your still reading! Hehe I win you lose!

Jess: Signed or Unsigned doesn't matter to me at all. If you wanna criticize my fluff maybe I won't write anymore! Huh how would you like that? Didn't think so! I'm kidding I love yas and you know it and to find out what happens next you have to read!

Samantha: Well at least someone appreciates my fluff! I'm glad you liked it!

Leanna R.: Your so mean 'I just love hurt Jason' what the heck is up with that? Hehe yea it said that a lot of people had already reviewed the chapter I don't know why it was being so retarded. Any who so yea your getting good with those rambles but I am the queen of rambling and queen of random!

A/N: Ok so I this whole bullshit with the reviews pardon my Italian but fuck it they deleted this chapter already for it and gave me a warning oh im scared ill just repost anyways and if they wanna delete my account ill make a new one I don't care! As long as you guys don't report me which I would hope I don't piss you off that much but hey. Any who please review and help me take pleasure from diminishing authority! Hehe

Chapter 17

"_Ms. Matthews your going to have to hand over the baby we have a warrant to relinquish the child from your custody and return her to her parents." the short plumb African American woman said as she reached fro Katie._

"_No, No your not taking my baby she's my daughter and you not taking her from me!" she screamed as she held Katie tighter to her body and turned away looking for some way out of the room that she was cornered into._

"_Don't do it Courtney, don't you dare give them Katie she is our child!" Jason yelled as he struggled against the cops who had him handcuffed and were holding him just outside the doorframe_.

"_Mr. Morgan I'd be quiet if I were you, you already have charges up on kidnaping a minor and that's a felony, we wouldn't wanna add assault of a police officer added to that." the comp smirked as he tightened the cuffs causing Jason to wince in slight pain._

"_Do you think I care what you do to me!" Jason yelled. "Leave Courtney and my daughter out of this."_

"_Anger boy haven't we thought you it's not always about you yet?" a sickening voice rang out._

_Jason groaned as he watched Courtney's eyes go from tear filled to burning with anger._

"_That's right Capelli It's not all about Jason it's about my baby who needs her mother and her father!" Courtney yelled angrily. "So why don't you take your head out of your ass and get your mind off of sticking it to Jason and Sonny and let me and my daughter and Jason go!" _

"_Oh that's not possible!" Baldwin's voice rang out. Boy the uninvited guest list just kept getting longer and longer! "You see Ms. Matthews you made a decision to be a surrogate for Mr. And Mrs. Jax and now you can with hold their child."_

"_I made no agreement and this isn't Jasper Jax's baby this is Jason's baby and if you need to do a paternity test done to believe that by all means do go ahead."_

"_Ah see but Ms. Matthews the simple fact is that on that birth certificate the father listed is Mr. Jasper Jax and you signed away your paternal rights therefore signing them over to the Mr. And Mrs.. So you have no rights what so ever to this little girl and oddly enough neither does Jason!" he smirked. _

_All the while the social services lady was making her way closer and closer behind Courtney until she finally grabbed Katie and walked away turning her back to Courtney to shield the child who had started to screech at the top of her lungs._

"_NO! NO GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Courtney screamed as she collapsed to the ground totally and udderly breaking down. _

_Jason kneed the police officer and swung at Baldwin allowing him the freedom to race over to her and somewhat comfort her. _

"_I WANT MY BABY" she screamed as she reached out her arms towards the door that the woman had carried her daughter out of, she could still hear her child's screams but they were slowly fading away until they were no more! _

"NO" shescreamed as she sat upright waking from her not so peaceful slumber.

Jason rolled over and wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder gently. "Shh it's ok it was only a dream."

Her heavy breathing was slowly decreasing as she calmed down at his soothing words. "Sorry" she whispered quietly as she laid back down now with Jason laying on his side his head propped up looking down at her as he drew small circles on her stomach with his fingers.

"For what?" he asked sincerely. He was starting to get worried that was the third time that she had awoken in the middle of the night since they had arrived in France, about 2 weeks ago.

"For.." she was cut off when a shrill cry rang out and she sighed starting to get up.

"No I'll get her, try to go back to sleep." he said softly as she nodded and he kissed her forehead and proceeded to Katie's room. He sighed as he walked down the long hallway. Times like these he didn't know why they had made their bedroom on the other end of the hallway from Katie's."Hey Kate angel what's the matter?"he asked sweetly as he peered over the crib at the squirming child. He went through his routine checking everything that he needed, her diaper, if she was cold, etc. and came to the conclusion that she had just heard her mother and that had startled her."Come on we'll sleep in the big bed tonight." he said as they entered their room and sat down on the bed.

Courtney rolled over feeling the slight shift in the bed. "Aw what's the matter?" she asked softly more to the baby than to Jason as she sat up and looked at Katie. She was beautiful she had her fathers nose and eyes and her mothers smile and beautiful blonde hair.

"I think she just missed her mommy." Jason replied softly as Katie yawned and drifted off into a land that only she knew.

"She's so beautiful." she commented as she took her daughters hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah just like her mother." he replied his eyes fixated on her now.

"I love you!"

"I love you to.." he smiled.

* * *

She sighed as she looked down into the sink as the bubbles consumed all the dirty dishes. Reaching over she turned off the water, catching a glimpse at her bare ring finger. She couldn't complain though. She lived in a huge house, with a beautiful daughter and an absolutely wonderful...this is where the problem came in.Was Jason her Boyfriend or...? She just wasn't sure, they were sleeping together and they shared a daughter and they were in love but what were they exactly? She wanted so bad to just be able to say that Jason was her husband and not just the father of her child or her boyfriend.But she knew that they couldn't get married right now it wasn't safe. There would be a record of it and that would only help anyone looking for them more. She sighed or he just didn't wanna get married... No she couldn't think that way and she wouldn't think that way. She was broken out of her reverie when Katie started to cry from the other room. Placing the glass she was washing back into the sink she headed for her daughter who by now was hysterical.

"Where is your daddy?" she asked as she gently picked her up of the floor bouncing her up and down slightly trying to soothe her"What's the matter baby?" she asked as she made her way down the hall to Katie's bedroom, sitting in the rocking chair carefully rocking back and forth. "Hmm what's the matter?" Katie's cries soon turned in to soft whimpers as snuggled deeper into her mothers arms. "You know one day we aren't gonna have to run. One day we'll be able to settle down somewhere in a house with a big back yard." she smiled as her little angel yawned. "You know and your Grandpa will be able to come and visit and your Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly. And your cousins." she sighed "And while I'm dreaming we'll say that daddy actually ask mommy to marry him..."

* * *

He had been planning this even before their brake up, before Katie but now he was going to actually do it. He opened their front door quietly hoping to catch her doing house chores so he could catch her off guard and surprise her. Not finding her in the Kitchen, livingroom, laundry room, or Den he started down the hallway toward their bedroom and then moving on to Katie's. He stopped right outside of Katie's door when he heard her angelic voice. But her words surprised him...

"And while I'm dreaming we'll say that daddy actually ask mommy to marry him..." she sighs again. "Who am I kidding it's to dangerous to get married. Will be his excuse. In fact Kate I must thank you because had it not been for you daddy probably wouldn't even look twice at mommy."

He heard her sniffle and tears burned in his own eyes. How could she think that without Katie that they would have nothing? It amazed him had he really not shown his love to her. Was he really making it seem as if he wouldn't be there without Katie?

* * *

She got up and carefully and placed Katie carefully in her crib and walking out of the door. She jumped, startled when she ran right into Jason's firm chest. He swiftly put his arms out to catch her. "What are you doing?" she asked playfully.

"Well...Actually I was waiting for you...I ah I have something I needed to ask you." he smiled looking at her adoringly.

"Oh really?" she replied playfully "Well...what I might have an answer for you..." she teased.

"Oh I'll be getting my answer.."

"Will ya?" she asked determined to defy him.

"Yes Ma'am I will you won't be able to resist giving me an answer!"

"Try me!" she tempted.

"Ok then..."

A/N: Alright don't be play stupid the element of surprise doesn't reside in my writing and I know you ll know what's gonna happen so don't lie, just give it up and say OMFG Jason's ...


	18. What's Wrong

vanessapc05: Hey there stranger! Well your just everywhere aren't ya? YAY I'm updating! I think your probably my biggest fan, really your amazing you review to my stories at like 12 millon different sites it's amazing!

theblondeone07: Ok here it is my blonde ambition! Hehe! Glad you liked the last chapter!

ImJustKidding89: Yes He's gonna ask her to marry him...god am I predictable or what? Yea see your brain is like Fluffed! oh how I wish I could just have Jax and Janine like fall off the face of the earth but I guaranteed you would all get oh so bored with the story...besides the fact my storyline would be mush. But I will give you this they will eventually get married sometime before the end of the story.

Riker15: Thank you I love compliments they brighten up my day!

Jackie-Ken: But do you really want them to stop running? I mean come on it's kinda fun watching them squirm..hehe im mean I know but hey what can I say!

Pureevil230: Well it was just a dream...this time! Well you might just be surprised by her reaction though to his "question"!

emmalee05: Yea Katie is like probably my favorite of all 5 Journey Kids! She's just adorable and a blast to write! Oh and I wan toyu to know that you're a curse! Ok I read your review and then like I totally forgot about it right? Ok so your line "She wants a ring...what girl doesn't" was stuck in my head like a freaking bad song for the longest time! And I couldn't figure out what the hell it was from! SO I was trying tofigure out where I heard that line and why it wouldn't leave me alone! And I go to do my review thanks and it's liek you mean little but! It was liek this nagging to get me to write I guess!

journey4eva14: Hmm what makes you think that even after these charges are dropped that they would wanna go back?

Leanna R.: Yea they really did take down the first Chapter 17 that I posted and they gave me a warning stating that if I didn't abide by the rules my who profile or whatever would be deleted! So I sent everyone that retarted message and then did it again! Yea so I say screw the "authority" If they feel I shouldn't thank you than they should just pull the stick outta their ass cause I'll do what I wanna anyways! And don't be paranoid that's invasion of privacy I would sue!

A/N: OK so I said my piece and I will leave you all with one last DEMAND! I have had story banners made for all my stories and I attempted to post them in my profile so... I want your to go take a looksie and tell me if you can see them! What's in it for you you ask? Well It has a picture of Katie in it soo you get to see the baby you all love so dearly!Props to Michaela for the banner and props to my beautiful little cousin Rebecka for being darling enough to be Katie! OK story time!

Chapter 18 (whoa 18 already? Damn!)

"Well...Actually I was waiting for you...I ah I have something I needed to ask you." he smiled looking at her adoringly.

"Oh really?" she replied playfully "Well...what I might have an answer for you..." she teased.

"Oh I'll be getting my answer.."

"Will ya?" she asked determined to defy him.

"Yes Ma'am I will you won't be able to resist giving me an answer!"

"Try me!" she tempted.

"Ok then..." he dragged out his words to annoy her.

"JASON MORGAN!"she scolded "you know I hate when you do that" she whined as she leaned away from him, but he tightened his arms around her bringing her right back to him. After a few more moments of nothing more than him staring at her beautiful features she spoke again "David Quinn if you don't tell me what you wanted to ask me I am seriously gonna hurt you!" she warned!

He grabbed his heart "Ouch...so now we are resorting to name calling?" he asked pretending to be hurt. Her only response was a small shrug and a sweet smile. "Hmm well then you may just never know what I wanted to ask you now" he said smugly as he let go of her and started to walk in the other direction.

Before he could move to far away she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a scorching kiss that had more meaning hidden than she thought. Pulling away, in need of air she whispered "Just tell me pleeeaassee!" she begged.

"First tell me why your so impatient!" he teased playfully.

"JJJJJJaaaaasssssooonnnnnn" she whined dragging his name out like a three year old her wanted her way.

"Alright, ok, I'm done" he smiled

"Thank you now would you please, please, please tell me?"

"What's in it for me?"he asked jokingly.

She sighed, frustrated with his antic's...deciding that she would taunt him just a little for revenge! "Well" she said drawing her arms around his neck "A girl's got a lot to offer" she pulled him a little closer as she swore she heard him growl. "And that Mr. Morgan" she said lowering her voice as she brought his face closer "Is what's in it for you"she said as she pulled him into another very luscious kiss.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers as he stared deep into her eyes, at her inner soul that he knew she only let him see. "Courtney will you marry me?" he asked his voice in a whisper with their foreheads still resting on each others.

Her eyes filled with tears as she just stared at him. She stood there just trying to comprehend what he had just said. She couldn't control her lips as they curved slightly upwards in a small smile. But as soon as it had come it was gone. If she had learned anything by now it was that you could never take things at face value! She quickly pulled out of their embrace and stepped away turning her back to him.

He watched as a small smile appeared but then quickly vanished. That was defiantly not the reaction he was expecting! He didn't understand why she was pulling away and why she wasn't happy...had he heard her wrong...was it just a figment of his imagination? Did she wanna marry him? So many questions let unanswered. "Courtney did you just hear me?" he asked wanting to make sure she had heard him right. "I asked you..."

"I know what you asked me" she snapped as she turned to face him, with tears burned in her eyes. She wanted him to see how upset he made her. How upset he made her over one simple statement. "I seriously can't believe that you...you who claims to be such...god such an honest or say nothing at all man...you know I...I...I can't talk to you right now...I don't even wanna see you right now!" she said as she wiped away her tears and stormed into their bedroom and then to their master bathroom.

He stood their completely awed by what just happened. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the master bathroom door slamming shut. He rubbed his hands over his face. "WHat the hell just happened?" he asked himself as he looked through the door and at the bathroom door. Dropping his head he walked towards the door as if going to meet his doom. He knew it was a bad idea and that he should give her some time to cool off, but he wanted answers, he needed them. Standing in front of the door he knocked and then place a hand on the doorframe supporting his weight against the hard oak. "Courtney"

He was met with nothing but silence. So he tried again "Courtney" he called. After what seemed like hours of nothing but silence he was fed up. He didn't deserve to be blown off especially when he had just asked her the biggest question he would ever ask her. At that point he was for lack of a better word annoyed with her refusal to talk about whatever was upsetting her. That's when he lost all control that he had left. "COURTNEY" he yelled as he pounded on the door. "COURTNEY COME ON OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled again as sounds of Katie's cries filled the air. "COURTNEY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he yelled once again.

She sat her back against the hard oak counter, she watched as the door shook and his voice rang out. She sat there silent, crying, her emotion's ran high. Whatever his intentions had been whether sincere or otherwise, they couldn't hold a candle to the intention's that were running through her mind! But she was broken out of her torturing reverie at the bittersweet sound of er child's cries. Just like that her problems were gone an the only thing that mattered was getting to her daughter. She scrambled to her feet and went over to the door.

As he raised his fist to knock, well more like bang on the door he was surprised to see it open. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when she started to speak.

She put her finger up warningly. "The only reason I opened this door is because incase you hadn't noticed our daughter is crying, probably because your standing here yelling and trying to bang down the door because you didn't get your way, so I am going to care of her and I suggest you don't talk to me for a ver, very, very long time!" she said her voice dangerously low, as she pushed past him and left the room.

He sighed clenching his fist. "Well this night just keeps getting better and better" he sighed as he turned and sat on their bed deciding to give her a few minutes to calm down along with himself.

A/N: Ok short and sweet...well maybe not sweet but hey it's an update right! Review Please!


	19. Second Time Around

Riker15: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter even though it was sorta a downer!

theblondeone07: Hehe! I know it's interesting. You wanna know something funny? I made the blonde confused! No I'm kidding from one blonde to another I would be confused to! Ok yea interesting huh? Well then your just gonna luv me after this chapter!

Jackie-Ken: Ok well its pretty simple actually she got upset because she thinks that Jason is only asking her o marry him for Katie and that if it weren't for Katie...there would be no them...get it! Well all I gotta say is don't take that last chapter to seriously! Hehe!

ImJustKidding89: Isn't she adorable! Yes that would be my beautiful baby cousin Rebekah! And she is also our Katie! I love her she's like the cutest thing! Hmm why didn't she say yes? Because I didn't want her to! No I'm kidding! Poor Jason? I think it' funny when he's confused marshmallowy Fluff! Haha yeah right!

journeyrox: Yea WTF is right! Hehe I love confusing people Yea well Journey has a strong bond they are never really far apart! Together physically or not!

emmalee05: Not the reaction you expected? Really? I'm kidding! One would only assume that Jason would be extremely cautious before trying that line again! Hehe you are a curse! I love writing Journey when they have those cute teasing scenes!

Leanna R.: Yea well people always hate me cause I speak my mind and I aint afraid to stand and be who I am and say what I believe you know! SO anywho my rendevous with Steve? One could onlydream! Ok I gotta be honest I lost you at "Bre how could you" the whole Three's Company thing I was like wooo! Sweet story but I gotta say my Tampon story was much better!

middiegurl08: So right now I'm updating as I miss you like crazy! Disappointing ending well then your gonna love this beginning!

Pureevil230: Why? Why does everyone ask me why...Ugh like I know...hehe! No But you will understand everything once you read this chapter!

A/N: So yea I'm updating and for my NMHE readers I will be updating before the end of the week! Any who yea you guys I love you all to death and that's why I am still thanking you even though I feel like after this chapter you are all gonna wanna hit me for doing what I did but hey I thought it was funny! And as a FYI keep reading all the way through don't stop at the beginning!

* * *

Chapter 19

"_What are you gonna ask me?" _

Jason was snapped out of his daydream at the sound of her voice. He looked at her perplexed.

"What?" she asked seeing his expression.

He shook his head it seemed real, she was so upset... "Nothing, uh can we sit down and talk?" he said as he lead her to their bedroom. Maybe he was seeing the future. Well at least it wouldn't happen exactly like that if they were sitting ...he hoped!

"Okay..." she drawled not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Ugh do you ever think about the future? You know what happens if and when we go back to Port Charles...I mean like with us...and, and Katie?"he asked not knowing how to approach the topic. From his...well nightmare of a daydream he certainly would rather ease into it.

"Yea all the time why?"

"I don't know I mean I just wanted to know what...what the future holds for us." he said taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

"Well I mean I guess I thought that after this was all over I don't know that we would go back to Port Charles and raise Katie there. We could work something out I guess, I mean if that's what you want." she said adding that last part on quickly not wanting to assume that he even wanted that.

"Oh" he said very disappointed by her answer.

"Why what do you see in our future?" she asked curiously.

"You really want to know?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"You know I do" she laughed as she turned herself and laid with her head in his lap.

"Well..." he started getting himself situated in their new position. "Honestly...I thought maybe about going back to Port Charles and the we would get married and in a few years we could have another baby...maybe a boy..." he smiled, watching her for a reaction.

"Are you serious?" she asked astonished by his confession.

"You know I shouldn't have said anything..if your not ready to.." he backed himself up trying to back his statement fearing he had said just a tad to much and made her uncomfortable.

"No" she said quickly as she grabbed his face from turning away from her. She leaned up and brought his head down meeting half way, and she kissed him with everything she had.

He was taken back by the kiss but at the same time reacted just as he always did. Pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap he wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up under her shirt, a she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling away she rested her forehead on his. "I want that to I just, I thought that, without Katie that you didn't want me." she explained as a lone tear fell at just the thought.

"How could you think that...that...without Katie I wouldn't want you?" he asked confused and shocked at her statement.

"Come on Jase if you don't remember you have broken my heart once" she reminded him.

He hung his head, he knew she was right, and it killed him to admit it. "I know...I know I hurt you before. And god you don't know how much I regret my choices. You have to know that if I could do it all again..."

"But you can't!" she said firmly "So why don't we just forget all the bad stuff that's happened and focus on what we have now!"

He nodded. "Ok..."

"Good!" she smiled and kissed him sweetly, and as if on cue of course Katie's cries rang out. "I'll get her" she said with a heavy sigh, obviously annoyed that they were interrupted.

He sighed as he watched her walk out of the room. As much as he loved his daughter he had to admit she had a very bad timing. He watched as she brought Katie into their room and reclaimed her seat next to him on their love seat.

"I think someone just wanted to come and get in on the action!" she laughed as she stared adoringly down at their bright eyed daughter.

"Yea well I think someone has horrible timing." he teased as she whimpered and started to fuss again.

"Nice going" she laughed as she handed her off and walked out of the room.

"What do you think Kate should we ask her?" he asked the baby as he rocked her gently.

"Ask me what?" she asked as she glided through the door with a bottle.

He stumbled for a second. Should he just come right out or should he wait...well one things for sure he was ready and he was gonna go for it. "Ugh well Katie and I were just wondering...if..you...would...be...my..." he dragged the word out knowing it would annoy her.

"Jase" she whined "you know I hate when you do that just spit it out already!"

"Ok, Will you do me the honor and be my wife?" he asked genuinely as he gently laid Katie down on the cushion next to him, making sure to keep a hand on her just in case and reached into his pocket pulling out a black velvet box. He popped it open to reveal the most gorgeous sapphire gold diamond incrusted ring!

She gasped. "Are...are you kidding me?" she asked astonished as she marveled at the ring.

"I don't kid" he said seriously as he watched the emotions rolling over her face. He thanked god that his nightmare wasn't rearing its ugly head.

She looked into his eyes, her own held tears. "Yes of coarse!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately!

Pulling away he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it! "I love you so much" he whispered before going in with a kiss, but right as their lips were about to connect a tiny giggle rang out.

She laughed, as she picked up her little girl and looked down at her. "Did you hear that angel? Daddy and mommy are going to get married!" she squealed!

He laughed at her as he got up and joined them. "We are all going to be a family forever!" he promise das he wrapped his arms around her from the back and rested his chin on her shoulder peering down at their daughter. "I love you two so much!"

"We love you too!" she whispered as she turned in his arms with Katie between them and gave him a sweet but sensual kiss!

A/N: Katie is going on 4 months old k guys just as an uptadoodle! Oh and yes I will confirm it last chapter was a hoax! Yes last chapter was Jason daydreaming about asking her and that's what happened and then he snapped out of it! Oh my gosh! I know you are all gonna wanna hurt me for making you all believe that she got upset! But you know...I luv you all very very much so go review!


	20. Subs

LeannaR.: I'm almost understanding the Three's Company thing! God it's been way to long since I've talked to you! Ugh I would have so gone to a wedding with you! Anyways yes they are getting married and I must tell you my winter ball date is just about to ask me im so excited!

Journeyrox: Torture me...oh that sounds fun! Sorry that's my idiot dudes talking! I'm usually so damn predictable and I kept you guessing! I'm glad! Mission accomplished!

Jess: Yea I had two weddings to write now I only have one and we aren't there yet! Anywho yes I am very manipulative! And remember ACORN!

Jackie-Ken: I'm glad you were relieved I might think you hate Journey had you not been!

ImJustKidding89: Yes Rebecca is adorable! And there was need to confirm that I'm evil? Do not assume their wedding is going to be fluffer nuffer! But that's not to say it won't be either!

Pureevil230: Well I guess you must really dis like me now! I'm not sure when the last time I updated was but I have a feeling it wasn't to recent!

Riker15: Thank you very much!

Emmalee05: I loved how you said that Jason wanted a mini Jason. I was like wow mini Jason mini Van! Don't ask it's my, as Jess says, invisible brain shining through.

Theblondeone07: An evil trick? UH I am so hurt! I'm kidding I know bu the story was getting a bit fluffy! Ugh well I'm glad I made up for it cause between the reviews I got and the scolding I got from a few I was very, very mean to do so!

A/N: Ok so a few informants to give you! I got my winter ball dress it's gorgeous! My date should be asking me any day now since I've finally gotten him to the point where he gets that it's ok to ask me! UGH MEN! Um I have a new story Chaos it's a very short WIP it will only be 5 to ten chapters a short humor story for my enjoyment! And I plan to update all my stories this weekend! I hope to! If I get an email saying I need to write a story for the JO fanfic that will take precedence! Just Couldn't Stop Caring will be updated within the next week...and I have a short story that I wrote for the JO Fanfic that I will be posting ASAP so be looking! I think that's all my house keeping so here we go...

Oh and yes I know I am making Katie seem much more then 4 months old but you know if it helps forget how old she is and just kinda picture her however you would like to k?

Chapter 20

"Jase...someone want's to se her daddy!" Courtney called as she walked down the hall towards the livingroom from getting their daughter up.

"In an hour? Yea ok...bye" Jason quickly finished up his phone call before his wife entered the room, to late!

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"Hey pumpkin" he said in his little voice he only used with Katie as she reached for him and he gladly took her.

"No don't hide behind Katie...answer my question who was that on the phone?" she prodded. Jason held Katie in front of his face and said in a small voice 'protect me Katie'. She had to laugh it was to cute..he just was such the perfect father. "Alright I'll let it go...for now!" she warned as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked playfully following her quickly.

"Hmm" she moaned as she turned and hung on the doorframe to the kitchen. "Well let's analyze a few thing's it's 5:00, we haven't had dinner and I'm hanging on the kitchen doorframe, by whiz where am I going?" she asked playfully.

He looked at his daughter who just grabbed his nose and he let out a 'honk' after a few more seconds, and he's daughter wasn't clutching his nose he looked back at his beautiful fiancee "Swimming?"

She laughed "your cute"and she turned around and continued into the kitchen!

He quickly followed and sat at one or the bar stools o the other side of the island sitting Katie on the island. "So whatcha making?"

She laughed. "Why are you suddenly up my butt?"

"It's a very cute butt to be up!" he stated seriously.

She laughed and threw a dish rag at him, her aim wasn't the best and it landed on top of Katie's head just as the baby pointed to something on the ceiling. "Oh baby I'm sorry."she sighed kissing the babies head as she removed the cloth.

"I could get you for child abuse, you know?" he teased.

"Oh yea how about I stick you with perverted comment's in front of an infant?" she threw back.

"Well I'd stick you with indecency of your clothing, in front of a minor!"he laughed

"Jason...Katie has seen everything inside and out not to mention she's not getting much of an eyeful when im wearing a long sleeved not low cute shirt with blue jeans!" she said humorusly.

"Oh yea well I think your showing to much hand!" he persisted

"Oh you wanna se my hand?" she asked playfully

"As a matter of fact I do"

"Well.." she leaned over the island "then.." she continued motioning for him to closer and he obeyed. "Can see my hand up close and personal" she laughed as she smacked his forehead.

"ABUSE" he called

"God Jase just shut up.." she laughed

"You saw that didn't you Kate? I know you did, see the mark?" he prompted the child by pointing to his forehead where her mother had hit him. AS he brought attention to his 'booboo' Katie reached for it and adamantly poked it. "OW" he playfully cried.

That did it Katie started to cry. "Nice job Jase scare your daughter why don't you!" she said in mock annoyance! "Awe baby come here.." she said as she grabbed the baby off the counter top. "Oh i know, you got a little to close to daddy and probably saw his wrinkles.." th baby continue t cry.. "It's ok mommy's got you I promise I won't let mean old wrinkly daddy get you anymore." Katie's cries turned to whimpers and she rested her head on her mothers shoulder.

"She defiantly get's her abusive side from you!" he said trying his hardest t sound upset but failing miserably.

"Oh most defiantly because you know I go around beating people up all the time!" she laughed as she turned back around and turned on the stove, but then quickly turned it right back off.

"What's the matter?" He asked seeing her do this.

"Well other than your daughter is sleeping on my shoulder and that makes it a bit difficult to cook I really think I want a sub tonight instead of cooking." she said with pleading eyes.

He laughed "Is that a would you go get subs honey, or a you getting subs tonight..?" he asked.

"Awe but baby I love you!" she smiled sweetly as she walked over to him with Katie still in her arm and gave him a kiss wrapping her other arm around his neck, placing Katie firmly between them.

He placed one arm around her and the other one around Katie. "Mmmm" he moaned into the kiss as he pulled away for some air. "Yea that's what I thought" he smiled "Ok I'll run up to the Mr. Subb down the street...you wanna drink?"

"Yea get me a Dr. Pepper!" she requested as she pulled out of their embrace.

"Alright I'll be back in ten minutes.." he said softly as he pulled her back in for a quick kiss.

"Mmm, Jase go I'm hungry!" she demanded.

He laughed "Just call me slave boy" he joked.

"K babe I'll get the whip!" she called

"Yea you do that." he laughed as he shut the front door.

She smiled to herself. There was no doubt about it the infamous Jason Morgan had been domesticated! She laughed lightly she loved it, that was her man, Jason Morgan the domesticated husband and father. Not Sonny Corinthos feared enforcer. But through everything good they had going for them, the fact remained them that technically they were feline's and they were kidnappers. It made her sick to her stomach. She didn't understand why anyone would think that if both parents, have the child...how is that kidnaping! She sighed as she laid Katie down in her crib and put a soft blue blanket over her. She smoothed out the little hair her baby had started to get, the beautiful blonde hair. She kissed her forehead softly as she brought the side of the crib back up and locked it in place. Oh how she loved that little girl! As she stood their watching Katie sleep. she started to think of their future. Well her future, her first steps, her first words, go dhow she hope that mama would be it, but she knew the chances of that were slim. It was just so much easier to say dada! Damn Jason she thought. But her first day of kindergarten. Knowing Jason he would probably follow the school bus to town. No they would defiantly be driving her to school. No doubt about it! Her first boyfriend, god! "You know Katie, personal advice your first boyfriend...tell me first and I'll take you for ice cream or something...savor the moment before your father finds out!"she laughed.

"Oh I see your going to celebrate without me!" he said feigning hurt and disappointment!

She turned to see her absolutely adorable fiancee pouting in the doorframe. She smiled as she walked over to him and put her arms around him as they started walking backwards closing Katie's door to a crack. "It's a girl thing baby! Where are the subs?" she asked as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and rubbed their noses together affectionately.

"On the coffee table" he smiled kissing her passionately

She pulled away breathless as he carried her into the living room. "Let's eat!" she smiled excitedly, she hadn't had subs in forever! She quickly dropped her legs and danced over to the couch..."Oh my gosh there so beautiful!" she gasped as she eyed the subs sitting on the coffee table, they were just so perfect, symmetrical, wrapped with expertise and waiting for her to have one big bite!

"Hey babe you wanna sit down? You know maybe actually eat what you made me go and get!"He asked her chuckling!

10 minutes later they were both halfway through their subs and in a light conversation.

"Ok I gotta tell you this cause I think you should know what you got coming if you ever dump me in a foreign country.." she smiled as she covered her mouth to finish chewing her bite in her mouth.

"As if I would ever leave you in a foreign country or anywhere for that matter" he laughed.

She smiled as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Ok so my boyfriend during senior year of highschool went with me and my girlfriends to Mexico for spring break. I find out the day before we leave to go home that he was off with some little Latina, I confronted him and he called me a whore and a no good for nothing piece of trash! So the day we flew back I got my hands on his luggage and I threw everything in them away and I filled them with milkbones..."

Jason raised his eyebrows "You filled them with milkbones?" he asked confused "Like dog biscuits?"

"Yeah" she nodded "the drug sniffing dogs went apeshit!" she laughed as Jason made a projectile of his beer.

"Damn Court..." he managed as he put his beer down for safe keeping.

DING DONG

"What the hell?" she said confused they didn't know anyone in Paris, who could be at their door!

"Go answer it" Jason said nonchalantly as he quickly cleaned up the mess on the coffee table.

"What are you up to?" she asked as a devious smile spread across his face. He simply nodded his head towards the door and said nothing. She glided on over and opened he door.. "Hell...OH MY GOD!" she shrieked!

* * *

A/N: Ok it's short I know but it's fluffer nuffer! And before you all yell at me that, that's the cheesiest ending I have to say it wouldn't be much fun if I told you who was at the door and then started the next chappy so get over it enjoy my pillow stuffing! Hey my marshmallow dudette ImJustKidding89 here's your Marshmallow world! 


	21. 3 strikes your out!

Leanna: No problem about the short review! I totally understand glad you like the fluff, it was defiantly a change for this story to be writing this much fluff!

Jess: YES! In my world they have a Mr. Subb on every street corner including Paris! And I bet you don't know who's at the door!

ImJustKidding89: Yes I gave you some fluffer nuffer but unfortunately don't get used to it!

Journeyrox: Evil? Well that's a bit harsh! I know bad place to be left at a readers perspective! But I'm updating that makes up for it right?

Pureevil230: Domesticated Jason that's what I asked for, for Christmas! Hehe hmm who is at the door?

Emmalee05: Yes well we all have to train our boy until we don't own him anymore in which case he is someone else's problem! Hehe I'm kidding!

Theblondeone07: Well Carly seems to be the popular vote for who's on the other side of the door...let's see if your right...

A/N: Ok guys sadly there are only going to be 10-15 more chapters in Any Reason! Now I know that seems like a lot and all but it's really not I'm going to be updating at least once a week if not twice from now on provided I don't get grounded or there's a nuclear bomb...if neither of those things happen expect an update I love this story and its probably my best! But it needs to end sometime...so there is one more major thing that's going to happen and a few more on edge scenes for Journey and a lot more of raising Katie and then we will land successfully at quite the event last chapter. Then I will do an epilogue where you see what's happening with Journey and Katie and all..so that's the agenda and here is your next chappy!

Chapter 21

"Hell...OH MY GOD!" she shrieked! As she stood looking into a sea of white roses.

"Delivery for a Mrs. Morgan 3 dozen white long stemmed roses freshly picked and cut to your preference!" a strong french accent flowed from somewhere behind the bouquet. "Are you Mrs. Morgan?" The tall thin man with dark brown hair asked as he moved the flowers to the side to reveal his face.

She smiled, liking the sound of that. "As a matter of fact I am!" she beamed as she accepted the large amount of beautiful white roses oh the smell!

"There's a card to, from a Mr. Jason and a Miss. Katie" the man announced as he stuck the card out for her taking.

"Oh thank you!" she laughed as the man bowed and then skipped back down the driveway getting into a green van and driving off.

She turned around to find Jason standing with his arms crossed and a devious smile on his face. "So ugh, who are those from, your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Well actually they are from my husband...well soon to be husband!" she smiled as she sniffed one of the roses.

"Ah I see, he seems like a really great guy getting you what 3 dozen roses." he commented light heartedly.

She looked at him humorously and decided to play along, so she set down the vase of 36 long stemmed white roses on the coffee table and sauntered over towards him sexily. "Well he's an extremely fabulous man..."she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck "and the card...which I haven't read yet... he even included our daughter's name on!" she smiled seductively truly touched by the gesture.

"Really he sounds great for you, you daughter hmm I bet she looks just like you!" he commented nonchalantly as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I happen to think she looks just like the both of us..." she whispered moving her face closer yet to his.

"She's perfect then!" he smiled before he captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

She pulled away for a moment "That she is!" she whispered as she then pulled him back into yet another mind blowing kiss. He started walking slowly towards the couch with her still in his arms, never breaking their connection. Again with out breaking apart he managed to lay her down on the couch placing himself on top of her. As he slid his hand up her shirt...

DING DONG

Courtney laughed as she pulled away and saw his disappointed expression. "Hey why do you look disappointed you had to of planned whoever is on the other side of that door!" she giggled as he groaned.

He smiled "Two words ...Bad Timing!"

She laughed as she pushed him off and got up, pulling her shirt back down and smoothing out the wrinkles before reaching for the doorknob. Not expecting what she found on the other side, but it brought tears to her eyes and she gasped "I, I can't believe this!" she gasped as Carly, Sonny, Michael, Morgan, Mike, and Bobbie all stood in the doorway!

"Hey Sweetie, how ya been!" Carly smiled cheerfully with he own unshed tears.

Courtney pulled Carly into a hug a very tight hug! "Oh My god I've missed you!" she cried as they clutched together.

"Did you miss me?" Michael asked with a smile as Courtney pulled away and bent down to her nephew.

"Of course I did!" she laughed hugging him, tightly. "Dad!" she smiled as she pulled him into a hug!

"Hey angel whatcha been up to? How's Katie?" Mike asked eagerly.

She pulled back ashamed that she had forgotten all about getting her daughter. "Oh..um.."

"Well she might be a bit cranky cause I just woke her up but I think she will be happy to see you!" Jason smiled as he walked out of the hallway carrying a seemingly very annoyed Katie who was rubbing her eyes.

Mike laughed as he went over to Jason "Hey Katie you remember grandpa?" he asked the baby rubbing her back. He smiled when the baby reached for him... "Awe that a girl!"

Courtney turned back to Sonny and immediately hugged him. Something he was clearly not expecting. "God Sonny I missed you...and I don't care anymore about everything that's happened let's just put it behind us."

Pulling back he nodded "Sure thing sis" he teased as she smiled.

After hugging Bobbie she finally took notice of the baby who, she knew was Sonny's and Carly's, little Morgan. "Oh My God this must be Morgan! Oh Sonny he's adorable!" she gasped as she looked into the carrier that Sonny was now holding.

"Yea he got his looks from Carly obviously!" he laughed as he set the carrier down and picked Morgan up handing him to Courtney.

"Oh My God he's beautiful guys!" she said as she held her nephew.

"Morgan's beautiful but Court Katie is gorgeous look at her she's gotten so big!" Carly exclaimed as the baby cooed. "Yea you know you missed me!" she smiled at Katie as she began to bounce her up and down.

* * *

An hour later they had decided that Morgan would sleep in his playpen set up in Katie's room Sonny and Carly would stay in one guestroom with Michael in the adjoining guestroom and Bobbie and Mike could each stay in their own rooms. Times like these Courtney and Jason were thankful to have so many extra rooms!

The adults had sat around the livingroom talking, after getting the kids to sleep. "So, what have you two been up to?" Carly asked with a wink.

"Carly" Jason scolded

"What!" she said defensively "You seen any good movies, you know heard any good songs?" she covered as Jason rolled his eyes.

Courtney laughed. "As if we really have time to sit down and watch movies and listen to the radio.."

"Well, I don't know!" Carly laughed. "You know Michael constantly asks about his Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jason, and god how he was eager to come see you!"

"Yea he was telling me the other day that he had to show Katie some new game boy thing or something that he had gotten." Mike added.

A shrill cry rang out.

"I think someone know's we're talking about her" Courtney laughed as she got off of Jason's lap and disappeared down the long hallway to get her daughter.

Sonny watched his sister leave the room and then turned his attention back to Jason "You know, Baldwin isn't showing any mercy on this Kidnaping thing! They have called in Feds." he warned.

"It's ridiculous!" Mike said "Anyone who looked at that little girl can tell that she's your daughter."

"Yea but the problem is those papers saying that Courtney was their surrogate or host mother or which ever it was." Bobbie added.

The room went silent again when Courtney reentered carrying Katie. She looked around it was kinda awkward to be honest. "What?" she asked when she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Nothing" Jason said as he got up and walked over to her kissing Katie on the forehead. "Sonny, Mike and I were just going to go play a game of pool." he informed her eyeing both Sonny and Mike.

"Ok.." she said as she gave him a quick kiss and then sat on the couch with Katie snuggled into her arms. Carly and Bobbie then moved onto the couch on either side of her.

Once all three men were out of the room Carly's face burst into a smile "So dish! He asked you didn't he?" she asked eagerly.

"He what?" Courtney asked confused.

"Jason asked you to marry him." Bobbie said.

"How'd you know?" Courtney's face broke into a smile.

"Well it could be that vase full of what 2 dozen long stem white roses?"Bobbie said with a smile gesturing to the almost forgotten roses. "Oh that amazing smile that lightens your whole face" she suggested

"Oh that rock on your finger that your father and brother obviously haven't noticed!" CArly squealed excitedly. "God it's huge!" Carly exclaimed as she bent over a bit to see the ring. She would've just grabbed Courtney's hand but considering she was holding a sleeping Katie she thought it better not to.

Courtney blushed. "It's 3 dozens and, It's beautiful...I love it!" she said, propping Katie up on her shoulder so she could admire the ring Jason had given her only yesterday.

"It brings out your eyes!" Bobbie commented.

"It does?" she asked shyly biting her lip.

"Yeah it's absolutely beautiful I'm telling you, you have that poor boy whipped and Katie has that man wrapped around her little finger!" Carly smirked as she took the baby from Courtney's arms carefully as not to wake her.

Courtney and Bobbie laughed.

* * *

"How's it been going being on the run?" Mike asked as Jason set the balls in the triangle, lining them up and then handed both Mike and Sonny a pool stick.

"Well it was hard on Courtney when we left Greece, but once we got here we decided that staying to ourselves this time would be better, so we have been utilizing the backyard and we have made a few trips to the park and I think this is what I want for Katie and for Courtney to be away from the business in absolute safety."stated seriously eyeing Sonny for some sort of a reaction.

"I...I couldn't agree with you more!"Sonny stated solemnly. "That's why I think to finally settle this Bullshit kidnaping whatever and all...I think we should fake your deaths...you know get someone in there and identify you three" he suggested, before lining up his shot and knockingthe seven ball into the pocket ton the far left hand corner."That way your free...from everything including the business.." he suggested as he looked into Jason's eyes confirming what he had just said.

Jason nodded in agreement as Sonny lined up his next shot and then the doorbell rang...Sonny and Mike looked to Jason but when the caught his bewildered look Sonny and Mike ran into the livingroom and Jason ran to get Katie.

* * *

"Carly why would we want to have another baby...Katie isn't even a year old yet!" Courtney laughed as Carly threw her hands up defensively.

"I was just asking!" she laughed as the doorbell rang and all three women looked at the door.

"Gosh Jason's just full of surprises today..." Courtney giggled as she got off the couch and readjusted Katie in her arms slowly walking towards the door.

" WAIT!" Sonny exclaimed as Courtney and Carly and Bobbie all turned to look at him, clueless to what was going on..

"Sonny what's wrong?" Courtney asked innocently. "I was just getting the door..."

"Special Delivery!" A voice rang through the door as Jason came out of the hallway with Katie's diaper bag and carrier.

"Oh My God!" Carly gasped as the realization of what was going on hit her.

Courtney's eyes lit up with terror as she to finally realized what was going on, but just for a second. As the doorbell rang again Courtney quickly put Katie in her carrier as Jason pushed the china cabinet to the side, revealing a door, without a word Courtney and Jason were through the door and Sonny and Mike were pushing the China Cabinet back into place.

As the doorbell rang again Carly ran over and quickly opened it putting on a sweet smile. "Hi can I help you?"

"Oui, Tu Parles Fancois?"The man asked.

"Ugh Blue?" Carly replied confused.

"Ok then...English it is! We got an anonymous tip that there were some American Felonies staying at this address and we need to search the premises." The man said changing from French to English.

"I'm sorry Sir but we are on vacation and this is our house and I can assure you there is no one here that's a Felony so if you wouldn't mind leaving.."Carly said sweetly trying to close the door.

"I don't think you understand we have to search the house!" The man said a bit harshly.

"Well then you'll need a search warrant goodnight!" Sonny said smugly as he shut the door in the mans face ignoring the mans objections.

"That was to close!"Bobbie sighed.

"Yea but they are going to come back with a search warrant..."Mike said

"Yea that means right now we need to get going! Mike get all the pictures you can find and stash them! Carly go put something of Katie's on Morgan and put him in the crib! Bobbie anything, absolutely anything you find that is clearly Jason and COurtneys hide it NOW!" Sonny demanded as they all scurried around proofing the house for whenever they came back with a warrant!

A/N: Alright I know the ending was a tad rushed and may not of made complete sense but ask and I will try and clarify!


	22. Far Away

TyDavislover: Hmm good point Jason and Sonny do have everything planned out. But will the plan work?

Theblondeone07: Of course right when they are happy and feeling secure this is going to happen! That's how it works...TIIC me in this case always ruins the fun!

Journeyrox: I'm glad I'm making up for it!

Jess: Really? I thought I rushed the ending a tad bit but if you say so. Why do you have the feeling there going to get away? I never said anything and you know I'm quite fond of doing 180's in my story's.

ImJustKidding89: Happy Birthday! Jason a romantic? Never! Hehe. They've escaped for now but watch out remember the cops are no doubt about it gonna come back with the search warrant!

Emmalee05: Hell yea trained like a dog! Yea I had fun with Carly and Bobbie's reaction to the big ole ring! I could just picture Carly's face!

Pureevil230: Ding you win! Think about what you said in your review! Ah the faking of the deaths...forever free...if only it was that easy!

Leanna R.: Let me just say while reading your review I really wanted to hit you! Every time you always pick something out! GRR I swear one of these days im gonna beat you! But yes I do love yas it's just sometimes! Ah all good things must come to an end and to be honest the fluff was starting to bore me.

A/N: Ok I think I hit everyone my loyal few...ugh. I must pay tribute to Bobbie through. Monday on GH when she told Tracy to shut up or she was going to Bitch slap her to the Canadian border I died laughing! Anywho here's the next chappy for yall hillbillies!

* * *

Chapter 22

They stopped for a minute so Jason could turn on the flashlight he had brought. Looking back at her he put his finger to his lips gesturing for her to be quiet. They stood still not making a sound as voices could be heard from the inside the house.

"_Oui, Tu Parles Fancois?"_

"_Ugh Blue?" _

"_Ok then...English it is! We got an anonymous tip that there were some American Felonies staying at this address and we need to search the premises." _

"_I'm sorry Sir but we are on vacation and this is our house and I can assure you there is no one here that's a Felony so if you wouldn't mind leaving.."_

"_I don't think you understand we have to search the house!" _

"_Well then you'll need a search warrant goodnight!" _

When he heard the front door shut he grabbed Courtney's free hand and started down a dark corridor at a fast past.

Her breathing got heavier. She knew in the back of her mind that they weren't ever really safe from running. Even if they had just begun to settle down. But right now she was scared. Not of where Jason was taking her, because she trusted him and he had obviously had an escape root planned out for just in case...but her fear was more of what would happen when they got there. She was confused to say the least. They made a right turn went down a flight of stairs turned left and went down a slope that she could only describe as a ramp, climbed over a round cylinder like object that, her best guess was a tree or a support column before making a final left turn and walking up another flight of stairs to come face to face with a nice tall concrete wall.

He dropped her hand without a word and took Katie's carrier away from her. Running his hand over the bottom of it he pulled of long thin key. Getting down on his knees he inserted the key into crack at the very bottom of the wall. Before she knew what was happening the whole wall shook and then lifted upwards as a garage door would. She stared in awe.

He picked up the carrier and turned to go in when he realized that his beautiful fiancee wasn't following. Turning around he put his free hand on her cheek. "You ok?"

"Yea I'm just...It's...It's just like some movie that I'm watching..." she said leaning into his touch. "Well unfortunately this is very real...Come on, let's go see our new home." he suggested as he held out his hand for her.

She gladly accepted and followed him into what looked to be a dark dirty basement of sorts. "Uh Where are we?"she asked curiously as he lead them to what looked to be a good 20 flights of stairs.

"Well...we are in Rouen...it's about 10 minutes from our house and we are going to go up these unfortunate 17 flight of stairs get into the awaiting car and drive for about 2 hours to the Manche shore, and to our coastline house!" he smiled.

She laughed deliriously "did you say 17 flights of stairs?"

He laughed lightening to mood a little. Figures all he really had to say was 17 flights of stairs, she probably hadn't absorbed much after that. "Come on"

Taking his hand they proceeded up the first five flights of stairs in silence. After turning to start the sixth she couldn't take it anymore she needed to say something the silence was deafening. "You ever think of us having another baby?" she asked as Carly's words at the house ran through her mind.

He turned his head and smiled at her. "Where'd that come from?" He laughed as they continued to climb.

"I need a rest." She proclaimed as she sat down on the step in front of her. He turned around and sat down next to her they were sitting on a landing. "And to answer your question I don't know I just was thinking about the uh...the future, for us and Katie, you know?"

He rubbed her back looking back at the still asleep Katie...It wasn't as if he had never thought about it. "Yea I do...I do think about our future...you know, and having more kids, but we have to get through this first you know..." he said and he heard her sniffle he gently brought her face up to look at him, wiping away a tear that fell from her eye. "Hey I promise you one way or another, I will give you the life that both you and Katie deserve! No more mob, no more violence, Just you and me and Katie and any other kids we may or may not have in the future!"

She nodded. "I love you" she whispered before he pulled her into a kiss.

Putting everything he had into that kiss to show her just how much he loved her to. Pulling away in need of air he gave her one more quick peck before standing up and reaching his hand down for her. "Come on let's get home!" he smiled as she gladly took his hand but before letting go she pulled him into another tantalizing kiss.

* * *

DING DONG

"Shit" Sonny cursed as he looked around that was record timing for police officials ten minutes. He quickly looked around nothing that looked of Jason and Courtney or Katie...so he decided to go ahead and answer the door. "Hello"

"We have a warrant to search this house!" a man said shoving a paper into Sonny's chest roughly and pushing past him with at least 10 uniforms.

"Honey, What's going on?" Carly asked seductively as she walked out with a robe on somewhat undone. Once catching sight of the scenes her face lit up! "What the hell!" she yelled pulling the robe around her tightly.

"I'm sorry ma'am we have a warrant to search the house.." the man who seemed to be in charge informed her. Sticking his hand out to introduce himself. "My name is Jean-Luc Mlambi, police chief." when she ignored his hand he drew it back.

"I hope you really aren't serious! I'll have you know I have a 3 month old and a 5 year old asleep right now not to mention my mother and father are here so your blatant disrespect barging into my home at all hours of the morning, will cost you!" she warned as she watched the uniforms walk around and inspect the place but then her blood ran cold. She had spotted the one thing that had been overlooked in their efforts to hide everything Courtney and Jason. Those 3 dozen long stemmed white roses, and the card that was left unread! As one man stepped over to the flowers to inspect them she quickly went about her acting determined to help her friends. "And further more..." she started...to complain.

Sonny watched in silent amusement as Carly did what Carly does best and put on a show but catching eye of the flowers he understood why she was being so catchy with it all. As she swung her arms around flamboyantly rambling on about how this was invasion of privacy she discreetly but effectively bumped into the officer who was now holding the flowers, causing him to drop them and the vase shattered with water and flowers spreading out through the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled as she bent over grabbing the card first, putting it into her robe then quickly going for the shards of glass. "I hope you are happy you just ruined my husbands anniversary surprise for me THANKS A WHOLE FUCKING LOT!" she screamed as she threw the glass into her hand angrily. "OW" she whimpered as she got one piece stuck into her hand.

He would've applauded her certainly Emmy winning performance had the show not went on but since it had, his part went on. "Sweetie are you ok?" he asked doting over her like any concerned husband would.

"Yea but honey those beautiful flowers" she whined as tears filled her eyes.

Seeing the women's tears the Jean-Luc felt a tear at his heart. "I'm sorry Mrs. Corinthos, for my men's obvious clumsiness." he apologized.

"Sir there's no sign of them..." an officer said.

"Of course there isn't we are here on our anniversary with our FAMILY!" Carly scolded right before Sonny directed her towards the kitchen to clean her wound.

"Well then I am extremely sorry for interrupting your night Mr. Corinthos." he said before he nodded to his men to leave and they all did in a very timely fashion without another word.

Sonny shut and locked the door behind them, before walking to the kitchen where Carly had her finger under the running water. "You alright?" he asked solemnly.

"Oh yeah nothing major a band aide should do it!" she smiled. "That was really close!"

"Yea...Yeah it was" he replied staring at his feet.

"SO what happens next are Courtney and Jason gonna come back through some other cool door or what?" she asked curiously.

"Their safe, they won't have any complications where they are now, other then that I can't tell you anything" he said empathetically as she just nodded her head.

"Yea, come on let's go to bed!" she smiled as she lead them out of the kitchen.

* * *

It hadn't taken but a mere 10 minutes to climb the last 12 flights of stairs. After which they had easily found the car and were almost to their new home. Katie had woken up when they were getting into the car so Courtney had gotten in the back seat and given her her bottle. But she soon fell asleep, so he transferred Katie up to the front seat and laid Courtney against the back seat to rest. They had been driving now for about an hour and forty five minutes, and he had to admit he was tired. So to keep awake he just started talking.

"Hey Kate you know this new house...your gonna love it." he informed his daughter. She was still awake which really hadn't surprised him she had slept most of the day. "And I think that we will be able to stay there without running this time." he said as he took one hand off the wheel and tickled the baby. "You look so much like your mother...God your both so beautiful! You know, as your father it's my job to protect you...and mommy." he continued as the baby lloked around curiously and chewed on one of her toys. "I know I haven't done such a great job of that so far but I promise you that from now on...nothing...nothing bad will ever come to you as far as I can help it!" he said determined as unshed tears formed in his eyes. "Cause I love you, I love you so much Kate! And your mother...god you have no idea how much it killed me when I broke up with her because of your uncle!" he looked over at the baby who just gurgled and kicked her feet. Laughing he continued. "You know the first time I realized I was in love with your mother was the day she asked me if I thought Brenda was beautiful...kinda funny to think about it now.." he glanced back at his fiancee sprawled out on the back seat asleep. "You know from then on I just, I knew that I needed her in my life, no matter how selfish it was. I kept trying to find the right time to tell her how I felt about her but then one thing after another after another and then we got into the car crash." he stared out the windshield intently "I was more afraid to hurt her then I was concerned about myself." He chuckled turning down a side rode. "But you know someday...someday Kate your going to have a guy that loves you like I love your mother." he looked over at his child who again jus gurgled and giggled. "Yea but he's going to have to come through me first!" Katie started to giggle again as he pulled down another side road. "Oh you think that's funny?" he asked taking one hand off the wheel again and tickling her, again causing her to gurgle and giggle. Pulling on to a long circular granite driveway he stopped the car out side the front door and shut it off he then turned his body to look solely at his daughter. "You know I'm glad we had this conversation!" he declared as his daughter looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled.

Unbuckling the carrier he threw a blanket over it and set it on the front step then turning back and picking up Courtney. Swiftly he kicked the car door shut. He ended up holding Courtney in his arms with the carrier in one hand. He got lucky when Courtney sat up a little to get comfortable giving him the three seconds he needed to get the front door open. So with the diaper bag on one shoulder and Katie in his other hand and Courtney in his arms he made his way into the house heading straight for the master bedroom. He laid Courtney down on the bed and set Katie's diaper bag down. Setting the carrier on the bed he pulled back the comforter and place Courtney's legs underneath it and she wiggled around getting comfortable. After taking Katie out of her carrier and laying her on the bed her stripped down to his boxers and laid down lying his daughter then on his chest and drifted of to a sweet dreamland that was for now just that.

* * *

A/N: Ok first let me say I know the lat paragraph probably has way to much detail and the conversation with Katie was probably a bit much but you know whatever it's past midnight I have winter ball today and my schedule is jam packed and yet here I am updating for yall don't you just feel so loved? Anywho review please it would make my day! 


	23. Watermark

Pureevil230: Carly's little scene seemed to be a favorite! Well see technically Courtney isn't living in a movie more like a story! And I'm god...poor Court! Yeah well I think for all the bad stuff I've done to Journey and Katie I think I've made up for it in cute scenes and special moments!

Emmalee05: Jason's Conversation with Katie another favorite! I thought it was cute. Yea I'm betting they burned off them subs during those 17 flights. Yea I know why 17? Well there's a story behind those 17 flights but I will not tell you cause it's long time consuming and kinda freaky so I'll spare ya!

Jess: Carly the character I used to love but now it's debatable! Well I'm glad you could see it all happening! That was most certainly the point!

ImJustKidding89: Yea there house is really cool! I think it's awesome but this is the last really important place they will be at so I thought I could go a tad over bard!

Journeyrox: Jason is adorable with Katie I think! I just love writing those Daddy moments with him and Katie it's so cute and honestly having had no experience with having a father I think I'm doing pretty damn good!

TheBlondeOne07: See now that makes me feel better when yall come back and tell me that something I thought yall would hate was something you really liked!

Cinder McKnight: I'm glad you like it! Wow in three simple words you sure know how to boost my confidence! Hehe thanks for the review I appreciate it!

* * *

A/N: This is my apology for if this chapter sucks my friends dad died Friday morning I just got back from the funeral...this week isn't going to be my favorite week. Thursday is the one year anniversary of my little brother dying of Leukemia and the whole Courtney dying thing and I'm really not gonna have my friends help so much because you know Shay's dad just died and it takes importance and it's just going to be hard. And on another some what bad but good note this story will be finished by Sunday so look for almost constant updates this week!

* * *

Chapter 23

It was almost noon. Courtney had woken up with Katie around 9 and Jason about an after later. After exploring the house a bit Jason and Courtney had decided to just lay around in bed as a family just enjoying themselves. A mere 2 hours later they were still on laying in the master bedroom laughing and talking.

"Ok so If we had a boy what would we name him?" Courtney asked with a smile as she sat with her legs crossed on their bed with Katie sitting in her lap playing with her engagement ring.

"Hmm how 'bout Chad" he smiled as she laughed.

"Come on Jase be serious!" she giggled. "I think I like the idea of naming a boy after his daddy!" she smiled.

"No if we ever have a son we are not naming him after me I would never do that to a child!" he said seriously as he sat up against the headboard and took Katie from her.

"Why not?"

"Because he would forever have a name that bound him to me and I wouldn't want him to feel like he had to live up to some standard of me or if he ended up hating me I don't want him to be stuck with my name!" he said seriously.

"Why would any child of ours hate you?" she asked joining him at the head of the bed.

"I don't know.." he said quietly. "What about Ethan?"

She sighed. "It's Strong...I like it!" she smiled as he took her hand in his. "You know why I named Katie, Katie?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked staring at her ring.

"Because Katie means, pure and I knew that even though her parents had faults that she was an innocent being coming into this world and that she had all the potential in the world to do whatever she wanted." she explained as she rubbed her palm over Katie's cheek.

He smiled at the fact that she hadn't just picked a random name. It was just like her researching baby names. But she had succeed on giving their beautiful daughter the perfect name. "I love it"

* * *

2 months later Katie is about 6 months old now...

"What are you doing?"

She smiled as she listened to Jason and Katie from the kitchen. It had been quiet these past moth or two. A bit two quiet, if their life had picked up a pattern then this would be the time something went wrong and they would have to leave. But she was praying that they wouldn't, as far as she knew Sonny was staging their deaths and then they wouldn't have to worry about. She shook her head, as if it would be that easy...carrying the plates out to the diningroom. "Jason come on dinner's ready." she called before setting the plates down and then turning to go get the drinks. Her mood tonight wasn't the best, all she wanted to do at his point was lay down and go to sleep.

"Dinner time Katie!" he smiled as he picked up his daughter and walked her over to the table. Making airplane noises he "flew" Katie over to her highchair sitting her down and then taking his seat.

Walking back into the diningroom she sighed. "Jase babe you know you have to put the tray on!" she scolded.

"But she doesn't like the tray she'll be fine without it, it's not like we aren't right here." he said as he turned the highchair towards him and set the plate of bananas in Katie's lap. He still didn't understand why that was her favorite he couldn't stand the smell much less the taste of them.

Courtney groaned as she picked up the tray to her daughters highchair and snapped it on. Katiegot upset and started to push against it. Placing the plate of banana's on the tray she sat down and started to eat.

Katie's cries got louder as she continued to push on the tray. Jason sighed and placed her plate on the table and took the tray off and sat her on his lap letting her eat her meal there, which instantly calmed her down.

"Jason why did you take her out?" she asked annoyed.

"Because she doesn't like the tray..."

"That doesn't matter she needs to sit there and eat by herself and she needs that tray to not make a mess doing it and you giving her what she wants isn't helping." she scolded

"Well can I help it? She doesn't like to feel entrapped and that's why she doesn't like that thing." he defended his actions as he bounced Katie on his knee.

"She needs to be sitting in that chair and eating by herself cause she's not going to always have you right there for a chair!" she said a bit more harshly her foul mood shining through.

"I won't make her do something she doesn't want to do!" he retorted.

She sighed annoyed with herself for starting a stupid fight and annoyed with him because he wouldn't just put Katie back in the damn seat. "Fine, whatever, I'm tired I'm going to bed.." she said as she slammed her fork down and stormed out of the diningroom and up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

He sighed as Katie looked up at him. "You know pumpkin your starting to get me into trouble with mommy!" he said as she grabbed another slice of banana and offered it to him. He smiled "Thank you sweetie"

* * *

She sighed as she sunk into the bubble bath she had just prepared for herself. God she needed to think. She knew it was wrong to go off on him for such a little thing, but she had other things on her mind. This is what she needed to help her ease her mind...a nice hot bubble bath with smooth jazz in the background. She sighed as she laid her head back against the side of the tub and relaxed.

* * *

He sighed as he cleaned up dinner Katie was at his feet playing with one of her favorite pooh bears. She had become addicted to the bear...already having a good collection of them. She was becoming more and more of an individual everyday. Her personality...she was so confident and outgoing. Always the center of attention without having to do anything at all. She had such a beautiful bright smile just like her mother and she had his eyes, she was defiantly going to be popular with the guys. He sighed this was his escape. Thinking about his daughter! This was how he blocked everything else out and he had to admit it was working. He drained the sink and wiped his hands off. It had worked, now he had to face the problem he had been putting off.

Picking up Katie and her Pooh Bear he headed up the stairs making a left into her room he flicked on the light. When he laid her down on the changing table he could tell she was falling asleep. He unsnapped the onesy she had on and carefully pried Pooh form his daughters hands. Slipping of the onesy he changed her diaper and slipped on a Pooh Bear pink footsy. He carefully picked her up and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before lying her down in her crib and placing Pooh next to her. Turning off the lights and flipping a night light on and turning on the baby monitor he quietly exited the room.

Looking down the hall to the door that led into the room he shared with his, not so in a good mood, fiancee he slowly made his way towards it. Opening the door he found her already in bed curled up tight in the comforter. He turned on the baby monitor on his night stand and stripped down to his boxers climbing in behind her and pulling her close to him. Thinking she was asleep he whispered an 'I love you' into her ear and kissed the side of her head before getting comfortable.

She sighed having heard him come in and join her. This was the time if any.. "Jase we need to talk" she said seriously breaking the silence.

Some what startled by her voice he sat up and looked down at her before actually processing those four little words _we need to talk_. At that point he knew something was off, all he could do was hope and pray that their talk wasn't going to be a bad _talk_.

* * *

A/N: I was obsessed with Pooh Bear when I was younger so as you could imagine I am very schooled on the topic other then that review ASAP the next chapter should be up tonight if not tommorrow! 


	24. Everything That's True

Jess: I know it's very sad that the story is ending but I can not update soon and still take my time! That's like putting a dehumidified and a humidifier in the same room! Hehe I know that chapter was a bit shorter than I had wanted but still you know a chapter is a chapter!

Journeyrox: I'm not as obsessed with Pooh as I used to be but still own everything from when I was like in the womb that has been given to me as Pooh Bear!

ImJustKidding89: Thanks yea you wouldn't believe the past two weeks I've had! First on Wednesday last week I had growing pains in my legs and I couldn't walk I go back to school Thursday and find out my best friend is going out with this idiot that I hate and he never told me! Then Friday her dad passed and that killed the weekend Monday I find out this is Courtney's last week and then I realize my brothers anniversary of his death and then I hear Sam is pregnant with Jason's baby! I think I'm on overload!

* * *

A/N: So today is Valentines day and my friend gave me a carnation, he only gave his girlfriend a heart he ripped out of his notebook that said happy valentines so I was like that's right bitch! Hehe pardon my language butt I hate that girl! But then he "accidently" sat on my flower so my daisy poo went and bought me another one! Hehe I luv Daises he's so cute! So then my crush mike was all like oh I bought you that flower and I laughed cause I knew he wished it was from him! He's adorable I love him! So Happy Valentines Day Everyone!

* * *

Chapter 24

She sighed having heard him come in and join her. This was the time if any.. "Jase we need to talk" she said seriously breaking the silence.

Some what startled by her voice he sat up and looked down at her before actually processing those four little words _we need to talk_. At that point he knew something was off, all he could do was hope and pray that their talk wasn't going to be a bad _talk_.

"Ok" he cleared his throat as she rolled over to lay on her back so she could look him in the eye.

She sighed, at this point there wasn't anything they could do about their situation other than deal with it. She put her hands over her face and mumbled something he couldn't quite understand.

"What?" he asked.

She blew out a breath of air in frustration as she took her hands off her face and folding them on her stomach she looked up at him and repeated herself. "I'm pregnant"

Wow that's...not...what he was expecting. It wasn't that they didn't want more kids, but they didn't want to bring another child into this life style.

"Would you say something please Jason, anything." she said not liking his silence.

"Wow"

"Ugh god I knew it see now your mad at me..." she sighed as she sat up against the headboard.

"No, no, I'm not mad at you why would I be?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Because Jase we both agreed that we wanted another baby but that one, we wanted to wait until Katie was a little bit older and two, we wanted to be married and three, we especially didn't want to bring another child into this life style." she said in one breath as she leaned against his chest.

"It's ok Court! We want more kids...and now we have this little one." he said placing his hand on her tummy.

She smiled at the small gesture. "Yea your right...I mean Sonny is taking care of things and we shouldn't worry about it." she sighed before covering his hand with her own. "SO I guess we're having a baby!" she smiled.

"I guess we are.."he whispered as he kissed her sweetly.

* * *

"Yea so how's it going?" Sonny asked the person on the other end of his call. Nodding he continued "ok so what about Baldwin and Jax?" a few more minutes of silence.. "Are you serious?" he asked surprised. "No it's...no your right..." rubbing his chin he listened intently. "Yea go ahead and do that keep me posted!" he said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Thank god this is the last concert of the tour I am so tired of traveling!" Levi complained as they entered their hotel room in the Hotel De Varenne.

"Are you going to help me?" David asked as he struggled to carry all of his wives bags through the door.

"Oh sure sweetie!" she smiled taking the he purse from his left hand. He groaned and she just walked into the suite and sat down on the bed.

"Ok here's Tiffany!" Pierre smiled as he walked into the room with the carrier that held a 4 month old Tiffany Lynn Desrosier.

"Oh come here baby.." Levi smiled unhooking her daughter and picking her up. "You wanna go shopping baby?" she asked as the baby looked at her blankly. "I knew you would come on...we'll go while Daddy and the guys get warmed up for their concert!"

David laughed at his wife's enthusiasm with Tiffany. She might not look like the brightest person in the world but she loved that little girl. "I'll see you girls later then." he said as he kissed her cheek and turned away from her to go get ready for practice.

"David." she said in a sing song voice as she held out her hand.

He turned around and took one look at her hand before giving her a high five!

"David baby come on we wanna go shopping" she whined as she gestured to the baby in her arms.

"Oh, well in that case knock yourselves out!" he smiled before taking out his wallet and handing over 3 of his credit cards.

She smiled "Thank you sweetie!" after giving him a quick kiss she bounced out of the suite with Tiffany in tote.

He sighed. "Goodbye money"

Chuck who had been standing at the door watching the whole time laughed causing David to turn around. "That's pretty funny that you still willingly hand over your credit cards to her!" he laughed again.

"She's my wife of course I trust her with my money!" he said uneasy.

Chuck laughed again. "David come on" he stopped trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably "Last time you...you gave her your...your credit cards...she...she...she bought $700 of dog clothes!" he stopped to take a ragged breath so he could continue but just the memory amused him. "And you didn't even know anyone who had a dog!" he busted up again!

"Haha very funny!" he retorted unamused, that night his lovely wife had maxed out 5 of his 6 credit cards in the process of about and hour and a half!

* * *

"I know where they are!"AJ exclaimed

"Why should we believe you?" Scott Baldwin asked annoyed as he folded his arms over his chest leaning against the wall.

"Because you want to put Jason away, Jax you and Janine want that baby! I want Courtney and Elizabeth you want Jason away from Courtney so it's win all there's no reason for you not to trust me!" he smiled wickedly.

"Well if your going to suggest Paris the officials already checked that house Sonny and Carly were there but not Jason and Courtney or the baby!" Jax said harshly getting fed up with this cat and mouse game.

"No they were there...think about it why would Sonny take Carly and the boys to Paris with Mike and Bobbie on a family vacation without having his right hand in PC watching things for him unless he was visiting him!" AJ explained.

"So what are you saying the France police didn't find them at the house because..."Liz started

"They weren't looking everywhere!"AJ finished for her. "Think about it there had to be an escape route for emergency's and they hid it well! They used that escape to get out of there fast!"

"So then where'd they go?" Janine asked obnoxiously playing with her nails.

AJ looked at her annoyed, out of everyone she's the one who really made him want to just throw something at her! "A house on the Mache shore! Manche is about 2 hours outside Paris and it has some of the most beautiful houses in the world! On of which owned by Mr. Sonny Corinthos" he smiled feeling accomplished!

"Alright I'll get on it right away!"Scott Baldwin said as he stood up and whipped out his cell phone.

* * *

"Hello" Carly said answering her cell phone.

"Hey Carly, it's Courtney!"

"Hey Court how's it going how's Katie and Jason?" Carly asked excitedly as she smiled at the sound of her friends voice.

"Oh Katie's a hand full defiantly a daddy's girl! And Jason loves it!" she laughed "But I wanted to share something very interesting with you.

"Okay" Carly drug out not sure what to expect.

"Are you sitting down?" she asked

"No why?"

"Sit so you don't like faint or something!" she instructed. She knew the tiny hints and the waiting were bugging Carly.

Carly groaned as she sat down on the couch "Ok I'm sitting spill!" Carly said excitedly.

"Ok so this is very unexpected but Jason and I have a surprise..."

"OH MY GOD YOUR GETTING MARRIED SOON AREN'T YOU!" Carly screamed as she jumped up and started to dance around the livingroom.

"No...well yes but that's not the surprise!" Courtney yelled into the phone to get Carly's attention again.

"Ooh do tell" Carly said intrigued.

"Ok but you can't say anything to anyone cause we want to tell everyone! Okay?" she asked.

"My lips are sealed now stop shoveling my manure and give me the scoop!" Carly said anxiously.

"Okay, geez calm down! It's not that important just that Jason and I are pregnant!" she said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me anything In your life is considered important and..."she stopped to digest what she was just told. "I'm sorry I thought you said you were pregnant!" Carly said flabbergasted.

"Why I think I did!" Courtney laughed as she heard Carly squeal in the background.

"Oh my gosh, oh my god, oh my lord, oh Jesus thank you god!" Carly exclaimed as she badgered Courtney with questions.

* * *

"Hey Mike." Bobbie smiled up at her fellow grandparent as she fed Morgan his nightly bottle.

"Hey Bobbie just thought you would like some company." Mike smiled lying through his teeth.

"Ah I see..."she smiled. "What's on your mind?" she asked curiously.

"Not much I'm just disappointed that you know I'm not getting the chance to see my only granddaughter grow up." he admitted.

"Can I tell ya a secret?" Bobbie said as she leaned forward towards him and whispered. "Me to"

He smiled. "I just can't believe that Janine is doing what she's doing!" he said with a sigh. "I mean to go around her only child's back and pull this...it's just so wrong!"

"I don't understand how a mother could be so crude to her child and her grandchild! Honestly I couldn't picture myself wanting a baby so bad to steal one of Carly' children." Bobbie said.

"Yea well...oh let me" he said taking the baby who had just finished his bottle and laying him in the crib.

"As you were saying.." Bobbie prompted as they left Morgan's 'room'.

"Janine has always been a shallow person only thinking about herself!" he said shaking his head as they walked into Michael's room.

"Come on buddy time for bed!" Bobbie said as Michael turned off the t.v. and his video game.

"Okay" the boy smiled climbing into bed.

"Ah ah say your prayers!" Mike reminded him.

"Okay..." he sighed. "Dear God, please bless Mommy and Daddy and my Grandpa Mike and my Grandma Bobbie and Morgan, and Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney and Katie and keep them all safe and happy, Amen." he looked towards Mike for approval as he finished in return he received a nod. "Night Grandpa...Grandma"

"Night Michael" Bobbie said kissing him on the forehead as Mike did the same before exiting Michael's room.

"All we can hope is that Janine will see that by hurting Courtney with these ridiculous accusations that she is hurting Katie whom she claims to love ever so dearly!" Bobbie said a bit down trotted knowing that the chances of that were slim to none.

"Well at least now both Katie and Courtney are safe from anything mob related and that I am very thankful to!" Mike said.

A/N: Just as a side not if you have forgotten Levi, David, and Pierre are connected to Courtney! Levi was Courtney's friend from highschool and they recently found each other when Courtney was back in Atlantic City.


	25. Only

TheBlondeone07: Hehe! I personally think AJ is looney and has no clue what the hell he is talking about because come on he's not even the dullest crayon in the box! But we'll see what happens.

Journeyrox: I'm glad your excited about the baby! What can I say I'm a sucker for Journey Baby's let's see in total 8 Journey babies in all my stories...I need to get a hobby! smiles

ImJustKidding89: You're a better person than I am I can't I told myself I would but I can't watch her die I just I can't! But Spammy is unfortunately pregnant. If that hasn't happened yet I'm sorry I've got a messenger keeping me informed and I was told. You and everyone else knew Court was pregnant cause apparently I'm that obvious... sigh we can only hope I get better at that!

Emmalee05: Yes it was a good talk! Hehe I love writing Carly, did I mention this? It makes me smile to write someone who is so totally FUN!

* * *

A/N: I'm not pushing for reviews cause I know these chapters are coming really fast and a bit to fast for everyone to get in there before the next one comes out! But any and all reviews are still very much appreciated especially because the story is ending tear and this bunch of awesome reviewers I have here won't be anymore tear unless you wanna go read my other stories wink wink hehe well I'm happy to announce that other than this being the one year anniversary of my brothers death it has over all been a really good day!

Oh and keep in mind Sonny and Mike still don't know that Journey are engaged and no one but Carly knows that their pregnant so just keep that in mind!

* * *

Chapter 25

"You got the address?" the man asked into his cell phone as he took a deep breath watching his breath float in the frigid air.

"45 Daisy drive, take a right off the main road, drive for approximately 13 miles and you'll come to a fork in the road, at that point turn left and continue to follow that road it will lead you right to it!" a mans voice replied from the other end of the cellular phone.

"Good Work!"

* * *

He tightened his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him as he kissed her ear. "Morning beautiful."

She smiled and turned in his arms. "Morning baby" she whispered as she kissed him.

He moaned, as their kiss deepened, with every passing second they got more engrossed in each other. He rolled onto his back bringing her on top of him as they continued their kiss that had become very passionate and intense. As his hands wandered up her back and under her shirt Katie's giggles flowed from the baby monitor. He groaned enjoying where his morning was going. "Let her be" he mumbled breaking away for a mere second. Nodding they returned to their previous position. But the next sound to come out of the baby monitor wouldn't be so easily ignored.

* * *

Carly bounced around the house sporting the biggest smile she had ever acquired. Sonny eyed her suspiciously, it seemed very strange to him that she was in such a good mood. But what scared him was knowing that most of the time her good mood was caused by some outrageous plan.

"Morning handsome!" she smiled as she glided over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That was all he could take something was up! "Morning..." he said hesitantly. He watched as she giggled and opened the refrigerator grabbing an apple. _An apple she hates fruits_... "Carly why are you eating an apple?"

"I don't know.." she giggled girlishly and took another huge bite out of her apple. "Mmmm"

Watching her take a bite of that apple threw him off. He set his coffee down and glared at her resting both hands on the kitchen counter. "Alright Carly what ever it is that you are planning I'm warning you call it off!"

"Planning?" she laughed looking at him, but only then did she realize what he meant. "What! Can I help it if I'm in a really good mood today?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright you know what sometimes, Sonny, and I know you don't realize this but, sometimes I can just be a happy person because I'm having a good day! And so are Jason and Courtney!" she said mumbling the last part.

Not sure he heard that last part right he had to clarify! "What did you just say?"

* * *

"Dammit!" Scott Baldwin cursed as he slammed the phone onto the desk.

"What happened?" Ric asked him as he set the manilla folders on his desk.

"AJ Quartermaine just up and went missing!" he groaned frustrated.

"Town's probably a hell of a lot safer now to!" Ric laughed.

"He said he knew where Courtney Matthews and Jason Morgan were." Scott clarified.

"Baldwin are you serious? Come on AJ Quartermaine can't tell his head from his ass and you thought he would know where to find his brother and his ex. Wife?" Ric laughed. "We all know better then that one he's probably in the Bahamas getting drunk and two he probably ran cause he didn't know what to tell you now that he claims to have a location!"

Scott thought about it for a second. It made sense...AJ was a nasty drinker and had no connections and therefore couldn't possibly have known where anyone was much less his own brother and his ex. Wife. He nodded. "Well looks like we better get to work it's time we brought Morgan and his girlfriend to jail!"

Ric smiled. "Now that's more like it.

* * *

"Jason did she just ..." she pondered pulling away and staring at the baby monitor, listening intently.

"Mamamamama"

"OH MY GOD JASON!" she screamed as she jumped off the bed and ran into the nursery as quick as she could. As soon as she reached the door she reached for her little girl who was standing up with the support of the crib. "Come here baby" she squealed as she grabbed her and spun her around.

He just stood back and watched letting he enjoy her moment. Katie had been saying dada for about two weeks now, and he felt bad, because Courtney really couldn't wait to be called mama. He smiled as Katie continued to babble mamamamamamama.

"That's right you just said mama!" Courtney smiled as she tickled the baby who just giggled. Katie then started pointing at the large vanity mirror in the corner of the room again babbling mamamama. "What do you see mama in the mirror?" she asked curiously. "Yea that's mama and Katie."

He had to laugh at how excited she was. But he understood it was a big thing Katie first words. Just thinking about it, all the things he has experienced these last few months. There have been a lot of first. He just couldn't get over the fact that had they been in Port Charles living their "normal" lives he would have most likely missed most of them. In a way he was thankful for being on the run.

* * *

He quietly snuck around the outside of the house, being extra careful to not alarm himself to his soon to be victims. This had to go off without a hitch. He wanted and thrived to take away everything that made them anything, and soon he would. He would destroy them and then he would destroy their family. It had been all to easy to get all the pawns in his game set at just the right formation. The cycle of events had the exact domino effect he had intended them to. Now, now all that was left to do was to stalk his pray and then attack. His attack was destined to be one to never be forgotten!

* * *

"Hey baby" Jason whispered as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She giggled as he started nibbling on her earlobe. "Jase stop or I'm gonna drop something" she warned as she continued to was the sink full of dirty dishes.

Ignoring her he moved his mouth down to her neck.

"Jaaasssooonn" she whined as she finally gave up on the dishes and turned in his arms.

He smiled wickedly at her before picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

* * *

He watched silently, intent on learning as much as he could of their daily routines and the way they lived. He watched as he picked her up and walked towards what appeared to be the livingroom where he could see a baby asleep in a swing. This could only be to easy! He thought to himself.

A/N: Short Chapter I know I'm sorry but for purposes of the next chapter I had to end it here enjoy!


End file.
